Una razón para seguir vivo y loco
by K-ritoAxle
Summary: Un antes y un después de lo que vivió Tarrant al perder a su familia, todo lo que ha vivido y sufrido y una búsqueda para que el siga adelante, a pesar de todo. Esta historia no esta ordenada cronológicamente.
1. Mamapapatengo miedo

Cap. 1: Mamá…Papá…tengo miedo.

Un año después del Día Horuvendush

-"Un…murciélago…pasó…no sé…dónde…se escondió"-recitaba mi canción de "Brilla, brilla, pequeño murciélago" débil, cansado, con mucha hambre y sed. Estaba en el Desierto Rojo, en las afueras del castillo de la Reina Roja en Salazen Grum. Andaba caminando el rocoso y caliente piso, descalzo, mis pies quedaron completamente destrozados, sucios, manchados con sangre que marcaban huellas rojas de ellos. Mi cabello; que antes lo tenía largo hasta los hombros, quedó completamente hecho girones. Me lo habían cortado hasta las orejas de una manera brusca, incluso me arrancaron algunos mechones hasta las raíces dejándome casi calvo. Las semanas de pasar hambre y sed, incluso estando enfermo con fiebre dejaron mi cuerpo terriblemente delgado, que se me aclaraban los huesos, parecía un anoréxico. Moretones y cortadas me cubrían la cara, incluso algunas heridas con sangre, una era un espantoso golpe en la cabeza, causado por una piedra, era un golpe que posiblemente me hubiese machucado el cráneo, mis labios estaban secos y sangrando, tenía marcas rojas en las muñecas y tobillos por tenerlos mucho tiempo atados, al igual mi espalda llena de latigazos, mis ropas hechas girones; como si alguien intentó desvestirme a la fuerza igual estaban manchadas de sangre. –"Brilla…brilla…b-b-brilla"- continuaba recitando con la mirada perdida y balanceándome, si estaba terriblemente destrozado. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en este infierno? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? Ni idea pero si fue un largo tiempo, desde que ese maldito dragón asesino a mi familia entera por orden de la Reina Roja, dejándome solo en el mundo y bajo el merced del asqueroso servidor de la Reina, ese cerdo de Stayne.

Paré de repente, me faltaba aire, estaba agitado peor que alguien con asma, pude oír el crujido de mi respiración y comenzó a toser bruscamente haciéndome caer de rodillas, me cubría la boca con una mano, sentí algo caliente y con un sabor raro expulsándose de mi garganta, ya cuando acabé, vi mi mano que cubrió mi boca manchado con sangre. ¿Qué tan enfermo ya estaba?

-¿Por qué te detuviste? –se oyó aquel hombre alto, con armadura negra y con un parche el ojo atrás de mí.

-Es que…yo…-trataba de hablar –Lo que pasa es que…tenía tos y… ¡AAHH! ¡NO, NO, PORFAVOR, ME DUELE! –Gritaba con dolor mientras él me levantaba, agarrándome de las pocas greñas que tenía -¡Déjate de estúpidos pretextos y sigue caminando! –me gritó arrojándome hacia adelante. Tropecé con una piedra bastante filosa, arañándole la rodilla izquierda. Me sangraba mucho y dolía horrible. -¿Acaso debo pedírtelo de otra manera? –rugió Stayne arrojándome una roca en la cabeza. No me quedó de otra que caminar más, cojo por la rodilla.

¡Por fin! Por fin llegué, pude llegar a la roca enorme que estaba muy lejos del castillo. Me apoyé sobre ella, recostando mi cabeza sonriendo con alivio…hasta que Stayne dijo –Continúa.

-¿Qué?

-Que continúes, al bosque como te dije.

-Pero…dijiste que caminaba hasta esta roca –le aclaré

-¿Dije eso? -Me preguntó con sarcasmo. Yo me sentía mucho más enfermo y débil como antes -Por favor, ya no aguanto más…estoy enfermo, muy…muy…enfer…-volví a toser más fuerte dejando un pequeño charco de sangre en los pies de Stayne -¡Qué puerco! –me gritó con asco. Me sujetó fuertemente y me arrojo directo a la roca. Me golpeé el hombro derecho. Caí de rodillas, sujetándome el hombro –Creo…que me fracturé el hombro –dije adolorido -¿El hombro? –preguntó acercó –Déjame ver…-y de pronto me dio una patada en mi hombro fracturado, destrozándomelo más, era un dolor insoportable que comencé a llorar.

-¡Levántate, puerca llorona! –Me agarró de nuevo y me arrojó a dos caballeros rojos –Ya no me sirves para nada, ya estás completamente podrido –me dijo observándome con asco –preparen una hoguera y átenlo en ella –le ordeno a los caballeros rojos.

Me encontraba ahora atado en un mástil sobre una hoguera, como hacían con la pobre gente acusada por brujería. Comencé a temblar, incluso tenía ganas de ir al baño, mi respiración seguía sonando peor que un asmático. –Me temo que tendré que amordazarte, tus gritos de bebita son muy insoportables, otros a que les hice lo mismo que tú eran tan callados como un cordero –dijo Stayne mientras mojaban la leña de la hoguera con aceite -¿Tus últimas palabras?

–Vete al carajo, hijo de puta –le insulté.

-¡Qué encantador! Sabes mandar a alguien al diablo, a pesar de ser educado como un fino caballero –se burló mientras subía para amordazarme. Yo no hacía otra cosa que rezar –"Padre Nuestro…qu-que…que estás en el cielo… –me temblaba la voz mientras él se acercaba –San-san-santificado sea tu Nombre…venga…venga a nosotros tu…tu reino…hágase vuestra…vuestra…" ¡Mmmfff! –me colocó un pedazo de tela en la boca, y con un fuerte nudo mi boca quedó tensa e inmovilizada. Ya teniéndome amordazado, el me forzó a verlo en la cara y muy sonriente dijo –Agradece que te deje conservar literalmente la cabeza.

Lo único que quería ahora es acabar con este sufrimiento, ya no podía más. Si tan sólo tuviera un motivo para seguir con vida…pero ¿Cuál? Todo lo que gozaba, todo lo que atesoraba y amaba lo perdí hace un año. Ojalá mi familia estuviera aquí, ojalá que mamá y papá estuviesen aquí. Lo único que pensaba era esto:

Mamá…Papá…tengo miedo.


	2. Ya no se que hacer

Cap. 2: Ya no sé qué hacer.

-Está muy grave… ¿qué tipo de monstruo haría esto? –oía voces en la oscuridad y sentí un olor a medicina, era obvio que estaba en el servicio médico de Marmoreal.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, antes veía borroso, en dos y el primer rostro que vi era la de una enfermera. – ¡Doctor, se está despertando! –le gritaba al médico. Ya que pude recuperar todo el conocimiento, recordé qué me había pasado, empecé a agitarme del terror y más ya que me dolía en todos lados. El doctor se acercó a mí –Tranquilo, no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo, tienes heridas muy graves y tenemos que sedarte para curarte…

-No…no…-traté de hablar casi sin voz.

-No tienes que temer, date cuenta que estás a salvo –sacó un jeringa –Te mantendrá dormido, sólo sentirás un piquetito – y me inyectó en el cuello sin hacerme daño. Poco a poco el líquido se apoderó de mí causándome un profundo sueño…los párpados me pesaban hasta que se cerraron –Es un milagro que sigue vivo –eso fue lo último que oí del doctor.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

-¿Neumonía? –oí a la Reina Blanca, estaba de nuevo recuperando el conocimiento, me encontraba acostado en una gran cama, muy cómoda, con almohadas acogedoras y sábanas limpias y suavecitas, era para un rey aquella cama, y eso que estuve un año durmiendo en el duro y sucio suelo de una celda fría, oscura y manifestado de ratas. Todas mis heridas estaban vendadas, mi hombro, mi cabeza, incluso trate de retirar las sábanas y vi que mis piernas estaban muy vendadas hasta la cadera, y entre los hoyos vi quemaduras aún no curadas y manchaban las vendas con sangre. Al ver cómo quedaron mis piernas me aterroricé. Pero me sentía aún adolorido, débil y con fiebre para reaccionar muy bruscamente. Vi a la Reina Blanca hablando con el médico –Eso parece, estuvo casi un año sin comer ni beber nada, pienso que lo alimentaban con migajas, también por estar en un lugar frío y sucio. Se indica debido a su extrema delgadez, fiebre muy alta, alteración en sus fosas nasales, crujido en la respiración, tos fuerte expulsando sangre; todo indica que está enfermo de Neumonía.

-¿Y qué hay de sus otras heridas? –Preguntó Mirana, acercándose a mí, colocando una mano a mi frente -¡Esta fiebre no se le ha bajado para nada! –se quejó mientras remojaba un paño con agua caliente y después me lo coloca en la frente. Escalofríos febriles llegue a tener a sentir la humedad del paño, se entibiaba cada vez que me lo pasaba por las mejillas hasta colocarlo al pecho. –Pues, el hombro probablemente se le puede recuperar, al igual que las marcas en las muñecas, los golpes en la cabeza, los latigazos, incluso la herida en…

-Por favor, no quiero que se mencione eso –rogué recordando lo que me había hecho el maldito y sádico de Stayne, una herida que nunca voy a olvidar.

-¿Y las quemaduras en las piernas? ¿Es posible que vuelva a caminar? –volvió a preguntar Mirana.

-Será un proceso largo, pero estoy seguro que si podrá. Por ahora hay que atenderlo lo más posible para que se recupere pronto.

El doctor se había ido dejándome solo con la Reina –Esto es en serio, es un milagro que estés aún vivo Tarrant. Tus padres tenían razón de que eres un niño milagroso, te puede ocurrir cualquier cosa y sigues vivito y coleando –me decía animándome, cuando en realidad no estaba nada animado –Ya quisiera estar muerto en esa hoguera –murmuré con tristeza y decaído -¿Yo? ¿Milagroso? Si lo fuera, mi familia seguiría aquí.

-Tarrant, a pesar de lo ocurrió, debes superarlo –trató de decirme Mirana.

-¿Superarlo? –Alcé la voz -¿Qué no se da cuenta, lo que estamos viviendo? Su hermana le que quitó la corona, quitándole todos sus derechos de ser nuestra soberana, toda mi familia está hecha cenizas por el Jabberwocky, estuve un año viviendo en carne propia un infierno con su hermana y con Stayne, ¿Y usted me dice que tengo que superarlo? ¿No…se da cuenta…de la…situación? –de pronto comencé a toser más fuerte, Mirana me dio un pañuelo blanco para cubrirme la boca, tosí tan fuerte que sentía que el pecho me iba a explotar. Ya al acabar el pañuelo blanco se tornó rojo –No hay remedio, majestad, nuestro caballero está muerto, nos robaron la Espada Vorpalina, y no sabemos cómo detener a su hermana y el Jabberwocky –le dije empezando a llorar.

-Habrá una solución, estoy segura que habrá una –dijo ella muy serenita –Por ahora, tendras que descansar bastante para recuperarte –agarró un bazo de vidrio con agua y le puso un polvo blanco palideciendo el agua –Bebe esto, te hará dormir –me hizo beber el agua con calma hasta la última gota.

Mirana se fue, y yo me quedé en esa cama de rey, recapacitando todo lo ocurrido, y preguntándome que se va hacer ahora. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para seguir adelante en un genocidio como el que se está viviendo ahorita?

Ya no sé qué hacer.


	3. Buenas Noches, Tormentita

Cap.3: Buenas noches "Tormentita"

9 años antes del Día Horunvendush (3 años antes de la primera llegada de Alicia)

-¡Mi hijo será el Sombrerero de la Reina Blanca! –gritó mi padre ante todo nuestro clan, muy orgulloso alzándome la mano, de forma triunfal, fue el día en la nueva generación de los Hightopps llegaran a ser sombrereros de cada miembro de la corte real, yo tuve la dicha de haber sido escogido para ser el sombrerero de la Reina Blanca. Todos gritaban de felicidad y alzaban sus sombreros. Regginald, mi hermano mayor quién estaba a mi lado, me abrazaba alegremente; mostrando su felicidad y mi padre; Zanik me besaba la cabeza. Él si estaba muy orgulloso, en cuanto yo en realidad estaba bastante nervioso. Por primera vez trabajaré como sombrerero, no sabía qué hacer, una cosa es ser aprendiz, lo cual me llevo algunos problemas de salud, las cuales ni quiero hablar y otra cosa es mantenerse siendo sombrerero.

Como siempre lo hacíamos, hicimos una fiesta de lo que iba ser mañana; nuestro primer día de trabajo, todos bailaban, reían, jugaban, bebían hasta embriagarse (Bueno casi no todos), hacían la danza del palo de los listones, habían mucha cosas para divertirse. Yo estaba a mi lado de mi abuelo Lewis Hightopp, quien estaba sentado observando la fiesta, mientras que yo le traía un trago. Yo amaba a mi abuelo. Él, mi padre y el Caballero Blanco eran mis ídolos, a ellos les podía hablar de todo, y cuando tenía un problema, no duda a tener prestada un poco de la sabiduría de mi abuelo. Yo era su nieto favorito -¡Vaya! Al parecer el alma de la fiesta no quiere dar algo de su brillo ¿No es así "Tormentita"? –me dijo mientras le daba su trago. Él me llamaba "Tormentita" debido a que mi nombre "Tarrant" significa "Tormenta" ya que yo nací en una noche tormentosa. Una tormenta que se calmó cuando lloré al nacer. Por eso decían que yo era un niño milagroso. –La verdad estoy bastante nervioso para festejar, abuelo –le dije sentándome en el suelo y apoyando mis brazos y cabeza a lado de sus rodillas –Tonterías mi muchacho, no tienes que estar nervioso –me decía acariciándome la cabeza –Un chico tan inteligente, talentoso y guapo como tú debería estar gozando a que su más grande sueño se hiciera realidad –yo reí al oír lo que dijo.

-Lo que tú dijiste abuelo; Realidad. No es lo mismo que un sueño.

-Aun así, deberías disfrutar, mira a tu hermano –señaló a Regginald quien estaba disfrutando la fiesta más que nadie junto a los otros –Él goza esta noche por que está seguro de lo que va hacer.

-Bueno es porque siempre ha sido así ¡Abuelo, se casó a los 18 años! Yo no tengo una actitud atrevida como la de él.

-Pero él está feliz y seguro de lo que hace, ¿no?

-Sí, sí lo es.

-Bien, ahora levántate, únete con los tuyos, ríe, baila, consigue unas chicas, bebe algo de cerveza…-comenzó a bromear haciéndome reír.

-¡Ay, abuelo! –le dije entre risas y apenado.

-Sólo diviértete, mi "Tormentita"

Me uní con mi hermano y con los demás de la nueva generación, todos reunidos en círculo, matándonos de risa de cada idiotez que decíamos, y bebiendo cerveza. Las bebidas alcohólicas no son tanto de mi agrado, pero la cerveza que sirven en mi pueblo para las fiestas, era magnífica. Luego ellos empezaban a coquetear con las chicas de la aldea, menos yo y Regginald, pues…ya está casado. Regginald era un chico alto, muy guapo y fuerte y era de actitud muy precoz y atrevida, pero nunca niega tener un buen corazón, además de esto que mencioné, era un buen esposo y padre para mi sobrinito de 1 añito, Bim.

Yo era algo pequeño, flacucho y…bueno…muchos dicen que soy muy guapo, pero cada vez que me veo en el espejo, veo a un pobre e ingenuo demente con rasgos de un terrible envenenamiento por mercurio que tuvo desde bebito; la verdad no soy nada narcisista. Yo era muy tímido con las chicas, pensaba que nunca encontraré a la adecuada para mí con quien pudiera tener hijos, yo era lo contrario de Regginald. Sin embargo, yo y él éramos muy unidos, él me apoyaba y cuidaba de todo, incluso cuando mamá murió cuando tenía cinco y él ocho.

Mientras ellos seguían con el "desmadre" yo me quedaba con los pequeños de la aldea entreteniéndolos y jugando con ellos entre ellos estaba Bim, a mí siempre me toca la responsabilidad de lo pequeños. Muchos dicen que seré un buen padre, pero ¿con quién?

Por fin la fiesta ya acabó.

-"¡Yo seré quién ganará primero!" "¡Ja!" "¡Eso lo dudo!" –jugaba con mi león y unicornio de felpa los cuales son algunos juguetes que conserve de mi infancia. ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Qué infantil! Ya tengo 20 años y sigo jugando como niño de 8, bueno, solamente lo hacía como ocio y relajarme del estrés y nervios para el día de mañana. El león y el Unicornio eran unos personajes de las extrañas leyendas que contaban sobre Infratierra, el León era mi favorito. Fastidiado, dejé de jugar, arrojé los muñecos a un lado de la cama y me recosté en ella, tratando de buscar algo de paz interior. De pronto sentí algo peludo y vivo sobre mi abdomen, era Thackery, mi liebre de marzo, era mi mejor amigo, no mi mascota. Odio esa palabra "Mascota" es como nombrar "esclavo" a un animal -¿Qué opinas Thackery? ¿Seré un buen sombrerero? –le pregunté pero el quedó calladito, moviendo sus bigotes, era muy raro que Thackery no hablara. Todos los animales y flores de Infratierra hablan, todos eran "Antropomórficos" en cambio él parecía una liebre "Normal" –Enserio, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que puedas ser una liebre con clase? -le dije sosteniéndolo y alzándolo, alargando mis brazos.

-¿Tarrant? –entró mi padre al cuarto –Hola, Thackery –acarició el pelaje de Thackery mientras se sentaba a lado de la cama -¿Aún sigues tratando a que hable tu liebre?

-Creo que no es antropomórfico –le dije.

-¿Listo para el día de mañana?

-La verdad pá', estoy muy nervioso ¿Tú lo estabas cuando trabajaste por primera vez?

-En realidad, estaba aterrado –me dijo, observando la fotografía de mamá que estaba en la mesita de noche. Él la tomó –Ella estaría orgullosa de ti, en lo que te has convertido –dijo con mucha tristeza.

-Ojalá ella estuviera aquí para verlo –dije con un triste suspiro.

-Lo sé –él regresó la foto a la mesita –Bueno, es hora de acurrucarte –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Papá! Ya tengo 20 años, no tengo edad para que…

-Por favor, deja que tu viejo viva la última noche con su pequeñito. Ya dejé volar muy pronto al mayor –observó la otra cama al otro lado de la mesita de noche a que le pertenecía a Regginald, cuando dormíamos juntos de niños –Ahora dejaré volar al más chiquito. Aun así sigues siendo un niño, todavía juegas con tus juguetes –tomó al león de felpa.

-Sólo lo hacía para relajar los nervios –sonreí con la mirada cálida.

-Lo sé, pero aun así eres mi pequeño, no importa la edad que tengas –me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa –Bueno, hora de dormir.

Aparté las sábanas de mi cama, me acosté suavemente y el me tendió las sábanas cubriéndome dulcemente. Me dio a Thackery para abrazarlo y en un lado puso al león de felpa.

-Tienes los hermosos ojos de tu madre –me dijo con tono dulce y me dio un beso en la frente –descasa, mi querido hijito.

Se retiró de la habitación, quien a su lado estaba mi abuelo -¿Ya se durmió?

-Sí –contesté –Cielos, estoy muy orgulloso. Mis hijos ya serán profesionales. Pero igual estoy nervioso.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Por Tarrant, papá. Sé que él ya está muy preparado para el oficio de la familia, pero…su salud sigue frágil…no quiero que vuelva a sufrir esos…espantosos ataques cuando fue aprendiz… ¿y si su envenenamiento sigue peor? Él es el único del Clan que lo tuvo desde su nacimiento.

-Es un chico fuerte, Zanik –lo calmó el abuelo –A través de esa tez pálida y esos bellos ojos que heredó de su madre, se puede ver claramente lo que siente. Él es como un flor, cuando se enoja y está triste se marchita y cuando está feliz florece. Ahora puedo ver sus pétalos más firmes, jóvenes y bellos indicando que ya está listo para el nuevo día. Lo heredó de ti.

-Sí –dijo papá –Y se lo quiero "desheredar" -hizo reír a mi abuelo mientras entraba a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué vas hacer?

-A darle mi bendición a mi nieto –dijo entrando al cuarto. Me vio ahí, profundamente dormido, con Thackery y el león en mis brazos. Se acercó y me besó en la frente.

-Buenas noches "Tormentita".

N **OTA:**

 **Para el personaje del abuelo, me imaginé a Sir Anthony Hopkins para personificarlo. Igual averigüé que en la próxima secuela de "Alicia"; además del personaje de Zanik Hightopp, habrá un personaje llamado Bim Hightopp quien resulta ser el sobrino de Tarrant, Regginald es el supuesto nombre que le pusieron al sombrerero del clásico animado de Disney, por eso decidí que tuviera un hermano con ese nombre.**


	4. Rehabilitación y Baño Medicinal

Cap. 4 Rehabilitación y Baño Medicinal

-¿Abuelo?...Abuelo –decía entre sueños, desperté y me encontré de nuevo en Marmoreal, pasaron ya 2 días de que fui rescatado, aún tenía fiebre pero ya no tan alta y mis heridas aún no sanaron. Estaba soñando en que estábamos celebrando el día en que empecé a trabajar como el sombrerero dela Reina Blanca y la noche en que mi abuelo me dio su bendición. Suspiré, me alegraba que mi abuelo había tenido una muerte más tranquila y no como los demás del Clan que fue una masacre infernal.

"Toc, toc" oí la puerta –Pasa –dije sin ánimo.

Eran Mally y Thackery, trayendo un carrito de comida -¡Buen día, Tarrant! Te trajimos el desayuno –dijo Mally.

-Gracias…qué lindo detalle –dije aún triste.

-¡Mira, mira, mira! –decía entusiasmado Thackery –Pie de manzana con cajeta y helado de vainilla y malteada de chocolate, tu favorito.

Me mostró un delicioso pedazo de pie de manzana cubierto de cajeta y helado de vainilla. A mí siempre me han gustado los dulce, mi madre son consentía a mí y a Regginald con ese delicioso pastel. Cómo extrañaba su aroma. Y como era un amante del chocolate, la malteada estaba riquísima. Pero aun así, la comida no me quitaba la depresión, yo lo que quería era a mi familia.

-¡Ah, sí! Ten –Mally me dio lo que parecía una pastilla –Es una…aspi…aspai…aspina…

-¡Aspirina! –corrigió Thackery –Para el dolor

-Ah…OK –contesté. Más medicina para el dolor, pero ninguna cura el dolor de mi corazón.

-El doctor dijo que te lo tomaras, después de comer.

-Sí, bien ¿me pueden dejar a solas? –les pedí. La verdad no quería ver a nadie…En realidad no quería nada.

2 horas después…

-¡No puedo! –le decía al doctor, hoy intentaba rehabilitarme, empezando con tratar de levantarme de la cama.

-Tienes que poder, Tarrant

-¡No doctor, no puedo! –lloraba de dolor. Mis piernas me dolían cuando las movía -¡Duele horrible!

-Ese dolor pasará cuando termines, vamos sólo inténtalo

-No, no podré –me puse necio

-Tienes que poder…sólo un paso nada más. Hazlo inhalando y exhalando.

Entonces tuve que intentar aún poder levantarme de la cama.

-¡Eso es! ¡Un poco más! Lo vas a lograr…con calma…despacio…así.

Lo hice, en realidad lo hice. Pude levantarme de la cama. Al estirar las piernas tropecé hacia el doctor, cayendo en sus brazos.

-¿Ves? Te dije que lo ibas a lograr

-Fue muy difícil

-Pero lo hiciste. Y como premio te mereces un delicioso baño relajante.

-¿Un baño? Sí, un baño suena bien –dije aún sin ánimos. Me sentó con mucho cuidado en una silla de ruedas y me llevó directo al baño –Ya verás que dentro de pocos días estarás como nuevo.

El baño era enorme, y muy espacioso, la tina era gigantesca y bonita rodeada con toallas de felpa, botellas con jabones líquidos de distintos aromas, algunos jabones en forma de conchitas, caracoles y estrellas de mar y veladoras en todos lados. El doctor sacó una botella, al parecer es un jabón con un medicamento.

-Dime, ¿qué aroma te gusta?

-Manzanilla

-Buena elección –agarró el jabón de manzanilla y echó un tanto en el agua de la tina, haciendo que ella se tornara de un amarillo bronceado y llenarse de espuma y burbujas. Con mucha dificultad pudimos desvestirme y retirar todas las vendas que cubrían mis heridas mostrándolas, seguían espantosas. Antes de entrar a la tina, el doctor echó el jabón líquido medicinal al agua, lo le dio ningún cambió –Con esto te ayudará a limpiar tus heridas rápidamente. Arderá al principio pero te estarás acostumbrando. Bien, ¡al agua patito!

Él me tomó en sus brazos y me puso en la tina. El jabón medicinal ardía espantosamente, gemía con dolor debido que dolía más en mi espalda toda azotada y en mis piernas quemadas, el doctor remojaba mi cabeza y espalda con cascadas del agua de la tina en sus manos, me bañaba como un bebé.

-Intenta acostarte, vamos, no te pongas tenso –me decía recostando mi cabeza y cuello sobre una toalla que estaba al borde de la tina. Me estaba limpiando suavemente las quemaduras de las piernas, las espantosas cicatrices desaparecían cada vez que enjuagaba el jabon en mis piernas, como limpiar una patata de la tierra.

-¿Puedes ver el resultado?

-Sí, lo vi –dije

-Mira, tendré que ir a la enfermería, tardaré un momento, si necesitas ayuda, está una enfermera en tu cuarto, puedes llamarla con esto puso una campanita a lado de la ropa que escogí para cambiarme. Y salió del baño.

Me di cuenta que estaba completamente solo en el baño.

-Ya no más –me dije a mí mismo –ya me harté de este dolor.

Me levanté un poco de la tina a alargué los brazos; un poco el derecho que sigue fracturado y entre mi ropa…saqué…un cuchillo…lo escondí entre mi ropa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Ya no quiero seguir aquí, yo lo que quiero es…estar con mi familia –dije observando el cuchillo –y sólo hay una forma en que pueda volver con ella.

-¿Señor Hightopp? –La enfermera tocaba la puerta del baño -¿Necesita que le atiende en algo? ¿Señor Hightopp? –escuchó como si algo cayera en el suelo -¿Señor Hightopp, está bien? –comenzó angustiarse. No le quedó de otra que entrar y lo que llegó a ver era una imagen del propio diablo. Seguía yo dentro de la tina, pero el agua se tornó roja, roja como la sangre, el cuchillo estaba tirado al piso manchado con sangre, y mis muñecas tenían horribles cortaduras sangrando.

-Voy…voy a volver –dije sonriendo muy débil.

-¡¿Qué se hizo?! –se alarmó la enfermera.

-¡Ya dejaré de sufrir! Ya dejaré…dejaré… –perdí el conocimiento.

-¿Qué se hizo, señor? ¡Señor! –la enfermera intentó despertarme -¡Auxilio! ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor, ayuda!

Tal vez…cometí la más grande locura…o estupidez que mi mente loca me ha forzado hacer, pero…no me quedaba de otra.


	5. como inicio la pesadilla

Cap. 5 Cómo inició la Pesadilla

El día Horuvendush.

Era un día muy importante, ya que la Reina Blanca iba a visitarnos en nuestra aldea, en el día Horuvendush.

-¿Tarrant? ¿Hijo? –mi padre subiendo a la escalera, llegando a la puerta de mi cuarto, la toca.

-Entra papá, ya estoy listo –le avisé, dejando que entrara al cuarto. Me encontró todo arregladito, un traje que era de mi abuelo; que en paz descanse, dejé por un momento mi sombrero favorito para ponerme uno nuevo, me dejé crecer el cabello hasta los hombros. Papá me observó con una sonrisa –Estás…guapísimo…te pareces mucho a tu abuelo.

-Gracias –le dije con timidez, caminando hacia mi mesita de noche, ahí tenía una foto de mi abuelo a lado de la de mi madre –Ahora él está con ella cuidándola –dije agarrando la foto del abuelo, él murió 2 días antes de devolver a la pequeña Alicia a su hogar.

-Sí, pero ellos ahora están en tu corazón –dijo papá devolviendo la foto a su lugar –ahora, a la fiesta.

La fiesta era muy divertida, como siempre las hacíamos y se ponía mejor por la llegada de la Reina Blanca, quien ahora era nuestra Reina, hoy celebrábamos 6 años de su reinado. Era un día soleado y hermoso. Pero yo andaba muy pensativo para estar bailando algo de Futterwacken.

-¿Tarrant? ¡Tarrant! –alguien me despertó de mis pensamientos eran Chess y mi padrino el Caballero Blanco; Jaque Mate.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Estoy bien!

-Andas muy distraído, "Pequeño Sombrerero" –me dijo el Caballero Blanco, él me llamaba "Pequeño Sombrerero" debido de cuando era aprendiz, tenía una estatura muy baja y decían que me veía demasiado pequeño, incluso para ser un aprendiz -¿Qué tiene tu mentecilla loca?

-Es qué estaba pensando.

-¿En qué se puede saber?

-En la Reina Roja –dije -¿Era correcto, votar en que le retiremos la corona para dársela a su hermana?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –preguntó Jaque

-Es que…sé que cometió una injusticia cuando intentó ejecutar a Alicia pero….

Resultó que hace seis años cuando la pequeña Alicia de siete años vino por primera vez a Infratierra, ocurrió lo del absurdo juicio de quién se robó unas tartas que eran de la Reina y la inmensa cabezota abusó tanto su poder cuando acusó a Alicia como culpable y la mandó a ser ejecutada. Lo sé, una cruel injusticia decapitar a una niña inocente de 7 añitos. Por suerte logramos ayudar a la pequeñita a volver a su hogar sana y salva y los antiguos reyes dándose cuenta que su hija mayor no era adecuada para ser reina decidieron darle el puesto a Mirana. Pero a la vez siento, lástima por Iracebeth por varias razones.

-A veces siento lástima por ella

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podrás hacer magníficos sombreros para su cabezota? –dijo en broma Chess.

-¡Chessur! –le dijo Jaque.

-Sólo era broma…

-¡No! Es que…ella no era así antes…antes era buena…

-Pero el poder la cegó, Tarrant –dijo Jaque –Ese poder es mucho más peligroso como el veneno de la mordida de una serpiente –él era igual de sabio como mi abuelo.

-Sí, eso sé, un veneno que ni chuparlo te lo puedes sacar –murmuré hasta que llegó papá.

-Mi pequeñito, aquí estás, la Reina Blanca te está buscando, mi chiquitín, anda, ve con ella y diviértete –dijo dándome un beso en la frente y abriéndome el paso hacia la Reina Blanca.

-Debes estar orgulloso de tu hijo, Zanik, es un buen muchacho –le dijo Jaque a papá.

-Lo sé, él fue el por qué amé tanto a su madre, es nuestro amor encarnado –dijo papá recordando a mamá dulcemente.

Llegué donde estaba la Reina Blanca, tan bella y delicada, sentada elegantemente en su caballo protegida por sus guardias, observando la fiesta que cada vez se hacía más divertida, comencé a dar aplausos para dar ánimos a la fiesta.

-Qué guapo te ves, Tarrant –me dijo la Reina Blanca.

-Gracias, era de mi abuelo el traje.

-Con razón te pareces tanto a él –me dijo mientras observaba la fiesta. El día no pudo ser tan feliz.

Hasta que…

Los bosques se tornaron negros, como si una nube de tormenta cubriera el sol pero más oscura. No eran nubes, si no unas enormes alas curtidas de un espantoso dragón que escupió un extraño fuego; casi un relámpago de color violeta, empezando a destruir todo. Yo quedé helado al ver lo que estaba haciendo el dragón, sentí que estaba viendo el mismo Anticristo en persona.

-¡Es el Jabberwocky! –avisó Jaque, cubriendo la Reina Blanca y sacando la Espada Vórpica -¡Cubren a la Reina! ¡Pronto! –ordenó a los guardias, mientras que todos en el Clan corrían y gritaban mientras el dragón destruía nuestros hogares.

-¿Papá? ¡¿Papá dónde estás?! –gritaba buscando a mi padre, estaba asustado, peor que un niñito.

-¡Tarrant! –oí gritar a papá, me cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos, protegiéndome de la destrucción.

-¿Papá, que esa cosa? ¡Tengo miedo! –le decía con la voz temblorosa.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Todo irá bien! ¡Todo irá…! –una rama en llamas cayó casi sobre nosotros. Solté un grito de terror. Todo era una pesadilla, una pesadilla que deseaba despertar.

-¡Escucha! ¡Quiero que huyas de aquí y lleves a la Reina en un lugar seguro! –me pidió papá.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo! ¡No quiero…!

-¡Por favor, mi pequeño! ¡Mantente a salvo! ¡Te quiero a salvo! –Me decía sosteniendo mi cara con sus manos -¡Anda, ve! ¡Sálvate! ¡Salva a la Reina! –me mandó directo a la Reina quien estaba atascada en un lío ya que su caballo se sacudía por el terror, haciendo que se le caiga la corona de su cabeza. Corrí como pude hacia ella, tomé las riendas del asustadizo caballo -¡Calma majestad, la tengo! –le dije a la Reina, cuando casi de nos cae encima el palo de la danza de los listones. Por suerte jalé el caballo del fatal destino, tropecé cayendo al suelo, mi sombrero se me cayó, pero continué agarrando al caballo, vi a Chess, desapareciendo de la masacre -¡Puto gato cobarde! –le grité.

Nos alejábamos poco a poco hasta lograr encontrar un lugar seguro para que la Reina llegue a casa a salvó. Escuchaba los gritos de dolor, horror y muerte de mi familia que no negué ver atrás, lo primero que vi era a Jaque alzando las Espada Vórpica hacia el dragón, pero éste lo hizo arder en cenizas con sus llamas, dejando la espada calvada en el suelo. Nuestra única salvación ha muerto.

-¡No veas eso, Tarrant, sigue corriendo! –dijo la Reina, yo seguí mi camino hasta que por fin llevé al camino libre, pero de repente se me cayó encima una rama, casi en llamas, dejándome inconsciente en el piso.

-¡Tarrant! –gritó horrorizada la Reina, viéndome inconsciente.

-¡No podemos ayudarlo majestad, tenemos que irnos! –dijo su caballo galopando con ella de regreso a su hogar.

Una hora después, pude recuperar el conocimiento, me encontré tirado en el piso con una rama quemada encima de mí. La aparté de mí y tosí debido al apeste de un incendio. De pronto recordé qué ocurrió. Corrí directo a mí pueblo. Lo primero que vi era toda la aldea destruida, nuestras casas todas hechas ruinas. No podía encontrar a nadie.

-¡Papá!... ¡Regginald!... ¡Bim! ¿Bim, chiquito, dónde estás? ¿Papá? –llamaba a mi familia, pero no había nadie. Pero seguía buscando, por lo menos alguien con vida. De pronto escuché un ruido -¿Papá? –me preguntaba si era él, pude ver a alguien tirado al piso, gravemente herido, con horribles quemaduras. Me acerqué a él -¿Papá? –lo llamaba.

-¿Tarrant? –dijo el herido.

No era mi padre, era mi hermano Regginald.

-¡Reggie! –Grité al verlo, quitando los escombros que tenía encima –Tranquilo…vas a estar bien –le decía mientras observaba sus heridas entre ellas tenía clavado una enorme estaca de madera en su abdomen, desangrándolo -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Tra…traté de meter a…a…Bim y a Liz al refugió…pe-pe…pero…la casa se incendió y se nos cayó encima.

-¿Bim? ¿Dónde está Bim? –Preguntaba por mi sobrinito de 9 años –Hay que buscarlo ¡Bim! ¡Bim! ¡Bim, chiquito! ¿Dónde estás? –gritaba en todos lados, pero no logré encontrar al pequeño. –T-t-tal vez…partió antes que yo –dijo Regginald débil.

-¡No, no, no digas eso! Vas a estar bien, t-t-todos vamos a estar bien –decía con miedo –sólo, déjame…buscar a papá…debe estar por aquí…-me ponía más nervioso.

-Tarrant…p-p-por favor, mírame –me pidió Regginald. Él me observó detalladamente y me sonrió –T-t-te pareces mucho… a papá… y al abuelo…t-tenían…razón sobre ti…eres milagroso…mi hermanito…un gran…gran…mi…mi…

De repente, su cuerpo dejaba de tener fuerzas, hasta quedar inmóvil, sus ojos seguían abiertos, pero sin vida.

-¿Reggie? ¿Reggie, qué te pasa? ¡Regginald! ¡Papá! –seguía llamando a papá quien no aparecía por ninguna parte -¡Por favor, Regginald, no me hagas esto, no te…! ¡Papá! –intentaba despertar a mi hermano sin éxito las lágrimas me empezaron a derramar-¡Regginald, por favor despierta, por favor! ¡REGGINALD, POR UN CARAJO DESPIERTA! ¡PAPÁ, AYÚDAME! –rugía y lloraba con histeria. Mis gritos eran de tanta furia, coraje, dolor, que mis ojos se tornaron rojos por la ira. Me recosté sobre el cuerpo de mi hermano, protegiéndolo mientras que mis lágrimas caían sobre él. Hasta el propio clima parecía compartir mi dolor ya que empezó a llover. Al igual que mis lágrimas caía sobre el cuerpo de mi hermano, las gotas de lluvia caían sobre mí. De pronto abrí los ojos y vi que mi sombrero favorito estaba tirado en el suelo en medio de la destrucción. Caminé hacia él, lo agarré y vi que quedó, quemado, pisoteado y desgastado, aun así me lo puse en la cabeza. Volví a donde estaba el cuerpo de mi hermano, muy cerca, lo abrasé cariñosamente, como él me abrazaba de pequeño cuando tenía miedo. No me quería separar de él. ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Por qué ese dragón nos quiso matar? ¿Qué mal le hicimos para hacernos daño?

De repente oí una voz conocida, una voz que ni quería escuchar -¿Tarrant? ¡Uff, menos mal que tú sigues vivo! –era Chess, ese cobarde despareció dejándome solo ante la muerte de mi familia. –Tú cállate –le dije molesto –todos están muertos y tú no has hecho nada, desapareciste mientras yo intenté llevar a la Reina en un lugar seguro.

-Aun así, si estuviera, esto seguiría pasando, no se pudo hacer nada –me dijo.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te quiero oír! ¡No quiero verte más! ¡Vete! –le grité haciendo que desapareciera, yo empecé arrojar piedras esperando a dañarlo -¡VETE! ¡VETE! –le gritaba con fuerzas desgarrándome la garganta. Tanto era el dolor, que no pude tolerarlo, me tire al suelo, hasta quedarme dormido. Así es cómo inició la pesadilla.


	6. Chapter 6 Mercancía para el Diablo

Cap. 6 Mercancía para el Diablo

Al día siguiente, desperté me encontré en las ruinas de la aldea, no había nada, sólo el cuerpo de Regginald y yo, las llamas de habían apagado, el olor de la humedad y cenizas era deprimente, la niebla cubría mi alrededor. Vi que la tierra donde me quedé dormido, se convirtió en lodo, ensuciándome la ropa y parte de mi cara.

Sepulté a Regginald 2 horas después, ya enterrado decoré su tumba con violetas, la flor favorita de mi madre –Ahora ella te estará cuidando, al igual que el abuelo –dije mientras observaba lo bonita que le deje la tumba, simple pero bonita. Me quedé ahí sentado ante ella, no quería alejarme de lo que fue mi hogar.

Y así, saliendo de la niebla, vi a alguien acercándose. Stayne y unos cuantos caballeros rojos.

-¡Ja! Al parecer quedó solamente uno de esos pobres campesinos –dijo con sarcasmo, yo ni le dirigí la palabra -¿Se puede saber qué ocurrió exactamente?

-Un dragón…apareció de la nada…yo intenté llevar a la Reina Blanca a un lugar seguro…-decía derramando más lágrimas -¡No sé por qué pasó esto, todo ocurrió de golpe!

-Sí, por supuesto…yo lo entiendo bien –dijo Stayne –tu aldea no es la única, ya ha pasado en varias aldeas.

Esa noticia me llegó a despertar la consciencia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunté. Él sonrió.

-Porque la Reina Roja mando al Jabberwocky a destruirlas, al igual que la tuya –esa noticia me heló. -¿Fue Iracebeth? –le pregunté secando mis lágrimas.

-¡Ahora es tu reina! –me gritó en la cara, y luego me sostuvo el mentón -¿Y quieres saber qué hace con los sobrevivientes? –Me sonrió de forma temible, se acercó a los caballeros.

–Hagan su trabajo –les ordenó, ellos sacaron un costal y unas sogas y se acercaban a mí. El miedo me entró de repente -¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no, no por favor! ¡No lo hagan! –me arrastraba hacia atrás, cuando me iba a levantar, Stayne puso un pie sobre mi espalda manteniéndome en el piso -¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡No, por piedad, no me toquen, no! –les gritaba mientras los caballeros me ataban las manos a mi espalda, muy firmes y me dolían, uno de ellos me puso el costal en la cabeza, no podía ver nada. Pude sentir que alguien me ataba una soga al cuello, y me jalaba forzándome a caminar como una correa de perro -¡Camina, idiota! –me gritó el guardia jalándome.

Era un camino largo. No podía ver mi camino, tropezaba, me caía, pero nadie me ayudaba, ni me daban tiempo para levantarme, incluso me jalaban arrastrándome en el piso, no tenían piedad. Ya me estaba cansando de caminar mucho, y estar atado dolorosamente.

Hasta que al fin hemos llegado al castillo de la Reina Roja.

-Le hemos traído un regalo, majestad-

-Ojalá que valga la pena –oí a Iracebeth. Ya por fin me quitaron el costal de la cabeza y pude ver a Iracebeth, más fría y más cabezona -¿El sombrerero de mi hermana? –dijo ella observándome con asco.

-Es el único sobreviviente de los Hightopps –le dijo Stayne.

-Oh, bueno, por una obvia razón nos hemos desecho de una plaga.

Yo observaba a Iracebeth. Jaque tenía razón, el poder la tenía ciega y cambiada, muy cambiada.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Iracebeth? –le pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella me vio, indignada -¿Cómo me llamaste? –se acercó a mí y me dio una bofetada -¡Qué osadía la tuya en llamarme así como si fuese una pordiosera! ¡Soy tu reina! ¡Me llamarás majestad, quieras o no! –me dijo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Tú no eras así! ¡Eras buena!... Eras mi amiga –le dije recordando los momentos que pasamos cuando éramos niños, yo, ella y su hermana.

-¡Eso ya es historia! Ahora todo cambió, Sombrerero y la verdad si tenía que eliminar a tu familia…por tu culpa.

-P-p-pe-pero, ¿por qué por mi culpa? –le pregunté.

-¡Por tu culpa y por la culpa de tu amiguita; la mocosa rubia!

-¿Alicia? ¿Qué hizo ella? ¿Qué te hice?

-¡Si tú no hubieses metido tus narices cuando iba a ejecutar a esa rata rubia en el juicio, yo seguiría siendo la reina! –me dijo recordando lo ocurrido por el juicio de la tartas.

-¡Pero, ibas a cometer una injustica! ¡Era una niña inocente de 7 años! ¿Crees que es justo ejecutar a una niñita inocente por algo que NO cometió? ¡No tenías derecho! -le dije.

-¡Quitarme la corona; tú, ella y todos, no tenían derecho! ¡Y por eso vas a pagarlo!

-Iracebeth…por favor…escúchame…majestad…no haga esto, no tiene derecho… ¡ESCÚCHAME CARAJO!

-¡CÁLLATE! –me golpeó con su cetro en la cabeza. La oscuridad se apoderó de mí.

-¡Quiero que lo metas en prisión! Y cuando despierte, córtale esa asquerosa melena. Él ya es de mi propiedad –le ordenó a su sota. Stayne me arrastró en el suelo, como un saco.

Me he convertido ahora en una mercancía para el Diablo.


	7. Cambio doloroso

Cap 7. Un cambio doloroso

-Oye…Hightopp…Hightopp…despierta –oía voces mientras abría los ojos, veía gente en mi alrededor, estaba con la esperanza de encontrarme con mi familia y que todo lo ocurrido fuese una pesadilla -¿Papá?

-No, tu padre no está aquí –oí una voz indignada. Logré despertar y vi que estaba dentro de una pequeña celda, fría, mugrienta y oscura, con el piso duro y lleno de ratas, me di cuenta que tenía un tobillo encadenado a la pared del fondo, me sentía mareado, asustado y adolorido, vi que había hombres de distintas aldeas dentro de las otras celdas, todos estaban mugrientos, golpeados, con aspecto de desnutrición. Uno de ellos un hombre mayor casi de 50, con ojos azules, y cabello azabache canosos, alargó su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Gracias –le dije -¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Lo que tú eres ahora, chico. Esclavos. Prisioneros de la Reina Roja.

-¿A ustedes… les atacó el…Jabberwocky? –les pregunté.

-No, Stayne nos atacó, poco antes que…-el tipo se calló cuando escuchamos la puerta del cuarto de celdas. Stayne y unos guardias entraron y abrieron mi celda -¡Aléjense de él! No quiero que anden hablotoneando entre ustedes –le dijo a los prisioneros que estaban cerca.

-¡Vaya! Por fin has despertado, ¿listo para un nuevo cambio? – me dijo mientras los guardias me quitaban la cadena del tobillo y me levantaron a la fuerza.

-¿Cambio? ¿Q-q-que-qué me harán? –preguntaba mientras me sacaban de mi celda y luego del cuarto, estaba asustado. -¿Qué me harán?

Me llevaron en lo más oscuro y lúgubre del castillo, daba bastante miedo, y me metieron en un sitio mucho peor que el cuarto de celdas, un cuarto de torturas, de todo tipo de torturas. Me tiraron al suelo, cayendo de rodillas.

-¡Quítenle esa melena! –ordenó Stayne. Los caballeros rojos, se acercaban a mí, agarraban cuchillos y otros objetos con filo. Uno con otro agarraba mechones de mi cabello y me los empezaron a cortar de forma muy brusca, con una fuerza terrible, incluso unos me arrancaban mechones hasta las raíces, era muy doloroso. Me cortaban el cabello de forma muy dispareja, casi me dejaron calvo, lo dejaron corto hasta mis orejas. Yo contenía las lágrimas.

Ya que han acabado con mi cabello, me forzaron a levantarme y me llevaron a una mesa, tomaron mi brazo izquierdo y a la fuerza me lo apoyaron en ella -¿Qué me van hacer? –pregunté con miedo. Stayne sacó una yerra en forma de corazón entre carbón incandescente muy caliente –Vamos a marcarte, ahora eres propiedad de la Reina Roja.

Los caballeros arremangaron mi manga, revelando el antebrazo. Stayne se acercaba con la yerra y luego…

Mis gritos se pudieron escuchar hasta los pasillos del castillo, hasta Iracebeth escuchó mis gritos, pero no le importaba. Los prisioneros se tapaban los oídos y yo…

Me tiré yo mismo entre rodillas, sosteniendo mi antebrazo con la marca en ella, me dolía terrible, pude resistir en no llorar.

-La Reina te dejará bajó mi mando –me dijo Stayne –Así que vamos a establecer las reglas; me obedecerás en todo, harás todo lo que yo te diga, sin quejarte, ni dudas, ni revelarte, serás como… ¿cómo decirlo?... Una sumisa –dijo en tono de burla, haciendo que los caballeros se rieran –O quizá, en lo que se dedicaba tu madre…una puta.

Los caballeros se reían más. Siempre se burlaban de mi madre, nunca entendí por qué. Antes de que se casara con mi padre, mamá era una doncella de Marmoreal, una doncella muy bella y cariñosa, amiga de la antes Reina de Infratierra. Mi padre, en un tiempo estaba casado con otra mujer, quien era la madre de Regginald, pero lamentablemente falleció cuando él nació, tres años después conoció a mi madre, se enamoró de ella y ella de él; ellos me decían que yo era su amor encarnado. Pero algunos; como la familia Stayne, decían cosas horribles sobre ella. Diciéndome que era una prostituta, que mi padre fue uno de sus clientes y que yo fui producto de un servicio que ella le hizo a él y por eso dejó Marmoreal para vivir en la aldea. Yo no sabía por qué decían eso y nunca supe por qué a mamá no le gustaba ir a Marmoreal. Aun así me daba rabia que digan esos repugnantes insultos sobre ella.

Sí, tal vez ya soy un esclavo, un prisionero, un sumiso para Stayne, pero antes que nada, soy un hombre libre –No –le dije mirándole a la cara.

-¿No qué? –dijo Stayne indignado.

-No soy tu esclavo…ni tu sumisa…ni tu puta…Soy un hombre libre

-¿Osas en desafiarme? – me agarró de la nuca acercándome a él, yo lo que hice era escupirle en la cara para que me suelte –Si quieres conseguir una puta, consíguetela tú mismo, ¿O qué? ¿Olvidaste como tu padre se divertía con una y otra mujer que se encontraba en su camino? –le dije. El padre de Stayne, era peor que un monstruo, un asqueroso demonio, rodeado con todas las mujeres y el alcohol que él conseguía, yo veía mucho de él en su hijo.

-¡Quítate la camisa! –me ordenó, pero yo nada más me quedaba observándolo, con coraje, no soy su prostituta como él me dijo.

-¡Quítatela y revela tu espalda! …Hazlo –me ordenó de nuevo, pero yo seguía viéndolo ante los ojos al puerco cobarde – ¡Dije…que… TE LA QUITES!

Me levanté, me quité la chaqueta, me deshice de mi moño corbata, desabroché mi chaleco y luego mi camisa, revelando mi torso y espalda sin quitarle la mirada al maldito.

-A la roca de los azotes –ordenó Stayne. Los caballeros rojos me llevaron a una roca, en ambos lados llevaba unos grilletes colgando, me forzaron a ponerme de rodillas, apoyaron mi cabeza y pecho sobre la roca y me encadenaron en ella.

Stayne agarró lo que parecía ser un látigo –Sólo déjame decirte que TÚ MISMO te lo buscaste.

Alzó el látigo en el aire y golpeó mi espalda desnuda. El dolor era terrible, era como si me arañaban un cuchillo ardiendo en fuego, cuando traté de aliviarme del primer latigazo, llegó otro, gemía y gritaba, pero intentaba no llorar. No lo logré, los siguientes latigazos eran más fuertes, uno peor que el otro y gritaba más hasta que se me quebraba la voz. Ni siquiera pude contar los latigazos ya que me los daba de forma interrumpida. Pude sentir la piel de mi espalda abriéndose como cortadas y la sangre derramándose…

Un año después…

Estaba acostado en mi cama, temblando, sacudiéndome, tratando de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, me sacudía tan fuerte como si alguien invisible me estuviese atacando. Tenía convulsiones, me costaba respirar y controlarme. Oía a las enfermeras tratando de llamar al doctor. Pude sentir unas manos tratando de controlarme y a la Reina Blanca tratando de levantarme-¿Tarrant? ¡Tarrant, despierta! –la pude escuchar mientras soltaba un grito escalofriante, reflejando dolor y terror.

Pude despertar, sudando con exceso, estaba heladísimo, pero la fiebre aumentaba más dándome escalofríos, me faltaba aire. Pude ver en mi alrededor a Mirana, el médico, las enfermeras, incluso Thackery, Chess y Mally me observaban con angustia. Observé mis muñecas vendadas, al parecer sobreviví a mi intento de suicidio.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Tarrant? –me preguntó Mirana.

-Ella no fue… ¿verdad? Nunca lo fue…

-¿Fue quién, Tarrant? ¿Qué tienes?

-Mi madre…ella nunca fue una prostituta…nunca le abrió las piernas a nadie…yo no fui… ¡Papá, no fue su cliente! ¡Yo no fui un producto de un servicio que ella le hizo! –alzaba más la voz con histeria.

-No…Tarrant, escucha…tu madre fue una gran mujer, ella te amaba, igual tu padre, tú fuiste el producto del amor que ellos se tenían el uno a otro

-Ella no fue…nunca lo fue… ella no fue una…-decía y empecé a llorar. Mirana me tomo y apoyó mi cabeza a su hombro, mojándoselo con mis lágrimas, colocó una mano a mi espalda, calmándome como un bebé asustado.

Una hora después, el doctor vino averiguar cómo seguía mientras yo andaba dormido, tuvo que darme un antídoto como calmante.

Estaba rodeado de varios pañuelos, manchados de sangre, incluso manché un poco las sábanas y almohada, él colocó un paño húmedo en mi frente, mejillas y pecho; la fiebre se me bajaba muy lentamente, estaba bañado de sudor y tenía más escalofríos. El doctor descubrió mi pecho, frío me dio, vio cómo la piel de mi pecho se hundía conforme respiraba, aclarando mis costillas y mi respiración sonaba aún con un crujido en ella. Ahora iba a averiguar mi pulso en las muñecas, y se detuvo al verlas vendadas, yo me desperté lentamente y lo pude ver.

-Fui un estúpido en haberme hecho eso, ¿no? –le dije con debilidad.

-Te puedo entender, estabas desesperado, quería estar con tu familia –djio el doctor cubriéndome con las sabanas –Pero suicidarse, pequeño, no es la mejor opción.

De pronto vio mis manos manchadas con tizas y vio a mi lado unos bocetos, los agarró y vio unos dibujos que yo hice durante la tarde. El doctor sonreía viendo a mi familia como ángeles descansando en paz en el Paraíso, mis padres de nuevo, unidos viéndose el uno a otro, Regginald feliz junto con su esposa y mi querido sobrinito; Bim, otra que era mi abuelo, ilustrado como si él fuese el ángel mayor. Pero el último hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa. En ella estaba yo, en lo que parece ser un matadero del infierno. Me dibujé atado y amordazado de una forma horrible, como si un sadomasoquista me ató como su sumiso para sus juegos pervertidos, estaba entre unas llamas, formándose como manos con uñas filosa, agarrándome en varias partes de mi cuerpo, desgarrándome las carnes, al igual que un cerdo en una carnicería, una de ellas me estaba haciendo algo con una espada, metiéndomelo tan profundo causándome un espantoso dolor.

-Tanto has sufrido allá, ¿no?

-No tiene la más mínima idea.


	8. El Sombrerero y El Carpintero

El Sombrerero y el Carpintero

(2 días después de la captura)

-¡Está bien! ¡Bien! ¡Ya, ya! –un carpintero exclamaba mientras es trasladado a una celda por los caballeros rojos. Lo empujaron a dentro y lo encerraron con llave.

_¡No hay de qué! –le dijo a los guardias mientras se iban. Al parecer el Carpintero le valía un pito estar encerrado. Mientras observaba en dónde estaba, comenzó a escuchar unos sollozos en la celda de en frente. Vio dentro de ella una espalda pequeña, huesuda, pálida y llena de marcas de latigazos, temblando y tiritando. Era yo, llorando en un rincón.

-¿Mal día, joven amigo? –me preguntó el Carpintero -¿Fueron esos azotes?

-No…es que…tuve un mala noche –le dije sin voltear al verlo.

-Sí, te entiendo –dijo sarcásticamente el Carpintero –dormir en estas celdas es como dormir dentro de tu propia pesadilla…

-¡No! No es por eso…es que…padezco de insomnio…y…y…-seguía llorando más, recordaba cuando era niño me daba insomnio y pesadillas tras la muerte de mi madre, recordaba que en esas malas noches me iba al cuarto de mi abuelo, quien el me recibía acurrucándome en su cama y calmándome para conseguir el sueño. ¡Cómo extrañaba que me hacía eso!

-¡Calma, calma, amiguito! Es natural pasar…-decía el Carpintero -¡Un momento! ¿Eres un Hightopp? ¡Se supone que habían muerto!

-Sí, soy el único Hightopp hasta ahora…sobreviví al ataque del Jabberwocky –le dije sonándome la nariz y parando de llorar, le volteé para verlo, tenía los ojos terriblemente hinchados y la nariz moceando de haber llorado tanto –Y usted…Es el Carpintero, ¿cierto? Oí sobre usted…lo de las ostritas junto con la Morsa.

-¡Ah, conoces la historia!

-Los Tweedles recitan una canción sobre ese suceso.

-Si buscas culpables, yo solamente me comí una sola ostrita, ¡SÓLO UNA me comí, la Morsa fue quien se las comió todas! –alzaba la voz el Carpintero, después comenzó a examinarme desde su celda -¿Un Hightopp? Sé que te había visto en alguna parte, pero no me… ¡Ah, sí me acuerdo! ¡Eres el chiquillo de Zanik Hightopp, y el ahijado del Caballero Blanco!…su "Pequeño Sombrerero" te llamaba…pero, ¿cuál era tu nombre?... ¿Torman? ¿Terrance?

Tarrant –le corregí.

-¡Claro! ¡La "Tormentita" del viejo Lewis Hightopp, te pareces mucho a él! –yo sonreí al oír eso

-Sí, yo era La "Tormentita" de mi abuelo.

-En realidad has crecido mucho –se sorprendió viéndome, ya que él era un poco más bajito que yo, y él; la primera vez que me vio, le ha parecido ver a un bebé de un año quien ya aprendió a caminar y hablar solo –Recuerdo que eras una cosita que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, y cuando fuiste aprendiz… ¿Qué edad tenías? ¿Trece? ¿Doce?

-Dieciséis

-¡Y parecías un chiquillo de diez en ese momento! ¡Carajo! ¿Qué te dio tu padre para que crecieras tanto? ¿Te sembró una semilla dentro de ti, y se te está creciendo un árbol para darte un estirón? –dijo en forma de broma –Si quieres, puedo sacarte ese árbol.

-Por favor, no…. No estoy de humor para comedias…-lo callé.

-Oh, sí…te entiendo…

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando llegó Stayne -¿Qué te he dicho de estar hablando con los otros prisioneros? –me dijo, mientras me corría al rincón.

-Por favor, señor Sota, no sea tan duro con ese muchacho, yo sólo le preguntaba por qué estaba llorando –trató de decir el Carpintero.

-¡No gastes tu saliva hablándole, Carpintero –dijo bien fría la Sota –este animal no para de llorar, nunca comprenderá que mami y papi no durarán toda la vida –abrió la celda y me arrojó en la cara mi camisa que dejé en el cuarto de torturas –los mandaré a trabajar en cinco minutos y no quiero que se estén hablando –nos ordenó mientras salía del cuarto de celdas.

-¡Sí que es bien duro! –reaccionó sorprendido el Carpintero.

-Y lo que nos espera –dije mientras me ponía mi camisa.

La verdad, trabajar como un esclavo era muy difícil, limpiar el castillo si requería mucho trabajo…de por sí ayudaba a limpiar la casa en la aldea, pero limpiar un castillo era otra cosa, limpiar los pisos para que parezcan espejos, las columnas, los vidrios de las ventanas, vía como los pobres animales son utilizados como muebles, si tomaría su lugar para que ellos dejaran de sufrir lo haría, pero la Reina me quiera dar un trabajo mucho más complicado, más que limpiar el castillo: Trabajos forzados afuera del castillo, en el desierto, bajo el sol. Fue muy duro, estar ahí encadenado de pies y muñecas, recogiendo tierra, piedras, quitando raíces, cavar y excavar, los Caballeros Rojos nos vigilaba muy de cerca y si alguien intentaba escapar o cae herido, enfermo o sediento; sufriría 20 latigazos por Stayne.

En esos días, cargaba sobre mis hombros un bastón sujetando una cesta de piedras y otra de ladrillos en ambos lados, era muy pesado, apenas podía caminar, no toleraba el sol y tenía mucha sed. Me tambaleé y caí al piso. El Carpintero corrió para auxiliarme. Stayne con el látigo en la mano gritó -¡Levanten a ese cerdo! –los caballeros rojos me tomaron y me arrojaron ante los demás esclavos. Stayne se acercó y me agarró de las greñas -¿Acaso quieres más latigazos? –dijo a lado de mi cara.

-¡No! –le contesté gimiendo de dolor

-¿Te gusta que te dé latigazos?

-No

-¿No? ¿NO? ¿Qué crees? ¡Te mereces más que 20! –alzó el látigo hacia a mí mientras que me cubría para defenderme. Hasta que el Carpintero logró detener a Stayne.

-¡Deja de entrometerte, Carpintero! ¿Quieres que también te azote?

-¿Es que no has tenido suficiente? ¡Ten algo de compasión! ¡Es sólo un muchacho! –le dijo. Stayne me observaba en el suelo, cubriéndome, temblando y rezando para que Dios me protegiera de lo que iba a venir. Bajó el látigo y me dijo –Esta vez te salvaste, Sombrerero, pero la próxima vez que cometas el mismo error, te azotaré hasta que se te vean los huesos, y eso va contigo también, Carpintero –se retiró. Mientras se alejaba, el Carpintero le hizo el gesto grosero del brazo, ya saben el de "Mandarlo a la Chingada". El Carpinteo era un hombre bien rudo y más con esta vida de esclavo.

-Ven, Hightopp, ya, ya, ya pasó –me dijo, interrumpiendo mi oración y ayudándome a levantarme, pero estaba demasiado débil y agotado para estar de pie. –Tengo sed –dije.

-Todos, muchacho, todos tenemos sed –me dijo mientras el tipo que estaba a la celda de a lado, trajo una cubeta de agua, y con mucho cuidado la tomaba. No era muy fresca el agua pero aun así la bebía con mucha desesperación. Por fin recuperé fuerzas para levantarme, el Carpintero me ayudo con una de las dos cargas que estaba teniendo.

Era de noche…

-¿Quieres dejar de lloriquear? –dijo uno de los esclavos apresados. Yo seguía llorando en el rincón de mi celda –Desde llegaste, no has atormentado con tus llantos de bebito. Hasta un niño de tres años superaría lo que tú sufriste en cinco minutos y sigue adelante.

Sólo el Carpintero y el de la celda de al lado no se quejaban. -¿Crees que nosotros perdimos a nuestras familias como la tuya? Nosotros también perdimos tono y no estamos lloriqueando como nenitas como tú ¡Ya, Hightopp, por el amor de Dios!

-¡Déjalo! ¡Él tiene todo el derecho para desahogarse! –dijo el de la celda de al lado.

-¡Carajo! Te merecías esos 20 latigazos de todos modos. –dijo otro esclavo.

Ya cuando me calmaba dije –No, él tiene razón, tengo que ser fuerte como todos ustedes, igual lo perdieron todo, sus hogares, sus familias, sus amigos…y peor cuando uno de ellos es el que nos hace todo esto…-dije refiriéndome a Iracebeth. -¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Por qué nos tiene mucho rencor? Yo la quería mucho…fuimos muy buenos amigos cuando éramos niños… ¿Por qué se deja temer y no amar?

-Mi querido muchacho –me contestaba el Carpintero –Hay gente que cree que es mejor ser temido y amado

-¿Por qué?

-Por poder…esa es la única razón

-Lo sé…mismo me dijo Jaque…pero no esperaba que ella llegara muy lejos…

Regreso al Presente…

-Tarrant –me decía la Reina Blanca, yo andaba viéndola sentado en una silla de ruedas –Sé que no quieres hablarlo…pero…el doctor me dijo que encontró en ti heridas de que…de que tú…habías sido…que te…ya sabes…te lo han hecho…

-¿Varias veces? Sí, sé a lo que se refiere –dije sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Tarrant, –me decía Mirana dulcemente -¿Podemos hablar de ello? ¿Tú y yo?

-¿Por qué? Si usted dijo que no quiero hablar de eso, ¿por qué insiste hablarlo? –le dije indignado.

-Tarrant, si conservas esos recuerdos, te mantendrán atrapado por el resto de tu vida y te causara un daño mucho peor que lo que habías pasado…la única manera de deshacerte de ellos es hablarlo con alguien con confianza...sólo dímelo, tal vez sea tu reina, pero sigo siendo tu amiga y entre amigos no hay que escondernos las caras –me tomo de la mano, pude sentir la confianza en ella. Yo suspiré –Está bien –me preparé para contarle de ciertas cicatrices que me han dejado en Salazem Grum.


	9. Vendido

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **A partir de este capítulo, el contenido llega a ser muy fuerte, monstruoso y doloroso para menores de edad y débiles de corazón.**

 **¡Se requiere discreción…MUCHA, MUCHA DISCRECIÓN!**

Cap. 9 -Vendido

Dos meses…dos malditos meses como esclavo de la Reina Roja han pasado, lo único bueno que me ha pasado era encontrarme con el Carpintero, me cuidaba como si yo fuese su hijo, evitando sufrir cualquier castigo. Andaba esperando dentro de mi celda, se lo han llevado y no sabía para qué, unos andan diciendo que ya le han cortado la cabeza, lo cual me ponía nervioso pues ya pasó una hora.

De pronto oí alguien acercándose, era él, parecía feliz y libre.

-¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté entre los barrotes.

-Soy libre, Hightopp –dijo feliz –me liberaron y lo mejor pude conseguir un trabajo en la aldea, como carpintero.

Me alegré por él, aunque sí no podré volver a verlo, mi única protección se va.

-Pero…voy a estar solo…de nuevo

-¡No! No te angusties por eso –vigiló a la entrada, notando que nadie de los guardias escuchara, ni Stayne –Bien, escucha mi plan –me pidió –Lo que voy hacer es ahorrar el dinero suficiente y le pediré a Stayne que te compre como ayudante, ya cuando lo haga, serás libre de nuevo, te daré un refugio en mi taller y hallaremos la forma de huir de aquí, juntos.

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy de acuerdo! –dije con entusiasmo –Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás para ahorrar y poder comprarme?

-No lo sé, sólo espero que no sea mucho tiempo, eso sí; tienes que ser paciente, Hightopp y lo más importante, sé fuerte, no dejes que la cochina Sota te sigua haciendo daño, sé fuerte –me dijo sujetando con firmeza la mano.

-Sí –asistí con la cabeza –Esperaré lo que suficiente…todo lo que quiero es ser libre…seré fuerte.

-Sé fuerte –me dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Ya iba a partir.

-¡Espera! –lo detuve y el volteó a verme –Me alegra haberlo tenido durante este tiempo –le dije, él me sonrió –Vaya qué has crecido, Hightopp –me dijo.

En el pueblo de Salazem Grum, El Carpintero fue llevado a una vieja propiedad; perfecta para su negocio, revisaba piso por piso, y encontró un cuartito muy oculto a lado de lo que va a ser su taller, pensó en mí al ver ese cuartito -¡Es perfecto! –le dijo a Stayne.

-Bien, y ojalá que consigas buena madera, para tu reina, ya se está aburriendo usar animales como muebles –dijo groseramente Stayne esperando su pago.

-Claro, claro, ten, ten, ya, deja de rabiar de todo –le dijo pagándole -¡Ah, otra cosa! ¿De casualidad puedo…comprar uno de los esclavos para que me ayude en el taller? No sé, me gustaría tener a… al Hightopp.

-¿Al Hightopp?

-¡Sí! Sé que es un poco…enfermizo y debilucho, pero se ve que es buen muchacho y puede darme una mano en el negocio.

Al parecer, Stayne no le agradaba la idea del Carpintero, no cree que el Carpintero quiera comprarme para ayudarlo en su taller, debido a que soy enfermizo y debilucho.

-Señor, tenemos un problema con los Morath –dijo un caballero rojo.

-Volveré enseguida, y pensare en darte…tu Hightopp, si dices que será útil –dijo saliendo del taller.

Al otro lado, se encontraba un prostíbulo, propiedad de unos tales Morath, alguien de su mercancía había muerto –Y era del servicio especial –dijo el señor Morath, que era un tipo feo, alto, delgado, huesudo con aspecto enfermizo, sosteniéndose con un bastón y estaba borracho, muy borracho -¡Del cuarto Rojo! –se seguía quejando arrojando su botella de licor.

-Por ahora, no tengo prisioneras para que te sirvan –le dijo Stayne.

-¿Prisioneras? Ni podemos secuestra una –se quejaba la señora Morath que era lo contrario a su esposo, bajita y robusta, pero también era muy fea –Consigues más tipos que niñas, Sota malagradecida, si no buscas una, olvídate de los servicios que te damos un fin de semana al mes.

-O por lo menos, que un tipo se atreviera a suplantar a esta basura, para el cuarto rojo –dijo el señor Morath, dándole a Stayne una idea, una idea, brillante para él, pero en realidad era una macabra idea.

-Creo que tengo el tipo adecuado para esto –dijo con una sonrisa –No sabe de este negocio, pero posiblemente lo tenga en la sangre…como su madre…

Esperaba, esperaba, cada segundo, minuto, hora y día en que el Carpintero viniera por mí, tuve que dibujar un calendario en la pared; 10 días esperándolo, después de anotar el décimo día, me senté de nuevo al rincón.

Los recuerdos de la destrucción de mi familia, volvían a mi mente, pero esta vez no lloraba, resistí por fin en no llorar, sólo veía mi sombra en el rincón de enfrente y comencé arrojarle piedritas, despacio estaba arrojándolas, pero conforme sentía el coraje, la ira y culpa por mi pérdida, iba arrojándolas con más fuerza, la ira se estaba apoderando de mí, los ojos se me torneaban rojos del enojo queriendo dañar a mi propia sombra. Y sin darme cuenta, le golpeé a alguien en la frente, no era un esclavo ni un guardia. Lo vi claramente; era yo mismo; antes de la destrucción de mi pueblo, con mi cabello largo hasta los hombros y con el traje de mi abuelo, llevaba en la frente un pequeño corte, él me miró con tristeza mientras que yo lo observaba con frialdad, como si él hubiese hecho algo malo, como si yo hubiese hecho algo malo, de pronto; todo de golpe, me encime a él, cayó al suelo y le jalaba de las greñas, él gritaba de dolor. Le enterré las uñas de mis pulgares a sus ojos, despellejándoselos y dejándolo ciego y empecé en apretarle el cuello, ahogándolo –Por tu culpa, ¡todo es por tu culpa! ¡CERDO! ¡MALDITO! –me gritaba a mí mismo, mientras mi otro yo, trataba de liberarse -¡Por favor! ¡Basta! –atinó a gritar.

-¿Por qué los dejaste morir? ¿Por qué tú no te moriste? ¿Eh? ¡Maldito! ¡MALDITO! –Agarré una roca y comencé a golpearle la cabeza, destrozándole el cráneo -¡Po tu culpa están muertos, hijo de la gran puta! –Me vi a mí mismo, con la cabeza despellejada y desangrada, ciego y con moretones en el cuello, yo seguía golpeándolo -¡PENDEJO INFELIZ!

-¡Hightopp! –alguien me llamó, sacándome de mi ataque de ira, no había otro yo, sin cráneo roto, ni piedras, ni nada, estaba solo en mi celda, el de al lado me sacó de esa autoagresión que me estaba haciendo.

-¡Ay, no! –e dije a mí mismo –Otra vez.

¿Otra vez qué? Se preguntarán. Esos ataques de locura, que en un tiempo he tenido, y creí que ya me he aliviado de ellos están de vuelta. –Ojalá el Carpintero llegué a sacarme de aquí pronto –dije temiendo lo peor.

A la mañana siguiente, pude despertar, para seguir esperando al Carpintero, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, hasta que escuché a alguien acercándose –Oye tú, saldrás de aquí –dijo Stayne. Sentí entusiasmo al oír eso -¿Ya? ¿El Carpintero? –preguntaba.

-Sí, sí, él te está esperando en el pasillo, pronto, ya, no quiero ver tu cara de pobrecito.

Rápidamente, salí del cuarto de celdas, caminado al pasillo, con la ilusión de ver al Carpintero esperándome con los brazos abiertos. Llegué al pasillo pero no había nadie, nadie en lo absoluto -¿Carpintero? ¿Carpintero, dónde estás? –lo llamaba.

-Aquí tengo tu carpintero –oí la voz de un tipo borracho. Volteé y en frente vi a un tipo feo, alto y borracho. Me golpeó en la cabeza con una botella de licor. Caí de rodillas, con un dolor espantoso en donde me golpeó, empezaba a sangrar -¡Viejo estúpido borracho! –le insulté -¿Qué coño le…? –alguien me estaba tapando la nariz violentamente con un pañuelo que traía un olor dándome sueño. Stayne me estaba durmiendo con cloroformo. De ahí no supe que ocurrió después. "Papá, Abuelo, ayúdeme" eso fue lo último que tenía en mente.

Desperté, pero no podía ver nada, tenía una venda en los ojos, mi espalda estaba sobre un mástil de madera, con las manos atadas atrás y alrededor del mástil, estaba sentado entre rodillas en un suelo duro y sucio, todavía me seguía doliendo el golpe que aquel borracho me dio en la cabeza, me sentía mareado y asqueado por el olor a cloroformo. Entre la venda veía sombras acercándose y voces de mujeres tratando de calmar mi miedo –Tranquilo, estuviste dormido por tres horas –oí a una mujer pasando un pañuelo húmedo al golpe en mi cabeza limpiando la herida -¿Dónde…dónde estoy? –pregunté.

-Estás en la propiedad de los Morath. Te compraron para que seas la nueva mercancía

-¿Mercancía? ¿Para qué? –dije aterrorizado -¡No! Tengo que estar con el Carpintero. Él iba a comprarme, él…-decía mientras forzaba en liberarme de mis ataduras, hasta que escuché al mismo hombre borracho a que se alejaran de mí. Bruscamente me quitó la venda en los ojos, y pude ver que estaba dentro de un sótano, había muchas mujeres; la mayoría de ellas eran jóvenes, tenían mucho maquillaje y vestía con vestidos desgastados pero atractivos, aquel sótano era donde dormían, en frente de mí estaba aquel señor Morath –Muy bien, muchacho, desde ahora serás mío y vas a ser todo lo que yo te diga, ¿oíste? Le di a Stayne una buena cantidad de dinero, así que tendrás que serme útil.

-Señor, por favor, yo no quiero estar aquí –le rogaba al señor Morath –Tengo que estar con el Carpintero, él iba a pedirme primero…

-¡Olvida lo de tu carpintero! ¿Acaso crees que Stayne sabía por qué él te pedía tanto? Para huir de aquí y quizás decir malas lenguas sobre nosotros en Marmoreal ¡No somos tan estúpidos!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –llegó la Señora Morath indignada.

-Mira, querida. Pude conseguir a quién utilizar para los clientes del cuarto rojo.

La Señora Morath me observó y de mala gana -¿A un niño?

-Dijimos que si consiguiéramos; por lo menos a un tipo para que sea la nueva mercancía lo consiguiéramos y además nos dará mucho dinero.

-¿Y por qué crees que nos será útil este mocoso? –dijo indignada la señora -¿Qué edad tienes, niño?

-29 años, Madame –le contesté.

-Ya no es para nada un niño, mujer, pero tiene cara de niñito podre, es un huérfano, perdió a su familia hace 2 meses.

-¡Bueno, eso me alivia de todos modos! No vaya a ser secuestrado, casi perdemos la cabeza por robar a niñas de su edad –dijo acercándose a mí.

-¡No! Sí fui secuestrado…-iba a decir.

-¡Tú, cállate! No importa si fuiste secuestrado, ya nadie vendrá por ti –dijo el señor Morath, mientras la señora Morath sostenía mi cara con fuerza, examinándome –Sí, te ves muy joven para tener 29 años…¡Mmm, pero si estás muy guapo! ¡Muy hermoso! Tienes muy bonitos ojos, me encanta el verde, nariz perfecta, labios bien definidos, y al mi parecer tienes rasgos femeninos muy exquisitos –me dijo soltándome la cara –Creo que es perfecto.

-¿Perfecto? ¿Para qué? –pregunté.

-Tú ya deberás saber para qué –me dijo la Señora –Pero primero contéstame esta pregunta: ¿Eres virgen?

Al oír eso, se me había helado todo el cuerpo y conocimiento. Me quedé mudo y apenado.

-Volveré a preguntarte ¿Eres virgen?

Yo más apenado, sin ver a nadie en la cara, negué muy débilmente con la cabeza y dije un pequeño –No.

-¡CONTESTA, MUGRIENTO PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA! ¿ERES VIRGEN? –gritó furioso el señor Morath.

-¡No, no lo soy! –alcé la voz –No soy virgen. Dejé de serlo cuando tenía 16 –dije muy apenado.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabrás de lo que te vas a dedicar –dijo el señor –Además, deberías llevarlo en la sangre, ya que tu madre, también era una puta.

Otra vez esos horribles insultos sobre mi madre, de nuevo humillándome diciendo algo que no es, ella no fue una prostituta y yo tampoco lo seré. Soy un hombre libre.

-Vuelva a decir eso sobre mi madre y le romperé todo lo que se llama cara –dije enojando, entonando mis ojos verdes en rojo -¡Mugriento, borracho, puerco, poca madre, pendejo lleno de pulgas! ¡Tampoco soy una puta! ¡SOY UN HOMBRE LIBRE! ¡RATAS DE MIMICÓN, PULGRE DE CULO, DILATRO DE MIERDA, GALLYGOMERS…! –La señora Morath me calló, dándome una dolorosa bofetada, haciéndome entrar en sí -¡Cállate, niño berrinchudo, malcriado, malagradecido!

El señor Morath me tomó de las greñas, acercando la cara a la suya –Escúchame, estúpido, vuelves hacerme esos berrinches o haré que la Reina Roja te corte la cabeza. ¡Será la primera y última vez que me hagas esos teatritos!

-Yo…lo siento –intenté disculparme, llorando de dolor mientras me asqueaba al olor de alcohol que él llevaba a su boca -¿Lo sientes? –me sacudió la cabeza haciéndome llorar más –Debes enfrentar tu realidad, Hightopp, ya no vives en tu pueblito feliz, ya no tienes familia ni eres un hombre libre, ahora eres una prostituta. Una puta, sucia, asquerosa, vale nada como lo fue tu madre. Sí ella fue una puta y tú, un hijo bastardo que tuvo junto con la malicia podrida por mercurio de tu asqueroso padre, ¡Un mal en esta naturaleza! ¡Un cerdo que deben despellejar en un matadero! ¡Un parásito! ¡Eso es lo que tú eres! –me soltó, apoyó fuertemente mi cabeza al mástil -¡Átenle el cuello! –ordenó. Una mujer ató mi cuello alrededor del mástil, como el garrote vil, dejando mi cabeza alzada y causándome un dolor de cuello, hombros y espalda, me lo ataron firmemente, apenas respiraba, luego con la misma venda que me puso en los ojos, la formó en una bola y me la puso en la boca amordazándome.

-Te quedarás así todo el resto del día y toda la noche, no probarás ni un bocado en el almuerzo ni en la cena, ese será tu castigo por tu mal comportamiento –se dirigió a las chicas -¡Y que ni se les ocurra acercarse a él, ni le den ni piedad ni compasión, si no quieren que las castigue como él! –volvió a dirigirse a mí –Mañana empezarás a trabajar como las demás. Servirás muy bien a los clientes, permitirás que te cojan cuando ellos quieran; como si fuesen sus últimas noches, harás todo lo que ellos te pidan, dejarás que te toquen dónde quieran y cómo quieran y si no obedeces, te regresaré al castillo para que te ejecuten.

Todos han salido del sótano, encerrándolo con llave, dejándome solo. Lloraba más de la miseria que ando viviendo, todas mis ilusiones de ser libre, de volver a tener la vida que han arrebatado, lejos de los castigos, de las torturas y de tanta esclavitud, se han ido y para siempre, mi esperanza ya ha terminado. Preferiría ser decapitado que ser prostituido, pero no, ellos querían mantenerme vivo para seguir sufriendo, y por esa razón fui vendido.

 **NOTA:**

 **Para los Moraths me los imaginé más o menos como los "Thénardiers" de "Les Miserables", haciendo lucir a Tarrant como una imagen masculina de "Cosette". Así de miserable lo tendrá nuestra pobre "Tormentita" ¿Cómo sobrevira? Quién sabe**

… **DX!**


	10. Lo mas estupido que he hecho en mi vida

Cap.10- Lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida

(13 años antes)

Yo tenía 16 años, estaba sentado en los jardines de Marmoreal, triste, decaído, tratando de animarme leyendo un libro que encontré en la Biblioteca Real. Estaba en un grave problema: El envenenamiento por Mercurio que tuve desde mi nacimiento, estaba empeorando debido a que estaba siendo aprendiz de Sombrero de mi padre, últimamente he tenido terribles ataques, la comida me hacía mal, adelgazaba mucho, tenía una estatura tan baja para un chico de mi edad, y tenía unos espantosos ataques de ira e histeria. El médico le ha dicho a mi padre que para evitar que me vuelva ocurrir esos ataques es que deje el negocio de la fabricación de sombreros. Mi más grande sueño que es ser un Sombrerero llegó al pique, no haré grandes sombreros como mi padre y como toda mi familia. Mi padre me observaba desde la ventana de su taller, sentía lástima debido a que también me prohibieron entrar a su taller. Papá sabía de eso, todo sombrerero llega a tener esos ataques, pero no se esperaba a que los tuviera tan jovencito.

Si tan sólo hubiese una cura para este envenenamiento, pero es imposible. Yo haría lo que fuera para quitármelo.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es el pobrecito sombrerero que no puede hacer sus sombreritos ya que su papi teme que se rompa en pedacitos –era Ilosovic Stayne, como aprendiz de soldado del ejército del Rey. Siempre burlándose de todo lo que me pasa, como su padre.

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Stayne? No estoy de humor para tus chistes –le dije indignado, levantándome para irme a otro lado. –Bueno, sólo me pregunte si querías un poco de mi compañía…

-¡No, necesito la compañía de nadie! –le dije, mientras me detenía al lago. Suspiré –No sé qué hare, Stayne. No sé qué puedo hacer…mi sueño de ser sombrerero de ha ido al fondo, al pique y todo por este maldito envenenamiento, que me está haciendo sentir como un inútil, una carga para papá –solté otro suspiro –Debería haber una cura para este envenenamiento.

Stayne sonrió cuando dije eso -¡Oh, pero claro que la hay! Sólo que nadie la ha averiguado.

Eso me llamó la atención -¿La hay? ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál es? Dímelo –le pedí, casi se lo rogué. Él lo que hizo era observar mi pequeño, débil y flacucho cuerpo de pies y cabeza –No, creo que no, no serías capaz de hacerlo…

-¡No, no, no, dímelo! ¡Sí seré capaz! ¡Haré todo lo que sea para quitarme este veneno de encima! –le dije.

-¿Lo juras? ¿Serías capaz?

-Por favor…dímelo…me salvarías la vida -le rogaba.

-Si te lo digo, promete que no vas a decírselo a nadie, ni al médico, no a los reyes y ni siquiera a tu familia, a nadie, ni siquiera a alguien que le tengas confianza. Tiene que ser secreto –me advirtió.

-Me cortaré la lengua antes de decírselo a alguien, pero por favor dime… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –le rogaba con desesperación.

-Muy bien –dijo –La única manera para que puedas curarte de tu envenenamiento es… -pero se detuvo empezando a reírse.

-¡Dímelo! –le pedí.

-La única manera para que puedas curarte es…que dejes de ser… virgen.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté atónito -¿Dejar de ser virgen? ¿Quieres decir que tengo que…?

-¡Así es! –dijo Stayne -¡Tienes que tener relaciones con alguien! ¿O qué? ¿Acaso tu padre no te habló sobre el sexo, los cambios de la adolescencia y las relaciones?

-Pues...sí…cuando tenía 11 años me habló de ello…y…y de los problemas de lo que podía causar pero…pero…todavía no estoy listo para tener… ¡NO! ¡No puedo hacerlo! –me negué.

-¿No dijiste que harías todo lo que sea para quitarte ese veneno de encima?

-Pues cambié de opinión –dije alejándome –No voy arriesgarme en acostarme con cualquiera por un capricho mío.

-Muy bien, esa es tu decisión –dijo Stayne –Pero, si no lo intentas, ya no te podrás curar, ya no cumplirías tu sueño de ser un sombrerero y seguirás sintiéndote tan inútil de no poder hacer nada, siendo una carga, un dolor de cabeza para tu papá –me detuve al escuchar eso. Él tenía razón, si sigo con este malestar, le causaría graves problemas a mi padre, más de los que ya tiene, cosa que yo no quiero que ocurra. Él se acercó –Conozco a una doncella del palacio que tiene tu edad a quien le urge un buen partido. Todas sus hermanas ya están casadas y con hijos y ella está presionada por sus padres en que busque un buen esposo, tú serías perfecto para ella.

-¿Cuándo podré verla? –le pregunté, aun pensándolo.

-¿Qué te parece mañana al amanecer? Te escabulles en tu casa esta noche y llegas temprano –me dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro –Como puedes ver, Hightopp, para que un hombre resuelve sus problemas aún imposibles, lo único que tiene que buscar es a una mujer a quien abrirle las piernas y le abra paso a nuestra parte del cuerpo más valiosa.

Esa misma noche, yo estaba en mi habitación acostado en mi cama aun pensando si lo tengo que hacer o no. De pronto me vino en la mente el recuerdo cuando mi padre me habló sobre los cambios en pubertad y…de la sexualidad.

 _(flashback)_

 _Yo tenía 11 años…_

 _-Conforme vas creciendo, tu cuerpo llega a tener cambios un tanto drásticos. Te llega la pubertad. –me contaba papá._

 _-¿La Pubertad? –pregunté._

 _-Sí, es cuando te crece el bigote y barba, te cambia la voz, a veces te llegan granitos en la cara, igual tus órganos sexuales llegan a…_

 _-¿Órganos…sexuales? Papá, ¿qué es lo…sexual? –le pregunté aún._

 _-Mira…hijo –se preparaba -Cuando sientes algo por una mujer o ella algo por ti, llegan a compartir ese algo, entre ustedes mismos que se llama: Sexualidad. Tener sexo. Les dan una sensación de conectarse juntos, cuerpo a…cuerpo._

 _-¿Y cómo se conectan cuerpo a cuerpo?_

 _-Bueno…se acuestan juntos en la cama, se tocan los unos a los otros, se besan, y…el hombre une su…ya sabrás…con el…ya sabrás…de la mujer y cuando lo hacen llegan a perder algo que han mantenido en sus cuerpos que se llama: la Virginidad. También eso hace que las mujeres lleguen a tener hijos._

 _-¿Quieres decir que para que yo sea papá, tengo que hacer todo eso con una mujer cuando crezca? –le pregunté atónito._

 _-Sí, es parte de la naturaleza, hombres, animales, todo el mundo lo hace. Eso sí, hacerlo requiere de una gran responsabilidad._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Hacerlo puede ser malo?_

 _-No es que llegue a ser malo, pero hay gente que confunden esas sensaciones como una clase de necesidad incontrolable…y llegan a cometer demasiados errores; como tener hijos fuera del matrimonio o no planeados, enfermedades, hacerlo con otras personas que no es tu pareja…_

 _-¿Como el viejo Stayne? Él siempre está con un montón de mujeres y ninguna de ellas es la mamá de Ilosovic –comenté haciéndolo reír –Eso, hijo, lo que hace el viejo Stayne, es uno de esos errores._

 _-¿Y lo tengo que hacer cuando sea grande?_

 _-Así es, mi chiquitín, cuando crezcas y te llegas enamorar de una chica, y decides casarte con ella, tendrás que estar listo; tú y ella, para hacerlo, con calma, responsabilidad y lo más importante, mi pequeñito…con amor…siempre hay que hacerlo con amor._

 _-Pues no creo que esté tan listo cuando sea grande –dije arrugando la nariz –Todo lo que se tiene que hacer para conectarse cuerpo a cuerpo con una mujer me da algo de…asquito._

 _Mi papá se reía al escuchar eso._

 _(Fin de flashback)_

-¿Tarrant? ¡Tarrant! –Regginald me regresó al presente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –entré en sí.

-¿Dónde estabas, hermanito? ¿En la luna? –bromeó como siempre mi hermano, listo para su cita con Lizzie, iba a salir por la ventana de nuestro cuarto, debido a que la puerta principal ya estaba cerrada.

-Reggie –lo llamé.

-¿Sí?

-¿La relación de pareja que tú tienes con Lizzie…lo tomas con responsabilidad?

-Claro, toda relación con parejas se deben tomar con responsabilidad…y diversión también –bromeó.

-Y… ¿Aún no estás listo para que tú…tengas…pues ya sabes…eso con ella?

-¿Listo para…? ¿De...de qué hablas, Tarrant? –me preguntó extrañado con mi pregunta.

-No, no es nada –terminé de hablar.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Lizzie no es muy paciente y ya sabes cómo se pone, ¿mantendrás la ventana abierta?

-Yo siempre te mantengo la ventana abierta

-¡Ay, mi hermanito! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? –Bromeó entre risas, dándome un beso en la frente –No me esperes despierto.

Y sí, esperé despierto, pero no para que volviera Regginald, sino para ir a conseguir mi cura.

Al siguiente día, Regginald, quien ya estaba en el cuarto, despertó normalmente, se limpiaba y se arreglaba. Se dio cuenta que yo aún no me desperté -¿Tarrant? ¿Sigues dormido? –se acercaba a mi cama –Tarrant, no me digas que me estuviste espe…-se dio cuenta que estaba muy suave y acolchonado, retiró las sabanas y vio que no estaba en ella, sino un par de almohadas formando un cuerpo humano.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! –Regginald bajaba a la cocina, donde papá hacía el desayuno -¿Qué pasa, Reggie? ¿Por qué gritas? Dónde está tu hermano?

-¡Se escapó!

En Marmoreal, Stayne caminaba como si algo picarón hubiese ocurrido, Jaque El Caballero Blanco, muy discreto se preguntaba por qué tiene ese humor a esta mañana. Camino por el pasillo donde él pasó y en una de las habitaciones escucha ruidos extraños. Puso muy atento su oído a la puerta y poco a poco trataba de saber que era, la abrió; Lo que acabó de ver lo sorprendió.

-¡¿Tarrant?!

Una sorpresa me llevé cuando mi padrino me encontró en una cama, sin ropa, conectándome cuerpo a cuerpo con la doncella de la que Stayne me contó.

-¿Jaque? –reaccioné levantándome de un brinco en la cama junto con la chica. Ambos nos cubríamos con las sábanas.

-¡Señor, por favor! ¡No es lo que cree! –decía nerviosa la doncella. Jaque se acercaba muy molesto, me tomó y empezó a sacudirme -¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿No que no estas aún listo para hacerlo? –me alzaba la voz.

-¡Es que…! –trataba de explicarle

-¡Señor, nosotros…! –la doncella trataba de hablar.

-¡Tú, fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! –le gritó, y ella tomó sus prendas y se salió del cuarto -¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! –le decía a la niña desesperado, pero Jaque me detuvo.

-¡Basta, Tarrant! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –yo logré soltarme de él, corrí hacia el espejo, para ver si hubo resultados.

Nada.

Sigo igual, aún tengo los rasgos de mi envenenamiento de mercurio.

-Sigo igual –dije con decepción. Me senté en la orilla de la cama.

-Tarrant –me habló Jaque un poco más tranquilo -¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Yo, anhelando aire y conteniendo las lágrimas, le dije –Es que…Stayne…

-¿Stayne, qué?

-Stayne me dijo que si pierdo la virginidad, me curaría del envenenamiento.

Una hora después… papá llegó a Marmoreal desesperado, entrando al salón del trono, donde andaban interrogando a Stayne, se encontró con Jaque -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Tarrant? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Tranquilo, Zanik, tu hijo está con el médico –lo calmaba Jaque.

-¿En el médico? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿OTRO ATAQUE?

-¡No! Es que…Tarrant, tuvo…relaciones con una doncella

-¿QUÉ? Pe-pe-pero ¿cómo es que…?

-El joven Stayne le metió en la cabeza que si pierde la virginidad, se curaría del envenenamiento.

Cuando escuchó eso, a papá le llegó la rabia, se acercaba a Stayne lo sostuvo y lo pegó en la pared -¿Crees que todo esto es un juego? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle esas idioteces a mi hijo? ¡Asqueroso, infeliz! ¿Por qué no te enfrentas como hombre…? –Pero es apartado por el viejo Stayne, jalándolo fuertemente -¡No te atrevas hablarle así a mi muchacho, Hightopp asqueroso!

-¡No defiendas a tu hijo, Stayne, lo que ese patán hizo con el mío no tiene nombre!

-¡Caballeros, basta! –los calmó el Rey -¡Sé que esta situación es muy seria, pero con violencia no se resolverá nada!

-¡Majestad, por favor! –dijo el viejo Stayne -¡Hightopp debería agradecerle a mi hijo en que haya convertido a su bebecito de porcelana en un hombre! Además, ese muchacho tiene las mismas agallas que la puta de su madre.

Con aquel insulto, papá se lanzó sobré él y empezaron a luchar en el suelo -¡No insultes a mi Tyva, maldito! ¡Mi Tyva era una mujer decente, y nuestro Tarrant es nuestro amor encarnado! ¿Puta? ¡Putas con las quienes te acuestas…!

-¡Zanik! –se oyó a mi abuelo en la entrada, logrando detener la pelea, yo estaba a su lado, mientras me calmaba con un brazo en mi hombro -¡Suficiente!

A mí se caía la cara de la vergüenza ante todos ellos, sobre todo ante papá, pensando que él estaba decepcionado conmigo.

Regresamos a la aldea, yo no me atrevía a salir de mi cuarto, me sentía pésimo de lo que hice, pensaba que todos se burlarán de mí y que papá nunca volvería hablarme.

Sin embargo, una sombra llegaba adentro del cuarto, era papá trayendo un pedazo de pie de manzana con cajeta y helado de vainilla. Lo puso en la mesita de noche –Ten, es tu favorito.

-Pa'…Perdóname, papá, no quise decepcionarte.

-No, hijo, no lo estoy, no hiciste nada malo, sólo fue una mala experiencia nada más eso.

-No, papá…dijiste que para tener relaciones habías que estar listos, hacerlo con calma, responsabilidad y amor…yo no estaba listo…y no lo hice con nada de eso…ni siquiera con amor.

Papá soltó un suspiro –Por lo menos tú y esa muchacha no tuvieron nada grave tras haberlo hecho…

-Tampoco fue culpa de ella. Ella acepto por desesperación a un problema suyo, al igual que yo.

-¿Desesperación? ¿Por qué estabas desesperado en hacerlo?

-Estaba desesperado en curarme del envenenamiento, no quería terminar como un enfermizo inútil, no quiero acabar siendo una carga para ti.

-¿Una carga? ¡No! Hijo, no digas eso, tú nunca serás una carga para mí, jamás lo eres, jamás lo has sido y jamás lo serás. Yo estaré a tu lado, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Pero qué pasará cuando ya no estés? Los padres no son para toda la vida.

-Pues seguiremos luchando para que siguas adelante, quizás no haya cura para tu envenenamiento, pero si muestras que eres fuerte aún con él, ya llegarás hacer grandes cosas y muy útiles. No importa que te ocurra, no importa que me vaya a ocurrir, siempre, siempre…debes buscar una razón para seguir vivo…y loco.

Con esas palabras, le sonreí mientras derramaba lágrimas de alivio –Ven aquí –me dijo, dándome un abrazo lleno de mucho amor paternal.

De por sí los padres perdonan de lo que se a sus hijos, incluso con mi caso que fue cometer lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida.


	11. Tina

Cap. 11 –Tina

Caí entre rodillas, tratando de recuperar aire, mi cuello quedó horriblemente marcado por aquel garrote vil que me hicieron y trataba de aliviar el dolor de mi espalda y cuello que estaban muy adoloridos. Me sentía muy débil y con hambre.

-Muy bien, mocoso, ahora levántate para que te preparen para los clientes –me dijo el señor Morath, agarrándome del brazo para levantarme, pero yo me aparté de él para que me soltara –Puedo hacerlo yo solo.

Entré a lo que llaman el Cuarto Rojo. Era el cuarto más arregladito, elegante y lujosos de todo el prostíbulo, las paredes, los muebles y la cama; todo era de rojo. Este cuarto era para clientes ricos y poderosos, de la realeza, de la nobleza, de la corte de la Reina Roja, incluso para lo que trabajan en su ejército.

-Tienes la dicha fortuna de ser del Cuarto Rojo –me decía la señora Morath, sentándome en el tocador –Vendrán, príncipes, duques, condes, virreyes, soldados guapos…

-¿No hay mujeres? –pregunté.

-En una mujer es lo que te vamos a convertir

-¿Qué?

-Quieto –me colocó espuma de afeitar en la cara. Todavía no me creció la barba y bigote, pero ella quería mantenerme la cara, limpia y suave como…-¡Suave como las nalguitas de un bebé! –dijo terminando de afeitarme –Ya verás, mi cielo, vamos a convertir tu belleza en una mina de oro.

Después empezó a ponerme…ropa interior de mujer…sí, como oíste… ¡Ropa interior de mujer! Tuve que usar un corsé, era muy apretado e incómodo. Ahora entiendo a las mujeres.

-¡Más ajustado! –ordenó la señora a la chica que me ajustaba el corsé.

-Ya se lo ajusté lo que se puede, madame –dijo la chica –Si sigo ajustándoselo más, se asfixiará, ¿no podemos intentar con un corsé más ancho?

-¡Tonterías! Debemos darle la forma más adecuada a este bombón. Lo que él debería hacer es bajar un poco más de peso. Está gordo, ese problema.

¿Gordo? ¿Me llamó gordo? ¡Yo no estaba gordo! De hecho, estaba más delgado de lo que debería estar un tipo de mi edad.

-Ten –medio la chica unos pañuelos.

-¿Para qué?

-Métetelos en el sostén, así darás la sensación que tienes busto de mujer.

Entonces, hice lo que ella me aconsejó, me coloqué los pañuelos en el sostén, les di forma para que parezca que tengo busto de mujer. Después de eso, me mostraron dos vestidos, uno verde y uno rojo con bordados negros, esos vestidos son lo único que no estaban desgastados y marchitos como el de las otras chicas, de hecho eran muy hermosos, elegantes y también muy atractivos.

-¿Qué tal el verde? Es muy bonito y combina con tus ojos –dijo la señora mostrándome el verde. Yo no dije una palabra –O ese, oh sí, este es perfecto, rojo, el color de la sangre, la pasión, la…

-Reina Roja –murmuré. Después de ponerme el vestido rojo y de accesorio; una gargantilla, empezaron a ponerme, maquillaje, fuerte, me pintaron los labios, me pusieron sombras y delineador en los ojos, más color en las mejillas, incluso me pusieron pestañas postizas. De último, vendaron toda mi cabeza para cubrirme el cabello y me pusieron una peluca de color rojo; no rojo naranja como el mío, sino rojo natural y con rizos y una flor como decoración.

Ya después de que han terminado de arreglarme, me mostraron en el espejo. Un enorme pánico me llegó cuando me vi con el vestido, con el maquillaje y con la peluca puesta. Sí, me convirtieron en una mujer hermosa, coqueta y seductora. Pero yo me sentía muy avergonzado, humillado y atemorizado de lo que iban utilizar a esa hermosa mujer.

-Mírate, estás hecha una diosa, una afrodita…bueno, sí, en realidad eres un adonis, pero imagina las riquezas que nos vas a dar con esta sublimidad, mi amor –me decía la señora Morath -¡Vaya! Convirtieron a ese mocoso en una verdadera princesa, ¿eh? –dijo el señor Morath observándome.

-Ahora debemos darte otro nombre –dijo la señora -¡Ya sé! ¡Te vamos a llamar…Tina! ¿Te gusta, Tina?

Yo negué con la cabeza, quería llorar -¡Oye, no! ¡No estés llorando! ¡No vayas arruinar el maquillaje…! ¡Tina! –caí de nuevo de rodillas, me estaba desmayando del hambre.

-Estoy…muy…hambriento –dije con debilidad.

-Bueno, te daré este viejo pedazo de pan que tengo por aquí –dijo el señor Morath, sacando un viejo y seco pedazo de pan –Pero antes, tendrás que hacerme un pago, para la comida y el techo.

-Yo no tengo nada –le dije.

-Tu ropa vieja, ¿ya no la vas a usar? -señaló mi traje de la fiesta en el día Horuvendush, o de lo que sobra de ella -¡No, por favor! –dije agarrándola y abrazándola como si fuese algo valioso –Esta ropa era de mi abuelo. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de él.

-¡Elige bien! O tu estómago o esos trapos de tu abuelo que ya es devorado por lombrices bajo la tierra.

Me arrebato el traje de mi abuelo y me arrojó el pedazo de pan como si fuese basura. Lo agarré y me lo comí. Estaba muy seco y duro, pero de todos modos tenía que alimentarme.

-¡Ya, levántate y prepárate que vendrán los clientes!

-Y recuerda. Consiéntelos y dales placer como si fuese su última noche

Todos han salido, dejándome solo en el Cuarto Rojo, incluso la señora Morath cerró la puerta con llave. Yo aún estaba muy asustado, no tenía idea de que iba a terminar así; Al pique. Me puse de rodilla a lado de la cama y empecé a rezarle a Dios que por lo menos, me mantenga a salvo de este negocio que en particular me da pavor, también rezaba a mi papá a mi abuelo, sé que están muertos, pero por lo menos que me den una señal o que traigan un ángel de la guarda para no sentirme solo –Tengo miedo…tengo miedo, abuelo, tengo miedo, papá, ¡tengo mucho miedo!...

 _ **(Algo parecido al Mago de Oz, cuando Dorothy queda encerrada en el Castillo de la Bruja Mala y llama a su tía)**_

Se abrió de nuevo la puerta, yo, con un salto, dejé de rezar y me puse al rincón asustado.

-¡Oh, Tina! –llamó la Señora Morath trayendo mi primer cliente, un virrey, regordete y alto, de unos cuarenta años. -¡Tu primer cliente!

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero que hermosura de criatura han traído! –dijo el virrey, observándome de forma picarona de pies a cabeza.

-Se llama Tina, nada más cuídemela bien, es su primera vez y está un poquito nerviosa.

-No se preocupe, Señora Morath, no dañaré su nueva mercancía, haré que esta linda muñequita goce su primera vez.

La señora Morath volvió a cerrar la puerta dejándome sólo con el virrey –Sí que eres muy hermosa –dijo el virrey acercándose, yo me ponía tenso y tembloroso cada vez que estaba cerca, nada más, lo que hice era inclinarme como hacen las damas ante una persona importante -¡Y tienes modales! ¡Qué maravilla! Ven –alargó su mano hacia mí, pero yo lo que quería era alejarme de él –Oh, no tengas miedo, princesa, no voy a lastimarte, soy un hombre de palabra.

Con la mano temblorosa, le tome la mano y me jalaba lentamente hacia él, mientras me besaba la mano, me puso a lado de la cama mientras él estaba atrás de mí, apartando los rizos de la peluca que cubría mi cuello y empezó a besuqueármelo hasta el hombro, y manoseándome el cuello, el pecho, las caderas hasta las piernas. Escalofríos y ganas de vomitar me daba cuando sentía sus asquerosas manos y boca sobre mi piel. El corazón me latía con tanta desesperación que pensaba que se me iba a reventar, hasta mi…ya -sabrán-qué…me palpitaba, tratando de calmarlo, apachurrándolo con mis piernas.

El vuelve subiendo sus manos, manoseándome más las piernas y levantando la falda del vestido, metiendo sus mugrientas manos entre mis piernas para tocar mis…"cositas".

-¡No! –le dije, apartando su mano de ahí.

-shhh, shhh, ya, ya, preciosa, no temas, sólo gózalo, muñequita, gózalo –me dijo el virrey, su besos subían de mi cuello a mi oreja, incluso me estaba dando asquerosas lamidas.

De pronto, me empujó a la cama –Muy bien, muchacho, haz tu trabajo –dije de forma fría.

-Sabe usted que…

-¿Qué eres un tipo? Sí, Stayne me contó sobre ti, que lo tienes en la sangre, ya que tu madre fue una puta –dijo empezando abrir sus pantalones –Bueno, yo seré en averiguarlo primero, después de todo, no te ves tan mal como puta.

Sin pensarlo, rápidamente le di una patada, haciéndolo caer al rincón -¡Hijo de puta! –gruñó. Me levante de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta -¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor abren! ¡Por favor! ¡El virrey se puso mal! –mentía tocando desesperadamente la puerta y aproveché a que los Moraths la abrieran para salir.

-¡Hightopp! ¡Tina! –gritaron los señores uno a la vez, viéndome huir.

-¡Atrápenlo! –rugió el señor Morath.

-¡No! –grité cuando las prostitutas me agarraron al estar a punto de llegar a la puerta principal -¡No! ¡No voy hacer eso! ¡No lo haré! ¡No van a obligarme!

-¡Preparen muy bien a esa rata! –dijo el virrey saliendo del burdel.

Furioso el señor Morath me agarró de los hombros y me puso a la pared -¿Qué hiciste, idiota? ¡Ni siquiera nos han pagado por tus rabietas! –yo me movía para que me soltara -¡Déjeme ir! ¡No tienen derecho en hacerme esto! ¡No me obligarán!

-¿Quieres que te corten la cabeza? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Caminar a la guillotina?

-¡Prefiero perder la cabeza que me estén tirando encima las porquerías de sus clientes! -le rugí en la cara.

-¿Eso prefieres? –me dijo el señor arrojándome al suelo –Bueno, quizás pueda llevarte a que te corten la cabeza, pero antes, te la cortarán rota.

Me tomó de la oreja, como un niño malcriado y me llevó directo al sótano. Adentro me arrojó al suelo y alzó su bastón hacia mí -¡Ahora vas a ver cómo arreglamos los problemas con las putas como tú!

-¡No, no, no! ¡No lo haga, no…! –y comenzó a golpearme con su bastón con mucha fuerza y haciéndome gritar y llorar de dolor.

Afuera del sótano, las prostitutas se tapaban los oídos, al escuchar los golpes y mis ruegos y gritos de dolor y la señora Morath andaba esperando a que termine en que me den el escarmiento. El bastón dolía peor que el látigo.

Después de aquellos golpes, me quitaron todo lo que era Tina, me dieron ropa vieja y me volvieron a encerrar en el sótano sin comer ni cenar. Estaba sentado en el suelo sobre un montón de paja dura de la cual va era mi cama, me encadenaron el tobillo hacia el muro, tenía moretones en todos lados, algunos sangraban.

Alguien abrió la puerta y entró. Era la prostituta que me ayudó a ponerme el traje de Tina, vino con un balde de agua, se acercó y empezó a limpiarme las heridas.

-Tienes que estar limpio para mañana, el virrey volverá y esta vez tendrás que cumplirle –me dijo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunté.

-Selina.

-¿A ti te secuestraron?

-No, siempre fui así, de niña vivía en la calle, sin casa, ni padres, ni escuela, nada. Hasta que los Moraths me recogieron y me forzaron a limpiar el burdel, cuando crecí empecé a trabajar como prostituta. La mayoría de las chicas vivieron esa situación, muy pocas fueron prisioneras de la Reina Roja, sólo vinieron aquí para no perder la cabeza.

-Pues yo daría lo que fuera para morirme pronto –dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre de la boca y nariz –Ya no tengo nada para qué pelear, lo perdí todo. Mi hogar, a mi papá, a mi hermano, a mi sobrino, a mi padrino…mi libertad.

-¿Es cierto que tu madre era una prostituta? –preguntó Selina.

-No –le dije –Fue una doncella de Marmoreal, ahí conoció a mi papá y se enamoraron. Mi abuela materna no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación, pero ellos se amaban tanto, que si querían estar juntos, así que se casaron y después…me tuvieron. Mi abuela nunca quiso conocerme, decía que yo era una aberración para la familia.

-¿Cómo murió tu mamá?

-Poco antes de que yo naciera, el Clan Hightopp hizo una fiesta para celebrar mi llegada; de por si los Hightopp hacíamos fiestas de todo, a mi madre le dieron una copa sin darse cuenta que el contenido traía un veneno. Muchos acusaban a mi abuela que ella fue quien intentó matarme antes de que yo naciera…mamá se puso muy mal, tenía que nacer los más pronto posible…la llevaron a Witzend durante una noche tormentosa…Ambos logramos sobrevivir…decían que yo era milagroso porque el doctor dio la advertencia de que yo iba a morir abortado a causa del veneno…

-Y sigues aquí…

-Sí, bueno, otro milagro ocurrió; la tormenta se detuvo cuando empecé a llorar, por eso me pusieron el nombre de Tarrant. "Tormentita" así me llamaba mi abuelo, pero aun así, el veneno me dejó…como soy y lo demás dejaba a mi madre débil muy lentamente. Cuando tuve 5 años, se puso peor…le dio pulmonía y…murió.

-¿Y qué hay de tu abuela? ¿Nunca la conociste?

Yo negué con la cabeza –Ni siquiera sé si sigue viva. Hay quienes dicen que tras la muerte de mi madre, se suicidó ahorcándose. Se sintió muy culpable.

-¿Le tienes rencor de lo que te hizo?

-No –dije –Mi abuelo me decía que al más grande enemigo nunca hay que darle castigos con nuestras propias manos, que ellos mismos se autocastigan, y no pienso castigar a mi abuela a pesar de lo que…dicen…me había hecho. Mi abuelo era muy sabio.

Selina sonrió al oír mi historia –Qué bella familia tuviste, ojalá tuviese una como la tuya…

-Oye… ¿Y cómo murió la otra prostituta que atendía el Cuarto Rojo?

-El carnicero, tiene la asquerosa manía de descuartizar a una prostituta, para saber cómo funciona su cuerpo cuando…ya sabrás…y siempre quiso intentarlo con Verónica; la que era antes del Cuarto Rojo, pero como el servicio era muy caro para pedir un servicio con ella, se escabulló sin que nadie se diera cuenta, consiguió su servicio; gratis con ella y…. la despellejó, llevándose un riñón y el corazón.

Los ojos se me abrieron al escuchar esa historia, que para mí era peor que una historia de terror.

-¿Y no hicieron nada para demandar a ese tipo? No sé ¿Los guardias? ¿Stayne? ¿La Reina Roja? ¿Nadie?

-Aquí en Salazen Grum, no importa qué ocurra con nosotros, al no ser que seas el Rey o alguien de la corte o como los Moraths quéjate todo lo que te hacen. Pero somos esclavos…y los esclavos no deberían tener voz. Siendo esclavo, prisionero, prostituta, de la calle o secuestrado, te pueden hacer lo que quieran y nadie, te lo repito, nadie vendrá auxiliarte. Así tendrás que decidir o morirte de hambre…o perder la cabeza.

Con esas palabras se retiró, yo quedé más atónito de lo que se vive en el pueblo en Salazen Grum…no tiene nada que ver con Marmoreal. Ahí, todos; la corte, el pueblo, monarcas, nobles, campesinos hasta las plantas y los animales, éramos un equipo, una familia. El Clan Hightopp que éramos una humilde familia de sastres y campesinos, fuimos empleados de buena manera por la corte de Mirana. Ella siempre quiere ayudar hasta el más miserable vagabundo de su pueblo. Pero su hermana…no entiendo por qué Iracebeth está toda cambiada. No se vale…ni la más mínima justicia.

Ya era hora de dormir, las prostitutas, dormían igual como yo, en camas hechas sólo con paja dura y vieja y con los tobillos en cadenados, amontonadas compartiendo la cama. El señor Morath entró más borracho, con una botella de licor y con un candelabro para vigilar si estaban dormidas y que ninguna se escape, ahí me encontró aún despierto.

-¿Todavía no te duermes? –preguntó, casi moviendo su boca.

-Tengo insomnio –le dije y el me empujó para que me tire al piso.

-¡Pues quítatelo! –dijo saliendo del sótano cerrándolo con llave.

Ojalá mi abuelo estuviese aquí para calmar mi insomnio como me lo hacía de niño. A lado encontré un montón de telas viejas, vestidos muy desgastados, los tomé y con una de ellas empecé hacerle nudos hasta formar un muñeco, luego agarre pedazos de los vestidos para vestir al muñeco, recordando algunas técnicas que hice para hacer los vestiditos para las muñecas de mis primitas.

-Hola, abuelo…no puedo dormir… ¿puedo dormir contigo? –le dije el muñeco ya arregladito, me acosté boca a lado abrazándolo con mucho cariño.

 _(flashback)_

 _Tenía 5 años, era de noche, un tiempo después de la muerte de mi madre, caminaba en silencio, con mi león de felpa en brazos al entrar al cuarto de mi abuelo. Con mucho cuidado lo desperté -¿Tarrant? ¿Qué pasa, mi niño?_

 _-No puedo dormir, abuelito, ¿puedo dormir contigo?_

 _Él me sonrió –Claro, mi "Tormentita", ven, acuéstate –abrió un espacio en su cama para mí, me recosté y me cubrió suavemente con las sabanas y sus brazos. -¿Extrañas a tu mami? –Pudo sentir que temblaba -¿Por qué se fue, abuelo? La extraño._

 _-Él no se fue, mi "Tormentita", ella está contigo, siempre estará contigo, ella ahora es tu ángel. Calma, estate tranquilito –decía mientras cubría mis ojos con sus manos para cerrarlos, yo sostenía su otra mano, con mis manitas –Imagina que la cama está flotando en un océano, muy quieto y muy sereno y estás viendo la noche llena de estrellas, la noche es tan hermosa, que llega a reflejarse en el agua como un espejo._

 _Me estaba imaginando todo lo que él me decía, estaba en una cama flotando en un océano tranquilo en una noche hermosa, llena de estrellas que parecían diamantes como las joyas que usan las mujeres, y se reflejaban bellamente en el agua, como espejo. –Ahora, las estrellas te están cantando una dulce canción, en ella escuchas a tu mami cantándote, ¿la sientes?_

 _-Sí, la siento –dije teniendo el sueño tranquilo que tanto buscaba, acariciando la anciana mano de mi abuelo con mi pulgarcito._

 _Mi abuelo, me vio dormidito y me dio un beso en la frente –Buena noches, "Tormentita"_

 _(fin de flashback)_

-Buenas noches, abuelo –dije durmiendo boca a lado acariciando la mano del muñeco con mi pulgar como le hacía a mi abuelo, las lágrimas se me caían a un lado de la cara, hasta que me quedé muy dormido.


	12. 12 La Pera de La Angustia

**Sé que estuve ausente últimamente, pero estuve bien ocupada con unos asuntos en la universidad; de los cuales resolví rápidamente y ya por fin actualizo esta historia…**

 **Así que preparen sus corazones y pañuelos para seguir la historia de nuestro Tarrant y sus intentos de sobrevivir en el crudo infierno de Salazen Grum…**

12\. La Pera de la Angustia

Ya era mediado de otoño -¡Por fin! –dijo el Carpintero, tras contar un dinerito que ha estado ahorrando –Ya tengo el dinero suficiente para sacar al Hightopp de esta pocilga de prisión –dijo yendo al castillo de la Reina Roja. Hasta que…

-¿Ya no está aquí? –preguntó atónito cuando Stayne le dijo que yo ya no era esclavo.

-No –dije Stayne despreocupado –Fue comprado por el sastre real. Ya que averiguó que es un sombrerero y que sabe que tiene algo de especialidad con la costura y telas, lo contrató para ser su costurero.

Esa información no le angustió al Carpintero –Oh, bueno –dijo con alivio –Por lo menos se está dedicando en algo de su profesión…voy a extrañar a ese muchacho –dijo nostálgico –Posiblemente lo vaya visitar en uno de estos días.

En realidad no estaba trabajando como costurero con un sastre; ya quisiera…sino como prostituto travestido en un burdel.

Si estabas creyendo que hacer este negocio era malo…era peor…pasar cada mañana, tarde y noche haciendo todo lo que los clientes me pedían, dejar que me besuqueen y manoseen donde ellos querían y como ellos querían, que se conecten conmigo cuerpo a cuerpo de distintas formas. Algunos me lo hacían con calma y delicadeza como si yo fuera una muñeca de porcelana, pero otros; que eran unos malditos, me lo hacían con un salvajismo y violencia de bestias, unos me golpeaban, me mordían, me quemaban con tabaco que ellos fumaban, se emborrachaban delante de mí, incluso me emborrachaban para que ellos se les haga más fácil en hacer lo que ellos querían conmigo, otros; con intenciones sadomasoquistas, me lo hacían amarándome, amordazándome, vendándome los ojos, azotándome con una fusta o arañándome con una navaja; con pequeños cortes y no tan graves. Unos sí se sorprendían que era un hombre vestido de mujer…pero de todos modos me lo hacían. Y cuando me pedían que yo les dé un poco de "amor", me negaba y muchos se quejaban que no cooperaba cuando yo tenía que consentirlos como reyes y darles placer. Ya cuando terminaba el servicio, me dejaban tiradote en la cama, semidesnudo, adolorido, mareado, con moretones, mordidas, chupetones en todos lados y sintiendo un asco en mí. Ellos arrojaban el pago a mi lado, poco tiempo después, el Señor Morath venía nada más para recogerlo y muy contento que yo daba mucho dinero, nunca se fijaba se estaba bien, mal, o enfermo después de hacer los servicios, de todos modos, soy mercancía.

Los Morath igual se portaban muy crueles. Cuando no hacíamos servicios, nos obligaban a limpiar el burdel, limpiar su ropa, hacer su comida, lavarle los platos…me sentía peor que esos niños huérfanos como los de las historias de Charles Dickens. El señor Morath nunca paraba de gritarme, regañarme e insultarme que soy un estúpido, feo, inútil, poca cosa, hasta el borde que ya creía que era todo eso. Siempre amenazándome en darme más bastonazos, y siempre pidiéndome que le dé su trago y plato para comer. La señora Morath no era la excepción, también ella me humillaba de todo. Cuando me vestía como Tina, me decía que cada vez estaba más gordo, que estaba obeso, que iba a romper el vestido e igual comenzaba a decirme que yo era muy feo y bobo cuando hacía las cosas. Y como no quería que…según ella… "engordara más", me forzaba a dejar de comer, y cuando podía; por lo menos, comer un tantito, le decía al Señor Morath que me golpeara el estómago y meterme los dedos en la boca para provocarme el vómito. Me lo hizo varias veces hasta llegar a ser…no flaco, ni muy delgado…tampoco flacucho como era antes…quedé extremadamente delgado…una ligera bolsa de huesos me he convertido.

( _ **Para imaginar la espantosa y extrema delgadez de Tarrant, chequen el look de Christian Bale en "El Maquinista**_ ")

Incluso el corsé y los vestidos ya me quedaban grandes.

"Bobo, feo, inútil, vale nada, poca cosa, bastardo" todo el tiempo oía esas palabras en sus bocas, grabándolas en mi…m-m-mente haciendo que mi autoestima se destrozaba pedacito por pedacito.

Una noche, estaba durmiendo tratando de calmar mi temor del día de mañana, con el muñeco de mi abuelo en brazos. Oí la puerta del sótano, abriéndose. De seguro era el señor Morath, pero era la segunda vez que entró en el sótano. Él muy lentamente se acercaba a mí, pude sentir su presencia desde lejos…sentí su mano retirando mi camisa, revelándome el abdomen y comenzó a toqueteármelo. ¡Oh, no! ¿Él también?

Viré a ver qué me estaba haciendo y él me tapó la boca con su mano –Shhh… ¡No vayas hacer ni un sólo ruido, o te juro que te mato! –me susurró.

El pulso se me empezaba acelerar y una presión del pecho me daba, haciéndome apoyar el muñeco de mi abuelo en el corazón y apretarlo con fuerza –Te voy a decir algo –me empezaba acariciar la cara, asco me estaba dando –Cuando viene una nueva chica yo suelo probarla para saber qué tan bien hace su trabajo y…bueno…sé que eres un hombre, pero; según lo que dicen los clientes, no lo haces tan mal….Así que, si me disculpas…

Sopló las velas del candelabro, metiéndonos en la oscuridad. Su sombra me hacía sentir acorralado.

Si papá viera lo que ese maldito me está haciendo, de seguro le clavaría todas sus tijeras de trabajo en el cuello.

-¡Rápido, rápido, levántense! –despertaba el señor Moraths a las chicas, incluyéndome –al que madruga, Dios le ayuda ¡Pronto que sus clientes no esperaran todo el día!

Esperaba que lo viví ayer en la noche era una pesadilla, pero me di cuenta que tenía nuevos moretones en el cuello y en el hombro, era una sugilación reciente y me dolía cuando las tocaba.

-No fue un sueño –me dije a mí mismo.

-¿Te probó? –dijo Selina.

-Me… ¿qué?

-Lo hace con todas las chicas, él de por si consigue mamadas gratis con nosotras cuando quiere.

-Incluso yo que soy un hombre –dije con un suspiro. El señor Morath pasaba a mi lado, mientras yo lo miraba como si o acusara de un mal que él me hizo. Observó el muñeco de mi abuelo -¿No estás algo grandecito para andar con esos juguetes? –balbuceo por lo borracho que estaba.

-No es un juguete. Es mi abuelo –le dije tomando el muñeco.

-"No es un juguete, es mi abuelo" –me imitó -¡Niño, despierta de una vez! ¡Además de feo y bobo, estás loco! Digo, eras un sombrerero, obvio que quedaste loco como un sombrerero… oigan… ¿qué día es hoy? –dijo algo atontado.

-6 de Octubre –contesté sin ánimos.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños –dije más desanimado. El señor Morath se fue sin decir nada.

-Oye… -me llamaba Selina –Feliz Cumpleaños –sacó una vela encendida. Yo le sonreí nada más –Pide un deseo

-No –le dije –ya no tengo nada que desear –y me levanté sin soplar la vela y me iba directo a trabajar.

-¡Oye, cumpleañero! –decía la señora Morath, mientras él y su esposo contaban lo que se había ganado mientras yo limpiaba el piso con un trapo. –Ya que sabes costurar, arregla este hoyuelo que le hiciste a tu vestido con tus lonjas –me arrojó el vestido rojo de Tina. Lo tomé me senté en una vieja silla y empecé en arreglar algunos harapos que traía el vestido.

-¡Oye, niño del cumpleaños! –me llamó el señor Morath –Deja esos trapitos y sírveme un trago, contar dinero ya me dio sed –yo resoplé, dejando el vestido para ir por el trago del señor Morath.

-Nos estás dando mucho dinero, muchacho –dijo el señor viendo la cantidad de dinero que ya han contado, gracias a mí. Pasé a darle su botella de wiski –Vaya que sí te has convertido en una mina de oro.

-No tanto, a veces oigo quejas de los clientes en que él no quiere cooperar –dijo la señora Morath.

-Bueno, sólo necesita algo de experiencia, ¿no es cierto, Tina? –dijo con sarcasmo el señor, dándome una nalgada. Yo quedé tenso, cerré mi puño, me daban ganas de romperle la asquerosa cara del mugre borracho, pero me tuve que controlar. Yo sabía de lo que quiso decir con "experiencia"

-¡Ya, sigue con tu vestido que no se arregla sólo! –me ordenó. Yo volví en la costura.

-Debo decirte, Hightopp, entre más mamadas te dan, más dinero nos llenarás –dijo mientras él y su esposa reían.

-Sí, mientras usted recibe sus mamadas gratis –murmuré. Los Moraths pararon de reír.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

El señor Morath, se acercó a mí -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –me dijo en la cara. Yo me puse tenso y callado -¡Dímelo! –me gritó en la cara. Yo seguía en silencio. Él no hizo otra cosa que jalarme de las greñas -¡Dilo!

-¡Que mientras reciben dinero cuando nos hacen mamadas usted recibe su mamada gratis! –le dije, dejando a la señora Morath atónita y el señor Morath me jaló hacia la pared -¿QUÉ? –me gritó en la cara y me dio una bofetada.

-¿Lo hiciste con él? –preguntó la señora Morath más atónita.

-¡Tú tuviste la culpa! Siempre fue tu trabajo arreglar a las niñas y convertiste a éste en un "matapasiones" –decía sus pretextos el señor Morath, creo que su esposa ya sabe en que él "prueba" a las chicas, me preguntó si conserva los celos.

-¡No es cierto! –le dije –Usted me "probó" mientras dormía…

-¡Cállate!

-¡No, no me voy a callar! Usted hace mamadas gratis con las chicas y ahora me lo hizo a mí ¡Usted me violó! ¡Abusó de mí! –me seguía defendiendo hasta que el asqueroso borracho, me da un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Ya me tienes hasta la coronilla con tu rabietas de niñito de 5 años! Vamos a escribirle un mensaje a Stayne decirle sobre tus berrinches y que no cooperas en el trabajo, vamos a ver cómo te arreglará, mientras…

Me arrojó al sótano de nuevo -¡Y no vayas a esperar a que te dé tu pastel de cumpleaños, porque no vas a cenar hoy! –dijo cerrando la puerta.

Volví a sentarme al suelo llorando. Linda fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿no?

A la mañana siguiente…

-¿El Hightopp? ¿Mi costurero? –dudó el sastre real. El Carpintero llegó a verme en su taller.

-¡Sí! Stayne me dijo que usted compró al Hightopp para que trabaje como su costurero, y como él es amigo mío, pensé en…saber cómo está –le dijo el Carpintero.

-Pues lo siento mucho, señor…pero yo nunca compré ningún Hightopp

-¡Rarísimo! Stayne me dijo que fue usted quien lo compró.

-Pues creo que Stayne le mintió, señor…pero si quiere conocer a un Hightopp…está el que anda trabajando en el burdel de los Moraths…es la puta para los ricos, según oí.

-¿Hightopp? ¿Con los Moraths? ¡¿En un burdel?! ¡¿Puta para los ricos?!...

Más tarde… ¡No, más ataduras!

-¡No, no por favor! ¡No quiero! –decía mientras la señor Morath me colocaba frente a una de las columnas de la cama y me ata las manos alrededor de ella –Por favor, madame, ya no quiero más….ya no puedo tolerar que amarren… ¿qué me van hacer?

Pero ella no me contestó, me encerró en el Cuarto Rojo. No sabía lo que me iban hacer, estaba muy asustado, trataba de desatarme las manos, pero estaban muy bien atadas. Escuché la puerta abriéndose…Era esa Maldita Sota.

-¡Vaya que sí quedaste bien bonita! –dijo en tono de broma.

-¿Qué coño quieres, maldito? –le dije muy enojado, tenía unas ganas en estrangularlo.

-Los Moraths me han dicho que tú no andas cooperando para…ya sabes…darle placer a tus clientes…incluso oí de ellos muchas quejas sobre ti…que en lugar de mostrar tus encantos andabas temblando como un pajarito en el invierno como si nunca habías tenido tu primeras vez –dijo acercándose a mí, recordándome aquel momento. Yo me forzaba en liberarme –Eso fue debido a una estupidez que tú me metiste en la cabeza. Le dije mientras él se serví un poco de vino.

-Por lo menos debes estar agradecido en que te mantuve vivo cuando te traje aquí, sino lo hubiera hecho ya no podrías darte cuenta en lo que te estás dedicando…dando placer con tus encantos…¿quieres? –me invitó del vino, pero yo lo que hice era escupírselo.

Stayne me arrojó el vino en la cara –El único encanto que yo te daría es romperte toda la cochina cara.

Furioso, Stayne arrojó la copa al suelo y sacó algo que traía guardado; un instrumento metálico que tenía forma de pera y que se abría en cuatro hojas.

-¿Sabes qué es esto? –me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza –Se llama La Pera de La Angustia, era un instrumento de tortura muy usado durante la Santa Inquisición. Lo usaban para herejes, brujas y homosexuales. A los herejes se la metían por la boca y a las brujas y homosexuales…ya averiguarás dónde.

-¿Y qué es lo que voy averiguar? –le pregunté.

-Bueno…sé que no tenemos problemas con brujas y herejes, pero…cuando una prostituta no quiere cooperar, yo suelo castigarlas, metiéndoles la pera en lo que ellas usan para su trabajo y así darles un buen escarmiento –contaba mientras se acercaba junto con la pera, yo quería soltarme de una vez y escapar, no me importaba si me vayan a cortar la cabeza, solamente no quería que usara esa cosa horrible en mí –Aleja esa porquería de mí –le dije cuando me sujetaba y alzaba la falda de mi vestido –Creo que tendremos que usarlo en el otro lado –dijo.

-No, no, no lo hagas, por favor, no quiero, no lo… ¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS! ¡AAHH! –gritaba al tener la pera dentro de mí. Las hojas se expandían y me los estiraban desgarrándomelo. Era un dolor insoportable, tanto que esperaba que me matar esa cosa, pero el chiste de usarlo es estar vivo para sufrir esos dolores intensos.

Afuera del cuarto, se escuchaban mis gritos, que incluso las chicas lloraban…ya que alguna ha tenido esa horrible experiencia –Espero que se llegue a desmayar –murmuro Selina entre lágrimas oyéndome gritar y llorar. -¡NO, BASTA! ¡DÉJAME! ¡NO! ¡NO, YA, ME DUELE! –le seguía gritando y llorando a Stayne para que saque la pera de mí.

Media hora después, el señor Morath entró al Cuarto Rojo me vio atado aún en la columna, cayendo de rodillas, muy adolorido y cansado de tanto dolor. Stayne andaba limpiando la Pera llena de sangre; de mi sangre.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya lo tienes preparado? –le preguntó a Stayne.

-Mejor pruébelo –dijo Stayne muy sonriente viendo los destrozado que estaba, cómo gozaba verme sufrir. El señor Morath me desató las manos, me dejé caer al suelo muy adolorido. Pero el señor Morath, me sujetó y me arrojó a la cama -¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡Quítese! ¡Quítese! ¡QUÍTESE! –le grité al maldito borracho mientras me "probaba" de nuevo. Stayne reía al ver cómo andaban abusando de mí. Viéndome al ser humillado, violado y maltratado era un espectáculo para él.

-Muy bien –dijo el señor Morath terminando conmigo –Creo que ya está muy bien arregladito este chiquitín.

Chiquitín, cómo mi papá me decía cariñosamente "Papá…por favor…estate conmigo…mira lo qué estos malditos me están haciendo" rogaba a mi papá en mi mente.

-Eso parece –dijo Stayne acercándose –Y al parecer no causará ni una molestia más, ¿verdad Hightopp? –dijo acariciándome la cara con un dedo, yo se lo aparté –¡No me toques, desgraciado!

Cuando Stayne se retiraba, vi el muñeco de mi abuelo tirado a lado de la cama. Lo recogí –Muy bien, ahora límpiate la cara y vete al sótano con las otras muchachas –me ordenó Morath, pero yo seguía acostado en la cama abrazando a mi muñeco. -¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO? –me gritó en la cara -¿Quieres dejar ese maldito muñeco de una vez por todas? ¡Ya no tienes 6 años para andar con ese juguete! ¡Te ves ridículo con él!

-¡Ya le dije que no es un juguete! ¡Es mi abuelo!

-Tu abuelo… ¿TU ABUELO? –me arrojó de la cama a un rincón y el muñeco cayó a otro lado. El señor Morath lo tomó – ¡Tu abuelo… ya es…mierda de gusanos… bajo la tierra! –dijo empezando a romperlo en pedazos.

-¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡A mi abuelo, no! ¡Mi abuelito!...

-¡No son…nada más…que trapos viejos…sucios y apestosos! –decía mientras lo rompía con más pedacitos y arrojándolos al suelo.

-¡No, mi abuelito! ¡Mi abuelito! –decía entre llantos cuando iba agarrar los pedazos, hasta que Morath me agarró de las greñas -¡Ya basta! ¿Oíste? Entiéndelo de una vez, tú ya no tienes a tu abuelo a nadie de tu familia, estás sólo ¡Eres un huérfano feo, bobo, inútil, bueno para nada! ¡Agradece que Stayne te mantenga vivo, porque si dependiera de mí, te mataría ahora! ¡Así que, quítate estos trapos y lárgate al sótano! –me arrojó al suelo junto con los pedazos del muñeco y se retiró del cuarto.

Tomé los pedazos del muñeco y los apoyé a mi corazón. Muy despacio me intentaba levantar, pero a herida que me dejó la pera era muy dolorosa, tenía terribles heridas por dentro, cuando pude estar de pie e intentaba llegar al tocador, sentí que se me estaba derramando algo: sangre, me estaba sangrando mucho y dolía terrible, cada paso que daba, gemía por el dolor. Logré llegar al tocador, me apoyé en mis antebrazos y me senté frente al mueble. Me observé en el espejo, vi como mis lágrimas se tornaron negras al mezclarse con el maquillaje, manchándome la cara. Me pasé un trapo, haciendo que se me embarrara más. "¡Eres feo!" oía voces "¡Feo, bobo!" oía más "No vales nada". "Das asco" "No eres nada más que un huérfano feo, gordo estúpido, bueno para nada" esas voces las escuchaba en mi cabeza, me tapaba los oídos, diciéndoles que pararan de decirme esas monstruosidades, de nuevo volví a verme en el espejo. Noté a ver los muy destrozado, jodido y humillado que estaba –Todo es por tu culpa –me dije en el espejo –Tu culpa –arrojé el trapo a mi reflejo –Es tu culpa ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! –comencé alzar la voz -¿Por qué tú no te moriste? ¡Dímelo! –Gritaba y comencé a golpear el espejo -¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Tu cochina culpa! ¡Tu maldita…asquerosa…puta y miserable CULPA! – la ira y locura se me subió a la cabeza y la fuerza se me aumento haciendo romper el espejo en pedacitos, me corté la mano. Vi mi cortada sangrando y luego vi uno de los pedazos del espejo. Tal vez pueda…tal vez pueda, por lo menos hacer lo que Morath y Stayne deberían hacer conmigo y así, dejar de sufrir y volver a estar con mi familia, acerque la puta del pedazo a mi mano, lo apoyé e intentaba aumentar la herida, me temblaba todo…-¡No puedo! -Grité arrojando el pedazo- ¡No tengo el valor! ¡No puedo!

Regreso al presente….

-Inhala…exhala…inhala…exhala –el doctor me decía, quien intentaba ayudarme en recuperarme un ataque de pánico, tras hablar sobre las atrocidades que los Moraths me hicieron vivir, como su prostituto. La Reina Blanca estaba afuera de la habitación, llorando, sintiéndose muy culpable en lo que ando pasando "¡No quiero recordar más!" eso fue lo que grité cuando terminé de contar del calvario que viví y llegué a tener un ataque respiratorio debido a los nervios, más dolida se sintió a recordar mi historia.

-A mí parecer va estar bien –dijo el doctor, quien ya logró calmarme y dejándome dormido –Sólo fue un ataque de nervios…

-No debí pedirle que me contara lo que le pasó –seguía lamentándose la Reina.

-Tenía que hacerlo de todos modos para desahogar esos tragos amargos que vivió –dijo el Doctor.

-Pero no sabe las atrocidades que le hicieron…de lo que le forzaron hacer…

-Entonces es cierto…sí fue violado.

-Y no sabe cómo… ¡Él me lo contó todo! Stayne lo vendió a un burdel para prostituirse, abusaron de él varias veces, miles de personas, incluyendo el tipo que lo prostituía y…Stayne se lo hizo con la Pera de la Angustia…por eso las heridas en su…en su… -la Reina no podía más.

-Lo importante majestad es que logramos rescatarlo y su salud ya se anda recuperando.

-Pero, ¿su alma? ¿Su autoestima? ¿Sus ganas de vivir? Me contó que lo que hizo en el baño no fue la primera vez que intentó suicidarse.


	13. Una Manita del Carpintero

13\. El sueño y una manita del Carpintero

El doctor colocó su mano en la frente y luego en el pecho –Al parecer la fiebre se te ha bajado –me dijo, pero yo estaba sentado holgazanamente en la silla de rueda, viendo desde el balcón de mi cuarto con la mirada pérdida y el aspecto de depresión –Sólo necesitas recuperar un poco de fuerzas y así puedes…-intentaba animarme el doctor, pero viendo mi estado de ánimo, decidió salir del cuarto. Afuera seguía viéndome, sintió mucha pena por mí.

-¿Cómo sigue? –preguntó alguien; era el Carpintero.

El doctor suspiró –Pues, su salud y heridas se están recuperando, aún le falta fuerza física…pero aún sigue enfermo espiritualmente, su autoestima, sus ganas de vivir, anda depresivo todo el tiempo, no para de sufrir pesadillas y ataques de pánico cuando recuerda el calvario en Salazen Grum.

-Lo sé –dijo el Carpintero –Yo fui testigo de lo que le han hecho –suelta un suspiro –Si tan sólo lo hubiese sacado de ahí antes que el tiempo…no sufriría…malditos perros que le hicieron daño…pero cómo es posible de alguien como él, quien sufrió toda la maldad del mundo sigue con vida…da lástima…pero a la vez es de admirarle…hay un guerrero en él…

Esas palabras hacían que la mente del doctor se le abriera de ideas.

(Regreso al pasado)

El Carpintero espiaba discretamente la propiedad de los Moraths, no encontraba un rastro de mí. Entre las chicas que coqueteaban a los hombres en la puerta del burdel, encontró en ellas a Selina.

-¿Disculpe, señorita?

\- ¿Sí, señor? ¿Desea una cita? ¿Un servicio?

-No, gracias…dígame ¿Sabe, si de casualidad, sus patrones tienen a un Hightopp en su burdel? –le preguntó

-¿Un Hightopp? Creí que el Clan Hightopp había sido eliminado.

-Lo sé, pero queda uno y está aquí. Es un chico de unos veintitantos años, de este tamaño –alzó su mano a una altura un poco más alta que la suya –Es muy pálido, cabello rojizo casi anaranjado, ojos verdes, flacucho, muy guapo, pero algo enfermizo…Stayne lo vendió a este burdel, pero…-Selina jaló al Carpintero a un rincón fuera de la vista de los demás –Mire…sé de quién habla, sí conozco al Hightopp…es Tarrant, ¿no?

-Sí, es él… ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? –preguntó desesperado.

Selina, con mucha tristeza negó con la cabeza –Está sufriendo mucho, los patrones lo maltratan mucho, no le dan de comer, los clientes son muy crueles con él y ha intentado escapar varias veces, pero cuando lo intenta, el señor Morath le pega…incluso, él ya lo "probó".

-¿Lo "probó"?

-Lo violó… y Stayne… él…

-¿Stayne, qué? ¿Qué hizo Stayne?

-Lo hirió con la Pera de la Angustia…

-¿QUÉ? Esto ya es el colmo, ¿Dónde lo tienen? Lo sacaré de aquí ahora mismo –salió del rincón enojado, apunto de entrar al prostíbulo, pero Selina lo detuvo -¡No está! El Virrey se lo llevó a una cita a domicilio.

-¿Cita a domicilio?

-Es cuando los clientes quieren tener su servicio fuera del burdel y… ¡Ah, está de vuelta!

Llegó un carruaje muy elegante, al pararse se sacudía de forma extraña.

-¡Rayos, esta perra se desmayó!-se quejó el Virrey, viéndome como Tina, dormido tras gastarme toda la botella de vino, dejándome completamente borracho -¡pero cómo disfruto el vino! –dijo quitándome la botella de la mano. Me observaba muy dormido pero indefenso. A veces tengo la necesidad de estar borracho para no sufrir durante el servicio y a los clientes les hace más fácil -¡Oh, qué va! ¡Sigue linda en cualquier aspecto! –sonrió encimándose de mí, mientras que yo andaba en un profundo sueño a causa de la borrachera.

 _Me desperté, pero no estaba en un carruaje con ningún virrey encima de mí, estaba en una cama flotando en un océano, muy sereno y tranquilo, en una bella noche, tan bella que se reflejaba en agua como espejo. Tal como mi abuelo me decía cuando me ayudaba a dormir, pero no era aquel adulto de 30 años cumplidos, era de nuevo un pequeño niño de 5 años, junto con mi león de felpa._

 _-Tarrant…-oí la dulce voz de una mujer, una voz que no he oído hace mucho tiempo –Tarrant…ven conmigo, mi amor –mire al frente y vi a una bella mujer de unos 30 años, muy hermosa, piel fina, cabello rubio con un tono más rojizo y tenía unos hermosos ojos de color verde como los míos…Era mi madre._

 _-¿Mami? –reaccioné sorprendido. Ella falleció cuando tenía esa edad Y la estoy viendo viva ante mí. Ella abrió sus brazos hacia mí, sonriéndome dulcemente –Ven mi angelito, ven con mami –me decía._

 _Intenté llegar a ella, pero la cama de movía en el agua, causándome miedo –Ven, mi bebé, no tengas miedo –me decía ella con su dulce sonrisa…_

-¿Tina? ¡Tina! ¡Tina! –la señora Morath me daba cachetadas para poder despertarme.

Vi que estaba en los escalones de la entrada del burdel, tiradote y borracho -¿Qué pasó? –pregunté atontado…

-Está lleno de moretones ¿Por qué lo tienen borracho? –preguntó el Carpintero, viendo cómo me jalaban de la oreja para entrar al burdel –Para idiotizarlo. Así los clientes les será fácil hacer con él lo que quieran. Lo golpean a menudo, suele ser muy terco cuando hace los servicios.

-¡Esto no puede seguir así! Tenemos que hacer un plan para sacarlo de ese infierno. Necesito de su ayuda…por favor, señorita, este chico ha sufrido desde que vino aquí…no merece lo que le hacen…

-Bien, tengo un plan…mañana a las ocho de la madrugada, tengo tiempo libre, pide una cita conmigo mañana a esa hora y…

Dentro del Cuarto Rojo, me encontraba mareado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, una migraña en realidad y me ardía con la advertencia de que me iba a dar fiebre -¡Coño! Con razón, papá nos medía las copas –dije recordando que en las fiestas de la aldea, papá nos dejaba beber, a mí y a Regginald, sólo tres copas de la cerveza de la aldea, y ya vi por qué. Papá era muy sobreprotector y con buenos motivos.

-Tina, sólo te falta un servicio más y te vas al sótano –me informó la señora Morath

-Madame, no creo poder hacer un servicio más –le dije con malestar –Estoy mareado, me duelen mucho las caderas, no soporto mi cabeza y siento que me quiere dar fiebre –le dije.

-Eso te pasa por borracho –dijo de mala gana la señora –Deja de holgazanear y prepárate.

El Carpintero entró a una taberna que estaba frente del burdel. En el segundo piso había una ventana que daba buena vista al cuarto rojo. Ahí me vio con mi último cliente, quien me arrojó violentamente a la cama, mientras yo estaba aún borracho y con malestar. La rabia se le subió al Carpintero al ver cómo ese tipo me manoseaba las piernas, y yo estaba ahí casi inconsciente.

Pero, luego empecé a sentirme más extraño, temblaba, casi no podía respirar, tenía convulsiones –Oye, ¿qué te ocurre? –me preguntó el cliente al verme raro. Las convulsiones empezaban a empeorar y comenzó a salirme espuma por la boca y los ojos se me tornearon de un color amarillo pálido. El cliente llamó a los Moraths, y ellos me vieron en la cama sufriendo convulsiones. -¿Tina? ¡Tina! ¿Qué tienes, querida? –preguntó la señora Morath. Selina se acercó y colocó su mano en mi frente -¡Tiene fiebre! –avisó. Veía que todos me hablaban a la misma vez pero no podía escuchar nadie ya que mi corazón que palpitaba fuerte resonaba en mis oídos y la oscuridad invadía mi mente…no sabía si ya era mi hora…y esperaba que lo fuera.

 _-¿Tarrant? Mi bebé, ven…ven con mami –volvía oír la voz de mi madre._

 _Ahí la volví a ver con los brazos abiertos. Yo volví a ser un pequeño de 5 años. Cuando iba a bajarme de la cama, el lago se volvió en un mar de tormenta y la marea comenzó a mover bruscamente la cama, yo me sostenía en ella con miedo, mi madre se apartaba -¡Tarrant, corre! –me dijo y una ola se la llevó._

 _-¡No! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! –una ola empujó la cama de un lado y me hizo caer al agua. No sabía nadar, intentaba lo posible para no ahogarme, me hundía, trataba de salir del agua, pero otra ola me hundió de nuevo, le gritaba a mi madre que viniera por mí o a papá o a mi abuelo. De pronto una mano me sostuvo y me subió a la cama; era el señor Morath -¿Con que ibas a huir, rata asquerosa? –me dijo en la cara mientras lloraba del miedo. Intenté huir pero otra mano me agarró era la señora Morath -¡Tú no te iras a ninguna parte! ¡Eres nuestro! –me gruñó._

 _-¡Vamos a enseñarte cómo arreglamos las putas como tú! –me insultó el señor Morath._

 _-¡No! ¡No quiero ir con ustedes! ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Papi, quiero estar contigo! –lloraba muy asustado._

 _-¡Tarrant! –oí una voz. Era mi padre, tal como la última vez que lo vi -¡Tarrant, huye! ¡Sálvate! ¡Mantente a salvo! ¡Te quiero a salvo! ¡Sé valiente! –esas fueron las últimas palabras que oí de él. Traté de alcanzarlo pero los Morath me agarraron y me alejaron de él -¡No! ¡Suéltenme! –les decía mientras les hacía pataletas y rabietas, como un niño de mi edad para que me soltaran._

 _-¡Papá! ¡Papito, ayúdame! –le seguía gritando a mi padre._

 _-¡Tu padre ya es mierda de gusanos bajo la tierra! –dijo Morath arrojándome al suelo -¡Eres mío! –se puso encima de mí. Él fue capaz de abusar de mí siendo un adulto, pero, ¿es capaz de hacerlo si fuese un chiquillo de 5 años?_

Llegué a despertarme al siguiente día, vi a Selina a lado de la cama, colocándome un paño húmedo en mi frente.

-Morath te va dejar descansar por un par de días, puedes dormir aquí en el cuarto rojo. Pensé que unos de los clientes te pegó una cochinada.

-No. Fue mi envenenamiento…suele pasarme cuando paso varios días sin comer, el mercurio que hay en mi presión sanguínea se sale de control. Algo así como la diabetes.

-Entonces es el hambre que te ha estado enfermando –dijo Selina –Por lo menos le dije a tu amigo que te trajera comida.

-¿Mi amigo? ¿El Carpintero? –me sorprendí.

-Le dije cómo puede escabullirse para verte, aunque no creo que pueda sacarte de aquí, si lo hace, perderá la cabeza.

-Morath me estará vigilando, tengo que hacer algo para distraerlo mientras llegue el Carpintero –dije mientras sentía la humedad del paño en mi frente y con malestar.

-¿No dormiste bien? –me preguntó Selina.

-Tuve una pesadilla….soñé que estaba con mi madre, yo tenía 5 años…pero de pronto…llegó Morath…y me lo hizo otra vez, siendo, apenas un pequeño.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo Morath entrando al cuarto más borracho que nunca. -¡Tú, estúpida! ¿No tienes trabajo? váyase a trabajar, ¡Rápido! –sacó a Selina del cuarto -¿Y tú aquí, acostadito como si fueses un noble? ¡Holgazán! –se apoyó en una columna, bebiendo más.

-¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio? –dije con debilidad. En las fiestas de té que hacía con mis amigos, solíamos divertirnos con acertijos tontos pero divertidos de decir y lo que más nos divertía era decírselos a los otros invitados; como hicimos con Alicia, para que se la pasen horas pensando y rompiéndose la cabeza en buscar la respuesta, las cuales no traían. Logré llamar la atención de Morath -¿Qué dijiste? –me preguntó.

-¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio? –dije un poco nervioso, pensando que no iba a funcionar con él. Morath se acercó a mí y me volvió a preguntar medio atontado -¿Cómo fue?

Inhale aire –Que en qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio –le volví a decir.

-¿En qué se parece…un cuervo…a un escritorio? –dijo empezando a pensar la respuesta. Estos acertijos eran buenos, incluso para borrachos. Logré hacer que se saliera del cuarto.

Una hora después…

-¿Hightopp? –oí al Carpintero.

-¡Está aquí! –reaccioné queriendo abrazarlo pero estaba tan adolorido que no podía.

-No te muevas demasiado –advirtió Selina –No hagan ruido, no nos vayan a cachar.

-Pero, ¡mira cómo te han dejado! –dijo el Carpintero observándome -¿Qué es esto? Moretones, mordidas, chupetones, estas son quemaduras de tabaco y esto es…te estuvieron atando, ¿con quién estuviste? ¿Con un sadomasoquista?… ¿Por qué estás tan delgado?

-No me dan comer y cuando lo hago, me provocan el vómito –le dije

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy gordo –le contesté.

-¿Gordo? ¡Qué idioteces! ¡Mírate! ¡Se te ven todos los huesos! –dijo indignado el Carpintero -¿Dónde está esa herida de la Pera de la Angustia?

-Aquí –le dije retirándome las sábanas de la cama y le mostré en dónde me hirió Stayne, vio que la herida estaba muy profunda y no paraba de sangrar y era peor, tornó lo que eran la espalda baja, caderas y cintura de un color negro mezclado con morado y verde; Una hemorragia interna. Me dolía cuando me movía -¡Maldito! –reaccionó el Carpintero.

-Stayne nos lo hace cuando no cooperamos –le dije.

-¿Cooperar qué? ¿En que te metan cualquier porquería por el culo? –preguntó el Carpintero aterrorizado.

-Ayer en la noche, se puso muy mal, dice que es por el hambre –comentó Selina.

-Bueno, eso podremos arreglarlo –dijo un poco más tranquilo el Carpintero y se dirigió hacia a mí –Dime, ¿qué es lo que se te antoja saborear? Lo que se te venga en mente.

Yo muy débil pensé en qué me gustaría comer y me vino algo en la mente –Chocolate.

-¿Chocolate? ¡Buena elección! ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Macarrones? ¿Trufas?, ¿pastel?, ¿dulces? –decía el Carpintero haciendo sentir agua en la boca –Lo que sea pero algo que tenga chocolate –le dije.

El Carpintero abrió la ventana y vio que abajo estaba un pastelero con un cesto lleno de postres de chocolate. Él ató el cesto y lo jaló hacia arriba. El Carpintero tomó el cesto y me mostró las delicias que habían en él –¡ _bon appétit!_

Agarré primero una trufa y me la metí en la boca. Hace tiempo que no he saboreado algo tan delicioso en días. Hasta quería devorarme el que las hizo.

-¿Otra? –me dijo el Carpintero dejándome agarrar otra trufa y gozarla -¿Otra?...¿Otra? –me dejó saborear otra, y otra y otra, igual invité a Selina. Ya empecé a sentirme mejor y recuperar un poco de fuerzas -¿De dónde conseguiste esto? –le pregunté, probando los pastelillos.

-El pastelero es amigo mío y como sabía que los Hightopps aman el chocolate, hizo todo esto, nada más para ti.

-Pues, dígale que gracias –le dije comiendo un pastelillo –Creo que… ya me siento mejor –dije dejando de comer.

-Pero debes comer más –dijo Selina –Tu cuerpo aún está débil.

-Pero es mucho –dije viendo todos los postres sobran, eran demasiados y muy deliciosos –Si me como todo esto hoy, quedaré de verdad gordo, como me dice Morath –dije en broma, haciendo reír a Selina.

-Podrás guardar lo que sobra para que comas en los siguientes días…bueno, creo que me tendré que ir… -dijo el Carpintero.

-¿Volverás? ¿Cómo me ayudarás salir de aquí? –le dije.

-Tendré que buscar a alguien a quien pueda ayudarme

-¡Ja! Vamos a ver, porque nadie se ha salido de la pocilga de Salazen Grum.

-No importa qué tengo que hacer, hay que estar fuera de este infierno, por ahora trata de cuidarte, aliméntate y evita que el borracho de Morath te siga lastimando…

-Sí, está bien –dije, despidiéndome de él con un abrazo.

-Todo va estar bien…tómalo con calma.

Saliendo del cuarto, el Carpintero ha partido mientras que Slina me ayudaba a estar cómodo en la cama –Trata de descansar lo más posible –me dijo.

-Oye –la llamé cuando iba a partir –Gracias.

Ella me sonrió.

-Ahora, ¿qué carajos le pasó a este? –dijo el Carpintero viendo a Morath quien intentaba a aún resolver el acertijo que le dije -¿En qué se parece…un cuervo…un escritorio? –tanto lo pensaba que le daba sed de su licor.

En el Castillo de la Reina roja

-¡Lo están matando de hambre! –se quejaba el Carpintero a la Reina y al Rey –Han abusado de él más de mil veces, incluso el borracho de Morath se lo ha hecho, lo humillaron hasta dejarlo todo jodido y tú…-señaló a Stayne –Tú me dijiste que lo compró el sastre cuando en realidad lo vendiste a ese burdel. ¡Me has engañado, y no soy cualquier pendejo para que me veas la cara así! Y… ¿qué lo la lastimaste con una pera de angustia?

-¿Qué quieres que hiciera? No cooperaba en su trabajo –dijo Stayne despreocupado.

-¿Su trabajo? ¡Hiciste que se metiera en contra de su voluntad! ¡Tú lo engañaste para que ese Morath lo secuestrara! –se seguía quejando.

-¿Y qué quiere que hagamos, señor carpintero? El acto ya se hizo –dijo la Reina Roja desinteresada mientras que el rey andaba observando con angustia.

-¿Qué quiere que se haga? Ayudarlo, sacar a ese chico de ese infierno, si sigue ahí su daño sería peor. La verdad no tenían derecho de traerlo aquí en un principio, él no tenía un por qué de haberlo traído.

-Pues, lo siento, señor Carpintero, pero no podemos hacer nada para ayudar a su amiguito ese.

-También era tu amigo –le dijo el Rey.

-¡Tú te callas! –lo calló su esposa.

-Lamento en no poder ayudarlo en esta situación, no vamos a sacar al Hightopp de ese lugar, ahí es donde se queda y ahí es donde se quedará. Es mi última palabra.

-Hightopp tiene razón, está muy cambiada –dijo el Carpintero decepcionado -¿Usted quería ser una reina amada? Si lo quiere ser, por lo menos haga algo por su pueblo, ese chico por ejemplo, fue su amigo de su infancia y, ¿no puede ayudarlo en lo que está viviendo? ¡Coño, por lo menos tome el ejemplo de su hermana!

-¡Ya basta! –gritó la Reina Roja furiosa -¡No tolero que me anden comparando con la babosa de mi hermana! ¡Yo soy la Reina y yo decido qué se va hacer y qué no! ¡Saquen a este carpintero si no quiere perder la cabeza!

-No es necesario, majestad –dijo el Carpintero –Yo puedo solo.

Furioso, el Carpintero gruñía en el pasillo -¡Puta, intentan pedir justicia, pero como nuevamente, la política le vale verga lo qué le pasa al pueblo, como siempre, no se puede hacer nada!

-¡Carpintero! –oyó una voz, era el Rey.

-¿Majestad?

-Quiero ayudarlo, déjeme ayudar a ese chico a salir de aquí. Yo ya he visto que toda Infratierra anda sufriendo por culpa de mi esposa y no quiero que siga pasando eso…por favor, dime qué tengo que hacer para ayudarlo.

-Bien –le decía –Su nombre es Tarrant Hightopp, es el sombrerero de la Reina Blanca y el único Hightopp sobreviviente, en ese burdel, es la prostituta del Cuarto Rojo; para gente rica, nobles y soldados y lo llaman con el nombre de Tina.


	14. Adios Selina

**¡Lo sé, lo sé! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero ya saben ¡la escuela! ….Ya falta muy poquito para que Alicia A través del Espejo se estrene QUÉ EMOCIÓN! Bueno, seguimos continuando con nuestra pobre "Tormentita"**

Cap.14 –Adiós Selina

El Carpintero ya estaba harto de verme tirado en la cama, sin salir, sin ver a nadie, todo lo que yo hacía era sentarme en mi silla de ruedas, o estar acostado o llorar. Tan harto estaba que ya no le daba lástima.

Se paró a lado de mi cama. Yo lo observé -¿Qué quieres? –le dije con pereza.

-Quiero que te levantes de esa cama y que salgas de una vez de este cuarto –dijo apartándome las sábanas y tratando de levantarme, yo me negué –No, no quiero nada –le dije apartándolo de mí -¡Tienes que hacerlo! No puedes pasar todo el día aquí encerrado, tristón, casi no comes, tomas muchos medicamentos, tienes que aliviar esa depresión, si sigues así te puedes enfermar más –me dijo.

-Eso es lo que quiero, Carpintero –le dije muy depresivo –Me quiero morir.

-¿Te quieres morir? –dijo con sarcasmo el Carpintero –Muy bien, muérete, pero antes, levántate, sal a tomar aire fresco, come, ejercítate, sal con tu amigos, has algo para …–me decía forzándome más para levantarme y yo con mucha furia hice que me apartara -¡Ya déjame, carajo! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero nada! –le grité. Me volví a recostar en la cama, dándole la espalda -¿Y para qué me quieren? –dije con ganas de llorar –No sé para qué me salvaron. Yo ya debería estar ahí…tirado en una calle…muriéndome de hambre o estar más enfermo…o que…esté hecho cenizas en esa hoguera.

-No digas eso, Tarrant –oí a la Reina Blanca. Volteé para verla. Ella se acercó a mí y se sentó a lado de la cama –Te rescatamos de ese lugar porque tú eres muy valioso para nosotros. No podíamos permitir que murieras de esa forma, no debes dejar que los monstruos de tu pasado de destruyan, porque ellos no saben el gran tesoro que tú eres. Tú vales oro y mucho más. Para muchos, como nosotros eres un ángel.

-¿Por qué me dice eso? –le pregunté secándome las lágrimas.

-Porque verte sobrevivir en ese infierno en un hecho heroico, eres un guerrero.

-No. Si lo fuera, sería como mi padrino. Nunca estuve en batallas.

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo el Carpintero – Has estado en una de las batallas más difíciles de todas; el de la sobrevivencia y la ganaste, Hightopp, la ganaste, tu padrino estaría orgulloso de ti. En haber ganado una batalla que él no tuvo el tiempo de hacerlo.

-¿En serio? –pregunté derramando más lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de alivio.

-Ven –me decía Mirana, ayudándome a sentarme en la silla de ruedas –quiero que veas esto.

Ella me llevó a una gran habitación llena de gente, pero no sólo gente de su castillo, gente de distintas aldeas como era la mía, gente herida, enferma, niños huérfanos con hambre y con miedo.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunté.

-Gente como tú. Gente que perdió sus hogares, sus familias, su salud a causa de mi hermana –dijo Mirana.

-¿El Jabberwocky destruyó sus hogares? –pregunté, ella me respondió con la cabeza. Ella me acercaba a la gente, ellos me observaban como si fuese la cosa más bonita de todas, yo observaba a esta gente, que les pasó lo mismo que yo, sólo que ellos parecían, felices, aliviados, fuertes emocionalmente, no estaban deprimidos como yo. -¿Ves cómo te sonríen? Lo hacen porque te ven como un ejemplo de sobrevivencia. De haber sobrevivido en el merced de Iracebeth. Para ellos eres un héroe.

De repente apareció frente a mí una niña de uno años, muy flaquita y pequeñita, de cabello marrón rojizo y ojos verdes, tenía carita de ángel, pero la mitad de su carita se lo cubría con una parte de su cabello.

-Ten –me dio una flor de papel.

-Gracias –le dije con una sonrisa –¿Cómo te llamas?

-Anabeth

-Qué bonito nombre. Eres una niña linda.

-No. No lo soy –me dijo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté. Yo por la curiosidad, retiré su cabello que cubría la mitad de su cara. Esa pobre criaturita tenía quemaduras graves en su carita. Yo tuve que contener las lágrimas.

-Fue ese dragón malo –me dijo Anabeth. Me dirigí a Mirana –Yo…lo siento…pero tengo que…-moví las ruedas de mi silla, sacándome de la habitación.

Volví a estar en mi cuarto, frente a mi balcón, llorando. Me sentí tan mal al ver a la pobre Anabeth con esa herida en su dulce carita.

El Doctor entró al cuarto y se paró a mi lado -¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí? –pregunté sobre Anabeth –Hace un mes –dijo el doctor –Perdió a sus padres, no tiene a nadie quien la cuide…y además…le falta muy poco tiempo –al oír eso, me quedé helado.

-¿A qué se refiere que tiene poco tiempo? –le pregunté.

El doctor con un triste suspiro me dijo –La quemaduras que tiene en su carita la están matando poco a poco.

-¿Y no hay cura para ella? No sé…puede usar ese…jabón medicinal que me puso en mis piernas o…

-No se puede, Tarrant. Las quemaduras que Anabeth son causadas por el fuego del Jabberwocky. El fuego que hirió tus piernas es fuego normal, pero el que escupe ese temible dragón contiene un veneno mortal, que si te roce la piel, no habrá nada para curarte, ni la mejor pomada le salvará de su cruel destino.

-Pobre chiquita –dije llorando más –Ya me imagino a mi familia tras haber sufrido ese destino. ¿No se puede hacer nada en absoluto?

-Para mantenerla viva no. Pero tú puedes ayudarla.

-¿Cómo?

-Escuché que tienes mucha experiencia para divertir a los niños. Tal vez, puedas…no sé…divertirla, hacerla feliz en estos últimos días que le queda, puede ser como…

-¿Su Papá?

-Sí.

-Pues, haré el intento…Sí, doctor, se la voy a cuidar…como una vez me hizo Selina.

-¿Selina?

-Una prostituta que conocí en el burdel y era la única persona que me cuidaba y ayudaba en ese infierno…hasta que…

Se estarán preguntando qué pasó con Selina.

De regreso en Salazen Grum…

Ya han pasado los 2 días de descanso que me dieron para recuperarme.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –me preguntó la Señora Morath de un modo menos agradable.

-Sí, Madame, mucho mejor –dije levantándome de la cama.

-Pues, prepárate de una vez a trabajar, no tardarán tus clientes.

Ya que la señora salía del cuarto, a escondidas saqué un pastelillo de los postres que me regaló el Carpintero y que los mantenía escondidos debajo de la cama. Lo saboreé para no sentirme mal durante el "trabajo" pero aun así, me veía extremadamente delgado y débil.

Ya podía vestirme solo como Tina. Pero cuando me estaba poniendo el labial, escuché un grito.

Salí del cuarto y llegué donde escuché el gritó, en el cuarto de Selina. Vi salir aquel enfermizo carnicero -¿Qué hizo, idiota? –le pregunté cuando vi sus manos manchadas de sangre y salió corriendo. Entré al cuarto de Selina, ahí la vi, en su cama, golpeada, con heridas sangrando y estaba agonizando.

-¡Selina! ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? –le pregunté, tratando de cubrirle la herida para que deje de desangrar.

-Lo que…él quería saber –me decía muy débil –Lo que…lo que…

Se detuvo, la vi tiesa, quieta…y…

-¿Selina? ¿Selina? ¡Selina, despierta! –traté de despertar -¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, ayuda!-gritaba.

Llegó el Señor Morath, furioso –¡Maldito, animal! ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? –entró más furioso y borracho.

-¡Es Selina! ¡Está herida!-le dije con Selina en mis brazos.

-¡Quítate! –me jaló apartándome de ella. Comenzó a revisarla.

-Fue el Carnicero –dije.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Vi que salió del cuarto con las manos llenas de sangre… ¡La intentó matar y…!

-¿Y estuviste chismoseando a los demás en lugar de estar haciendo tu labor? ¿Eh? –me dijo de modo amenazante -¡Vete a trabajar, si no quieres que te…! –alzó su bastón, preparándose para golpearme con él, pero yo salí del cuarto directo al Cuarto Rojo, me seguí arreglando, pero estaba preocupado por Selina.

Una hora después, ya no podía más.

-¿Qué pasó con Selina? ¿Cómo está? –le pregunté al Señor Morath, muy preocupado.

-¡Ay, ya deja esa puta en paz, carajo! –me dijo sin impotarle nada, mientras contaba unas monedas.

-¿Qué le pasó? –le seguía pregutando.

-Nada, el carnicero nada más le quitó un puto riñón y…-decía entre la tontera y risa a causa de su borrachera

-¿Le quitó un riñón?

-Se murió.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –reaccioné de terror.

-Lo que oíste. Bien muerta. Por lo menos, el carnicero no pagó buen dinero por ella –sonrió mostrándome las monedas. La bilis se me subió a la cabeza. Golpeé sus manos, dejando que se le caiga el sucio dinero -¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? ¡Es un ser humano! Lo que le han hecho es un crimen! Y usted…feliz de que ese…psicópata…le haya pagado para que le derrame la sangre. Usted…usted es un… ¡Es un…MARRANO!

-¡Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme! Así es el negoció, de puta trabajas, de puta morirás, ustedes son mercancía, y las mercancías se pudren conforme pasa el tiempo y llegará el momento en que los vayamos arrojar a la basura. ¡Ahora ve al Cuarto Rojo si no quieres que llame al Carnicero para que te haga lo mismo!

Furioso, me fui al Cuarto Rojo, mientras que Morath recogía las monedas en el suelo de pronto vio algo que lo dejó atónito. Un pedazo de pastel -¿Qué es esto? –dijo agarrándolo y metiéndoselo en la boca -¿Chocolate? -Miró a la puerta del Cuarto Rojo –Qué tramposo hijo de puta.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del Cuarto, llorando. Pobre Selina, era muy gentil conmigo, la única que me trató bien en este calvario además del Carpintero.

No era justo lo que le han hecho, no era justo. ¿Cómo puede esta gente tratarnos así? Como cosas, para luego arrojarnos en la basura.

Por lo menos sé que Selina está en un lugar mejor, en un lugar donde siempre estará libre, sana, feliz y con alguien que le puede dar amor, como la familia que nunca conoció. Maldito carnicero, maldito Stayne, maldito Morath, esos pendejos no tienen perdón de Dios.

-Mamá…Papá…Abuelo…por favor…cuídenmela –decía en mi cabeza –No saben qué buena amiga era ella…Mi querida Selina…ahora eres mi ángel de la guarda…Adiós Selina.


	15. La ayuda del Rey y la Venganza

Cap 15.-La ayuda del Rey y la Venganza.

Al día siguiente…

-Ahí es, majestad –le dijo el Carpintero, mostrándole el burdel desde su carruaje –Son esos cabrones que mantiene cautivos al Hightopp y a varias chicas, escuché que ayer mataron a la que me ayudó a comunicarme con él.

-Entonces, ¿Para sacarlo de ahí, sólo hay que pedir una cita a domicilio con su nombre de Tina? No es tan difícil.

Tras haberme desahogado de la muerte de Selina, me arreglaba para trabajar. De repente entró el señor Morath al cuarto –Me estoy arreglando para trabajar, señor –dije un poco deprimido.

-Sí…y tal vez ya tienes el estómago lleno para hacerlo, ¿no?

-¿Disculpe? –volteé a verlo, el me miraba como si hubiese hecho un crimen.

-Has estado comiendo a nuestras espaldas, Hightopp –me dijo.

-N-n-no…no, señor –dije un poco nervioso. Él fue directo a la cama, retiró sus sábanas y vio los postres de chocolate que el Carpintero me regaló, escondidos debajo de la cama. Ya me había comido la mitad de ello –Entonces, me puedes explicar, por qué hay postres debajo de la cama… y vi que llevabas restos de pastel en tu sostén- Dijo mostrándome los postres. Yo me puse nervioso, peor que en el Juicio de las Tartas.

-Quizás sean de un cliente…y…olvido dejarlos –traté de decirle.

-Y quizás te metiste unos cuantos en el hocico ¿no?

-Es que…es que ellos me invitaban.

-Sabes, por un carajo que no debes comer NADA, te lo hemos prohibido.

-Pero…me estaba muriendo de hambre…y era por eso que estuve enfermo –le aclaré.

-¿Tú, enfermo? ¿Acaso quieres quedar otra vez obeso como cuando viniste aquí? –me insultó.

-¡Yo no estaba obeso cuando vine aquí! –le dije furioso -¡Veme! ¡Me tienen convertido en un costal de huesos! ¿Sabe lo enfermizo que es estar así?

-Enfermizo es cómo te dejaré –dijo Morath dándome un golpe en el estómago haciéndome caer de rodillas, y de nuevo metió sus dedos en mi boca, yo me resistí -¡Vomita! –me ordenó.

-¡No! –apenas dije con sus dedos dentro de mi boca, aguantando el asco.

-¡Vomítalo, por un carajo!

-¡Que no! –le grité, pero no pude resistirme, vomité todo lo que me regaló el Carpintero, sentí que me iba a dar un infarto.

-¡Cielo! ¡Cielo! –gritaba la señora Morath entrando al cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurre, mujer? ¡Estoy ocupado!

-El Duque de Diamante quiere una cita con Tina y que va traer al Rey para disfrutarla –dijo entusiasmada la señora. Se me heló la piel de terror al oír eso. Ya había hecho servicios con el Duque de Diamante y no saben el monstruo que era él. Era un sádico cuando me pide placer.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, por favor! ¡El Duque de Diamante no, por favor! –rogaba de rodillas –Es un hombre enfermizo, un sadomasoquista, le gusta atarme y amordazarme, le gusta prestarme con sus amigos para que me hagan cosas horrible, por favor señor se lo suplico.

-¡Cierra la boca! No importa si te devuelve, despellejado, vas hacerle el servicio al Duque. Él paga buen dinero. Y le tendrás que cumplir. Así que alístate para ver al Duque

-No, no ¡No quiero! Por favor, no lo quiero hacer, no… –seguía rogándoles pero ellos me cerraron la puerta con llave. Yo intentaba abrir la puerta, aun rogándoles que no quería hacer el servicio con ese duque.

Una hora después…

El Duque me arrojó boca abajo a la cama, mientras me sostenía los brazos para atármelos a mi espalda, mientras lloraba de dolor -¡Por favor, nena, no quiero hacerte ni un daño! Vamos a divertirnos, tú, yo y el rey –dijo de forma sarcástica, ya atándome los codos y ahora las muñecas. Entre lágrimas le rogaba que no me vaya a lastimar como la otra vez. Él furioso, agarró un pedazo de tela, comenzó hacerles nudos para formar una bola, ya después me lo colocó en la boca y ató el resto alrededor de mi cabeza. Gemidos de dolor soltaba a través de esa mordaza. Bruscamente me levantó de la cama, agarró más cuerdas, para atarme el pecho juntando mis brazos. Después me ató una soga más en el cuello y lo jalaba como correa de perro.

-Mire, majestad, mire esta bellísima criatura para dar placer –me mostró el Duque al Rey quien estaba en la puerta principal. Él me observaba con ojos de lástima, cómo estaba siendo tratado, peor que un animal.

-Sí…es…muy bonito…digo, bonita. Sí, es bonita –dijo nada más –Mete al Som... digo, a la niña al carruaje.

-¡Disfrútalo mientras puedas, Tina! –dijo entre burlas el señor Morath, matándose a carcajadas con su esposa.

-¡Vamos, preciosa, sólo un besito! –me decía el Duque, mientras andábamos en el carruaje real, él me jaloneaba para que me besuqueé –Para que tu rey, sepa lo deliciosa que eres. Vamos un besito nada…

Alguien le golpeó la cabeza del Duque con una botella de vino, dejándolo inconsciente. Fue el Rey -¡Paren el carruaje! –ordenó. El carruaje se detuvo, el Rey me cubrió con su capa y con él salí del carruaje. Vigilaba que nadie nos observaba, mientras nos escondíamos en un callejón. Me quitó la mordaza –M-m-majestad, por favor, se lo suplico, no me haga nada, no quiero hacer esto, ellos me…-pero él me tapó la boca con su mano -¡Silencio! No hagas ningún ruido, si no quieres que nos atrape –me dijo, empezando a desatarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me va hacer? –preguntaba, al sentir la libertad de las ataduras.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí –me dijo ya dejándome libre. Me masajeaba las muñecas, pero aún estaba aterrorizado –Tu amigo el Carpintero me contó tu situación, no es justo que alguien como tú este viviendo esto, corre, huye de Salazen Grum, llega lo más rápido a Marmoreal.

-Pero, ¿usted qué? Si su esposa se entera de que me ayudó, le cortará la cabeza…

-¡Traidor! –Oímos a la Reina Roja, quien estaba allí con unos caballeros rojos -¡Agárrenlo y la puta también! –ordenó.

-¡Rápido, corre! –me empujaba el Rey. Corrí lo más lejos que pude, no pude ni darles las gracias al Rey por haberme ayudado, estaba débil y hambriento, pero yo si quería huir de este infierno, lo más pronto posible.

No podía encontrar la salida, había demasiada gente, tapando todo camino, pero seguía corriendo, entre caídas y tropezones.

Empujaba la gente, mis pies descalzos pisaban cualquier cosa en el suelo, hasta que. Pisé un pedazo de vidrió de una botella rota, fue muy doloroso. Rápidamente me senté en un rincón para revisar mi pie. Vi que en la planta de mi pie tenía clavado el pedazo de vidrio, la mitad del vidrio, me sangraba mucho y dolía horrible. Con mucho cuidado me lo jalaba, era muy doloroso -¡PUTA MADRE! –rugí. Ya por fin saqué el vidrio, y el dolor era insoportable, no lo pude aguantar, sostenía con fuerza mi pie. Rugía por la agonía.

-¡Hightopp! –oí la rabiosa voz de Morath, por ahí -¡Sé que te estás escapando! ¡Regresa de una vez! ¡Haré que te corten la cabeza por eso! –al oír eso, continuaba a correr pero cojo, tenía que huir los más rápido posible.

Pero de pronto…

¡PAM! Alguien me dio un puñetazo en el ojo, haciéndome caer al suelo inconsciente -¡En tu cara, puta! –dijo el vagabundo borracho que me dio tal puñetazo. Los Caballeros Rojos, me tomaron –Yo lo detuve, con un puñetazo en su cara –decía feliz aquel vagabundo que me golpeó.

De regreso al burdel…

Me arrojaron al suelo y el señor Morath me empezó a dar bastonazos.

-¡Te…lo advertí…si vuelves…a huir…te voy a…

Ya me harté, de verdad ya estaba harto, harto de golpes, harto de ser tratado peor que un perro, harto de los insultos, que me usen como un objeto. Con las fuerzas que tenía, sostuve el bastón de Morath, deteniendo sus golpes y se lo arrebaté.

Me levanté y alcé el bastón, preparándolo para golpearlo, como hizo conmigo y con las otras chicas. Morath empezó a reír -¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear? ¡Adelante, vamos! ¡Golpéame! ¡Niño estúpido, feo, gordo, hijo bastardo de una puta!

-¡Ya basta! –arrojé el bastón -¡Mi madre no fue una puta, ni tampoco lo soy yo! –empecé a quitarme todos los accesorios del traje de Tina, las joyas, el maquillaje que lo embarré en mi cara, las pestañas postizas y de último la peluca -¡No soy bobo, ni feo, ni gordo, ni tampoco un vale nada! ¡Soy un hombre libre! –grité con todo mi pulmón -¡Son ustedes los feos, los gordos, borrachos, buenos para nada, que hacen sufrir a estas chicas, para que ustedes obtengan dinero, para sus mierdas y borracheras! ¡DAN ASCO! –hice que el Morath me arrojara al otro lado, en la mesa, choqué sobre ella y vi que cayeron varias botellas de los miles de licores que Morath bebía a menudo. Agarré una, la golpeé en la mesa, partiéndola a la mitad y con ella apunté a los Moraths, amenazándolos en que no se vayan acercar a mí.

-¡Tina! Querida, por favor –trataba de calmarme la señora Morath muy nerviosa –Por favor, suelta esa botella, vamos a resolver esto con calma, por favor…Tina, vamos, nena, contrólate princesita…

-¡Madame, no me llame Tina! ¡No soy Tina! ¡No soy su princesita! ¡Mi nombre es Tarrant Hightopp! Y debo decirles…que…en verdad…estoy…estoy loco… loco como un sombrerero –se aterrorizaron a ver mis ojos verdes torneándose de rojo por la ira.

La locura en mí está de vuelta, dentro de mi cabeza, con sed de venganza, por mi familia, por todos, por mi papá, por mi hermano, por mi padrino, por Bim…y por Selina.

-Voy…a vengarme…voy a vengarme –decía casi sin voz y temblando, agitaba la cabeza por la locura –Voy a…matarlo…me voy a vengar…por la veces que me metían sus asquerosidades por el culo –sujetaba con más fuerza la botella.

De pronto vi en lugar de Morath a mí mismo de nuevo, como me veía antes de venir, me veía con lástima –Por tu culpa –le dije.

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo pero con la voz de Morath acercándose.

-¡Por tu culpa! –le clavé la botella en la cara, la señora Morath y las chicas gritaron de terror. Mi otro yo cayó al suelo y yo empecé a acuchillarlo una y otra y otra vez -¡POR TU CULPA! ¡TODO ES POR TU PUTA CULPA! –me vi bañado en sangre, y mi otro yo quedó desangrado, despellejado y muerto.

Entre sí, y vi a todas incluyendo a la señora Morath aterrorizadas, vi que no estaba mi otro yo, sin el señor Morath muerto.

Maté a Morath. Después de haberme hecho vivir tanto dolor. En golpearme, violarme, dejarme sin comer, ya lo he matado.

La señora Morath de arrojó a su esposo llorando. Yo estaba helado, tras ver lo que he hecho, estaba ahí parado en una escena del crimen que yo causé, una de las chicas llamó a los guardias rojos, entraron, me tomaron y me esposaron las manos.

-¡Lárgate, asesino! ¡Lárgate maldito! ¡Ojalá te corten la cabeza por desgraciado! ¡Malagradecido! –me gritaba la señora Morath mientras me llevaban fuera del burdel. Una multitud estaba en frente, preguntándose qué ha ocurrido, entre la multitud vi al Carpintero, su plan para rescatarme falló. Me enviaron de regreso al Castillo de la Reina Roja.

Mis días como Tina, la prostituta del Cuarto Rojo, han acabado.

Los Caballeros Rojos me golpeaban en todas partes, cara, estómago, cabeza, encadenado hacia la pared, de rodillas en un calabozo. Stayne me observaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué tienes que decir respeto a tu crimen? –me preguntó.

Yo, con la cara golpeada, ensangrentada le dije –Se lo merece…merece ese maldito que lo matara…me…me trataba peor que un perro…él me v-v-vi-vi…él me vi…me violó.

-Eso no tiene importancia

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú? ¿Te gustaría quizás estar en el burdel donde te meten cualquier cosa por el cu…?-me golpeó en la cara.

-Eres un malagradecido, en lugar de darme gracias en que te dejara vivir para algo productivo…algo en lo que tu madre se dedicaba…

-¡Mi madre no fue una…!

-¡SÍ LO FUE! –me gritó dándome una bofetada –Métanlo junto con nuestro "ex" rey.

Me encerraron en una celda, fría, oscura y lleno de ratas, en un rincón estaba sentado el Rey. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

-Lamento en que esté pasando este momento –le dije.

-No –el me dijo muy tranquilo –yo ya sabía que iba a terminar así….Iracebeth dejó de quererme hace tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué usted está demasiado grande para ella? –pregunté. Yo siempre pensé que el Rey de Corazones era demasiado mayor para Iracebeth, tenía la edad para ser su papá. –No, de por sí, ella no quiere a nadie…

Estaba recordando el día en que Mirana o Iracebeth sería la próxima Reina de Infratierra, y cuando eligieron a Mirana y no Iracebeth ella se puso, terriblemente mal.

"Los odio ¡Los…Odio…a…TODOS!" nos gritó aquella vez, e hizo que se le inflara la cabeza.

( _ **Vean los TV spots Del especial de San Valentín de Alicia a Través del Espejo**_ )

-¿Nos van a ejecutar? –pregunté.

-Quizás a mí sí, pero a ti no –dijo el Rey –Ellos te quieren vivo…te quieren hacer sufrir más –me dijo.

Ya no sabía que me iba ocurrir mañana, no sabía que me harían algo peor que prostituirme.


	16. Juicio de Año Nuevo

Cap.-16- Juicio de Año Nuevo

Ya era invierno, un día antes de Año Nuevo, El Rey y yo seguíamos en el calabozo, no veíamos ni un alma, lo único que venía del exterior era la poca comida que nos daban. Nos manteníamos unidos, abrazados para mantener nuestro calor. Nunca en mi vida he tenido tanto fría como aquella vez. Casi dormido y con una voz muy débil cantaba algo, algo parecido a la canción navideña " _Noche de Paz_ " pero con otro idioma.

 _« Oiche chiuin, oiche Mhic De,  
Cach 'na suan dis araon.  
Dis is dilse 'faire le speis  
Naion beag, leanbh ceansa 'gus caomh_ _ **. »**_

-¿Qué cantas?

-Es…"Noche de Paz" en versión Celta

-¿Celta?

-Por mis orígenes escoceses

-Creí que hablabas escocés cuando te enojas –me dijo haciéndome reír. Yo andaba en un bello recuerdo de Navidad.

-Cuando tenía seis o siete años, me metieron en el coro de niños de Witzend, y es que decían que tenía una bonita voz desde pequeño, me encantaba estar ahí, era divertido. En mi octava navidad, hicimos un concierto para…sus suegros, cantamos la de " _Adeste Fideles_ " y cerramos el concierto conmigo cantando un solo de " _Oiche Chium_ ". Fue la Navidad más bonita y feliz que tuve. Disfruté mucho estar en el coro, hasta que se me cambiaba la voz cuando crecía y lo dejé para dedicarme al negocio de la familia… ¿Qué hora es? –pregunté al oír unas campanas.

-Al parecer ya es media noche –dijo el Rey.

Ya era Año Nuevo.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, majestad –le dije.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Higthopp –me dijo, mientras nos abrazábamos con más fuerza, de pronto el Rey se separó un poco -¿Te sientes bien? –puso una mano en la frente, se dio cuenta que ardía -¡Estás hirviendo de fiebre, muchacho!

-No, no es nada…es mi envenenamiento, pero estoy bien, se me pasará –le dije con debilidad –Sólo tengo descansar y luego…-empezaba a darme sueño -¿Abuelo? ¿Abuelito? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –decía entre sueños. El Rey me observaba con rareza, creyendo que estaba alucinando a causa de la Locura.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Feliz Año Nuevo, "Ex" majestad –dijo en tono burlón Stayne, entrando a la celda, El Rey estaba ahí, observándome como si fuese un doctor, mientras yo estaba profundamente dormido. –No me diga que ha estado encariñando con ese bastardo demente –dijo mientras nos observaba.

-Su nombre es Tarrant, y no es hora de que andas haciendo tus barbaridades con él, porque está enfermo.

-¿Con que enfermo, no?

-Ha estado toda la noche con fiebre. Pobre chico, necesita atención médica, de inmediato.

-Oh, pero claro que le daremos atención médica, pero se la daremos después del juicio –dijo Stayne, jalando al Rey, para que se levante y sacarlo de la celda –Al no ser que hoy le corten la cabeza –se dirigió a mí -¡Imbécil, despierta! –me sacudía para despertarme. Yo me desperté asustado y débil -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba mientras Stayne me jalaba para levantarme y sacarme de la celda -¿Qué nos van hacer? –pregunté angustiado mientras nos ataban las manos a la espalda a mí y al Rey.

Estuvimos ahora en la Plaza de la Guillotina, La Reina sentada en su trono, observaba muy feliz –Iniciando el Año Nuevo con una ejecución, ¡qué maravilla! Es una lástima, que no vi una como regalo de Navidad. Ella, su corte, casi toda Salazen Grum estaba en esa plaza. Fuimos llevados a la plaza como prisioneros, la gente nos bucheaban, nos insultaban, nos arrojaban basura, gritaban que nos cortaran la cabeza de inmediato. Primero trasladaron al Rey a la piedra de ejecuciones.

-¡Lea los cargos! –ordenó la Reina.

-El Rey de Corazones de Salazen Grum, y esposo de la Reina Roja, se le acusa usted, por ser cómplice en el intento de escape del prostituto criminal Tarrant Hightopp, de forma ilegal –leyó un pergamino un paje.

-¿Cómo se declara? –preguntó la Reina.

-Culpable…culpable, mi reina -dijo el Rey.

-Debido a este crimen, se le ha condenado a la muerte, en la guillotina, en orden de su esposa, la Reina Roja –dijo el paje.

-¡Que le corten la cabeza! –ordenó la Reina. Y la multitud comenzó a gritar que lo decapiten de una vez. El verdugo tomó al Rey, lo coloca en la piedra, aparta todo lo que cubría su cuello y apuntaba perfectamente su hacha, la levantó y después…

No resistí en ver, cerré fuertemente los ojos, pude oír el filo del hacha golpeando el cuello del Rey. Tiempo después la multitud gritaba de gozo, mientras yo lloraba por la muerte del quien era mi verdadero Rey.

Al abrir los ojos, observé como arrojaban el cuerpo decapitado del Rey en un carro de madera, y el verdugo limpiaba el hacha manchada de sangre. Ya era mi hora.

-¡Ahora, la puta! –dijo Iracebeth. La multitud gritaba que me ejecutarán de una vez -¡Maten a la puta! ¡Decapítenlo! ¡Denle su merecido a ese asesino bastardo!

-Tarrant Hightopp, único sobreviviente del Clan Hightopp y prostituto del Cuarto Rojo, del burdel, propiedad de los Moraths, se le acusa por el asesinato de su patrón en un acto de locura y por el delito de escapar de forma ilegal –anunció el paje.

-¿Cómo se declara? –preguntó la Reina.

-C-c-c-cul…cul…-temblaba, estaba bien asustado, de pronto, sentí algo mojado y caliente debajo de mí. Me di cuenta que me he orinado encima por el terror. La gente reía al ver eso -¿A alguien necesita que le cambien el pañal? –se burló alguien de la multitud, haciéndolos reír más.

-¡HABLA! –gritó la Reina.

-Culpable…mi señora…culpable –confesé.

El paje continuaba –Debido a sus crímenes, se ha de saber, que Tarrant Hightopp será azotado públicamente con cincuenta latigazos, no se le ha declarado su condena de muerte.

¿No me ejecutarán? ¿No seré decapitado? ¿Cómo es posible? El Rey fue decapitado por ayudarme, y yo, que cometí un crimen atroz, me mantendrán vivo. La mayoría de la gente no estaba de acuerdo, gritaban a que me decapitaran.

Los Caballeros Rojos me forzaron a voltearme frente a la multitud, me pusieron de rodillas y con toda brusquedad, abrieron lo que sobra del vestido de Tina, revelando mi espalda y pecho -¡Aun no le crecieron la tetas! –se burló alguien más de la multitud, haciendo que se mataran a carcajadas.

Pude sentir que Stayne se acercaba con el látigo en la mano, lo alzó y empezó azotarme la espalda. La gente empezaba a contar los latigazos. Un dolía más que el otro, pude recordar que era un dolor insoportable. Él no se detenía para nada, desesperado esperaba a que la gente dijera el número cincuenta, incluso un latigazo llegó a golpearme el cráneo. Mis manos que estaban atadas a mi espalda, las cerraba con tanta que mis uñas se clavaron en ellas hasta sangrar.

-¡47!... ¡48!... ¡49!... ¡50! –terminó de contar la gente, yo solté todo el aire que resistía, jadeaba, sudaba, temblaba y con la espalda toda destrozada por los 50 azotes.

-¡Levántate! –me forzó Stayne a levantarme, dándome cuenta que mi castigo todavía no ha terminado.

-¡Ahora, para hacerlo recordar el crimen que ha cometido, caminará por la aldea y recibirá linchamiento y escarmiento público, y permanecerá desalojado en las calles, sin recibir techo, ni comida, ni caridad y ni siquiera auxilio! –anunció el paje.

Stayne me empujó para bajar de la piedra y empecé a caminar, saliendo del castillo hasta llegar al pueblo, la gente me observaba con odio y desprecio, nadie me había visto de tal manera, me veían de lo peor cuando cruzaba.

-¡Cerdo! –alguien me gritó en la cara.

-¡Asesino! –gritó una mujer. Y los insultos, sonaban en todos lados "¡Puta! ¡Cerdo! ¡Bastardo! ¡Asesino!" en todos lados me gritaban "¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Malagradecido!" me seguían gritando y empezaban arrojarme, comida, huevos, tomates, lechugas, incluso piedras. Las piedras me las arrojaban con tanta fuerza y los golpes que me daban eran dolorosos, me abrieron viarias partes de mi piel, sangrando, una tipa me escupió la cara, otra se me acercó en frente mostrándome su pecho -¿Ya se lo metiste a una mujer? –dijo en tono de burla, sonriéndome de manera vulgar. Incluso unos me empujaban con sus manos, al borde de hacerme caer. Un tipo borracho, quien estaba atrás de mí, me empujó, tirándome al suelo, y me sostuvo -¡Puta! ¡Puta! ¿Quieres que te lo meta por el culo, eh? ¡Puta! –decía mientras me alzaba las faldas, yo, como pude, lo aparté de mí pateándolo, alguien me jaló de las greñas, levantándome y forzándome a caminar más.

Cuando llegué al centro de la aldea, estaba una llave de agua, yo quedé cansa, adolorido, golpeado, sentía que ya me estaba muriendo, caí de rodillas, pero la gente me seguía arrojando basura y piedras, incluso me arrojaban cubetazos de agua helada, aumentándome el frío. Todo acabo cuando alguien me arrojó una piedra más grande y pesada que las otras que me han arrojado, me golpeó fuerte mi cabeza, y caí al suelo inconsciente, con el golpe sangrándome mucho, el linchamiento paró, al parecer ya me habían matado.

-¿Se murió? –preguntó alguien de la multitud.

Stayne llegó hacia a mí, revisaba si seguía vivo.

-Todavía sigue vivo –anunció desatándome las manos –Muy bien, la diversión ya acabo, descansen para que puedan divertirse mañana.

Ya eran como las cinco de la mañana, me desperté muy adolorido, me dolía casi todo el cuerpo y me sentía mareado por aquel golpe, sentía asco al ver cómo me dejó la gente de Salazan Grum, el frío empeoraba mis dolores.

De pronto sentí algo caliente, que me aliviaba, el amanecer, era hermoso…vino en mí un dulce recuerdo de mi abuelo

 _(Flashback)_

 _A mi edad de 5 años, estaba dormido junto con mi abuelo, quien me calmaba mi sueño en sus brazos, dándome calor, se despertó muy temprano, al igual que yo, vimos desde su ventana como el sol salía, dando luz a un nuevo día._

 _-¿Verdad que es hermoso? –me dijo._

 _-¿Qué? –pregunté._

 _-El amanecer…es una bendición verlo, nos da luz para el siguiente día, nos dice, que algo nuevo está por llegar ¿Sientes su calor?_

 _Observé que era lo más bello que mis ojitos de mis tiernos 5 años ha observado, pude sentir su dulce calor. –Sí, es muy bonito –dije –Es como estar con mi mami._

 _Mi abuelo se ríe –Es porque tu mami te está dando un buen día, para que estés muy bien, saludable y feliz, mi "Tormentita"_

 _(Fin de flashback)_

-Sí, abuelo…es muy bonito –dije alargando mi mano, como si intentara alcanzar el amanecer –Mamá…mamita…estate conmigo, mami –me arrastré con mucho dolor y dificultad, para poder levantarme, solo pude sentarme y apoyarme a lado del el pozo, mientras sentía el calor del amanecer –Gracias, mamita querida.

Cuatro días, sentada en el pozo, aguantando de nuevo el hambre, el frío…nadie del pueblo, de daba caridad, ni comida, ni una cobija, me observaban con asco unos no me veían, yo estaba con la mirada perdida, con la mente en otro lado, se sorprendían que aguantar cuatro días con hambre y frío seguía vivo.

Al día siguiente…

Desperté un poco agripado y con tos de débil a un poquito fuerte.

-¿No es el prostituto que mató a Morath? –dos tipos me observaban a mis espaldas.

-Al parecer sí, era del Cuarto Rojo, decían que era una criatura hermosísima para dar placer –decía el otro, mientras que el primero de forma picarona se acercaba a mí. Yo trataba de recuperar aire de haber tosido, hasta que aquel tipo se me apareció por sorpresa, alzándome la falda del vestido y me manoseaba las piernas -¡Oiga! –lo detuve -¿Quién carajos se cree para hacerme cochinadas? –le dije.

-¡No me hagas reír, princesita! Si tú eres la putita que estaba sirviendo en el Cuarto Rojo –me dijo el muy descarado.

-¡Ya no puteo! ¡Y no me llame "princesita", soy un hombre para su información! –me seguía defendiendo.

-¿Con que haciéndote el valiente, no? Puto asesino –agarró una bola de nieve y me lo colocó en la herida de la piedra grande en mi cabeza. Rugí de dolor, él se reía junto con su amigo.

-¡Imbécil! –le grité, dándole un golpe en la nariz. Él se cubría la sangre del golpe que le di -¡Demente asqueroso! ¡La pagarás muy caro, desgraciado! –me decía el amigo, mientras me jalaba la oreja, alzando su puño para golpearme, yo me forzaba en detenerlo.

-No, espera –lo detuvo el otro que le golpeé en la nariz –Tengo una idea para él.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Lo ordeno que me suelten! –les decía, mientras ellos me sostenían los brazos de un lado a otro, me llevaron en la cantina que estaba frente del burdel, todos los tipos de haya estaban bien borrachos, peor que Morath -¡Miren muchachos! ¡Es la puta que atendía el Cuarto Rojo de Morath, ahora es gratis para todos! –decía uno de los tipos, haciendo que los demás gritaban con gozo. Yo me seguía moviendo para que me soltaran -¡Suéltenme o les despellejaré a todos sus miembros como se lo hice a Morath! –les dije, haciendo que todos imitaban un gesto de "¡Uy, qué miedo me das!"

-¿Listos para ver cómo Dios la Trajo al mundo? –dijo uno de ellos, y todos gritaban que sí, me arrancaron lo que sobraba del vestido de Tina, dejándome completamente desnudo.

-¡Miren! ¡Todavía conserva su cosita! –apuntó uno de los borrachos mi miembro. Yo escupí ante esa manada de asquerosos borrachos -¡Qué "hombrecita"! ¡A gozarla! –gritaban.

-¡Dicen que da más placer cuando se emborracha!

-¡Vamos a emborracharla! –gritaban. Me llevaron hacia un enorme barril de wiski, lo abrieron y metieron mi cabeza en ella, ahogándome, sacaron mi cabeza, yo recuperaba aire mientras les pedía que se detuvieran, volvieron a meterme la cabeza, volvieron a sacármela -¡YA BASTA! –grité con todo pulmón, me moví, logré que me soltaran, iba a escapar, pero alguien me agarró en sus brazos -¡No tan rápido, dulzura! –vi que era el Carnicero, el mismo que mató a Selina, -¡Desgraciado! ¡Mató a Selina! –quería estrangularlo -¡Por su culpa, Selina está muerta!

Pero él me arrojó al suelo, y así todos se amontonaban para "probarme".

Fuera de la cantina, el Carpintero escuchaba el escándalo junto con el panadero -¡El Hightopp! –se alarmó.

Ya me dejaron débil, cansado, golpeado…creí que el infierno que los Moraths me hicieron vivir había acabado, pero no, como Morath me dijo "De puta trabajas, de puta morirás"

-¿Y si la despellejamos? Para ver cómo funciona su cuerpo cuando da placer –dijo su malévolo pan el Carnicero, a todos les pareció buena idea, me cargaron inconsciente, y pusieron boca arriba en la mesa del cantinero –Veamos… ¿Dónde quieren que empecemos? –preguntó el Carnicero, sacando su cuchillo bañado con sangre de animal. Tenía miedo, me tocaría el mismo destino que a Selina, empecé a estar agitado del miedo. –Vamos a castrarlo, tal vez así, se llegué a convertir en mujercita –dijo uno de los tipos, yo seguía con miedo –Buena idea –dijo el Carnicero, bajando su cuchillo a mi miembro, yo temblaba, quería huir de esto "Papá, ayúdame" rogaba en mi mente.

-¿QUÉ HACEN? –se oyó una voz, deteniendo la diversión, yo conocí esa voz y me aliviaba. El Carpintero se acercó a mí y me vio en las peores condiciones.

-Ustedes no tiene perdón de nada –les dijo ante todos los borrachos. Él con mucho cuidado me ayudaba a levantarme, pero al tocar al suelo, estuve a punto de desmayarme, el Panadero, que era un hombre, rechoncho, grande y fuerte, me sostuvo y me recostó sobre sus anchísimos brazos. Me llevaron al taller del Carpintero.

Ahí, me dio un baño caliente y relajante, limpiándome la suciedad y las heridas. Me dio ropa caliente y acogedora, como un bebé aprendiendo a caminar, me sostenía llevándome al comedor, mientras caminaba con dificultad debido a que mis pies me dolían. Me sentó y me sirvió una deliciosa ensalada con huevos del Pájaro Jub Jub. Desesperadamente comencé a comer la ensalada, tanto tiempo sin comer algo delicioso y fresco como la ensalada y de postre un pastel de cerezas y chocolate, cuando disfrutaba ese pedazo de pastel, empecé a llorar…lloraba de alivio. Después de tanto dolor, maltratos, violaciones y humillaciones, sentía que me he quitado un peso de encima, lloraba sin cesar. El Carpintero me abrazaba para consolidarme –Desahógate Hightopp, vamos, limpia tu alma, sanará tu corazón –me decía mientras lloraba como un bebé.

Ya era la hora de dormir, un extraño ruido despertó al Carpintero. Alguien tosía, pero era una tos horrible, llegó al cuartito escondido en su taller, donde ahí descansaba, yo estaba tosiendo muy fuerte, casi no respiraba.

-¡Hey, Hightopp! ¡Calma, calma! ¿Qué coño tienes? –me preguntaba mientras paraba de toser, respiraba con dificultad y sudaba en exceso –No lo sé, Carpintero, no he parado de toser toda la noche, desde la mañana sentía que me daba gripa, poco antes de la ejecución del Rey, llegaba a tener fiebre…pensé que era por mi envenenamiento, pero… –decía más agitado.

-Ven, hay que llevarte con un médico –dijo ayudándome a levantarme de la cama, pero volví a toser tan fuerte que caí de rodillas, seguía tosiendo más y más…El Carpintero se llenó de horror cuando vio que desde mi boca se expulsaba algo rojo.

Estaba tosiendo sangre.


	17. Tuberculosis

Cap.17. –Tuberculosis

A la mañana siguiente, un carruaje llegó al taller del Carpintero, era el médico real.

Yo estaba en mi cama, bien cubiertito, con fiebre muy alta y muy débil, el panadero me pasaba un trapo húmedo en la frente, mientras el Carpintero decía mis síntomas –Tiene una fiebre altísima, apenas come, le da escalofríos, llega estar agitado, suda en exceso y…está tosiendo sangre.

-Tazón… ¡Tazón! –le avisaba al panadero para que me dé un tazón, a él solté más sangre, mientras que él me sobaba la espalda.

El doctor entró de inmediato al cuarto y me encontró en un mal estado. El panadero y el Carpintero me dejaron a solas con él –Muy bien, señor Hightopp, vamos a ver cuál es su problema.

Una hora después el doctor dio su diagnóstico –Tuberculosis –afirmó.

-¿Tuberculosis? –reaccionó el Carpintero.

-Es una enfermedad muy peligrosa –afirmó el panadero –Mi hermano murió debido a esa enfermedad.

-Tiene los pulmones muy infectados y eso es muy mortal –afirmó el doctor, mientras los escuchaba.

-¿Y fue causa de una…cochinada que esos desgraciados le hayan pegado cuando lo…violaban? –preguntó el Carpintero.

-Bueno, hay a veces que la Tuberculosis es causada por enfermedades venéreas, pero en el caso del señor Hightopp fue por estar varias horas en el frío, en un lugar sucio sin comer ni beber casi nada. Tranquilos, no tiene ninguna enfermedad sexual. Pero debo asegurarle que necesita mucha atención médica.

-¿Qué…sugiere…que se…haga? –pregunté con debilidad.

-Tendremos que hospitalizarlo en mi clínica en el Castillo,

-¿En el Castillo? ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Donde sea menos el castillo! –rogaba.

-Señor, Hightopp, por favor, entiende, se tiene que hacer por su salud, sino su vida peligra y puede caer en una pulmonía –me dijo el doctor.

-¿Pulmonía? –reaccioné. Pulmonía, la enfermedad que causó la muerte de mi madre.

-Hightopp, debes hacer lo que el doctor te pida, ve con él al Castillo, tranquilo, él no dejará que te pase nada, sólo deja que te ayude a mejorarte y verás que muy pronto salgamos e este lugar, te lo prometo –decía el Carpintero.

-Pulmonía…mi madre…falleció a causa de una pulmonía –decía.

-Pero eso no te pasará, no si vas a la clínica del doctor.

-Está bien…iré –afirmé.

Con mucho cuidado me subieron al carruaje del doctor, hasta con almohada y cobija me tuvieron que acomodar. El doctor mojaba un trapo con un líquido que olí raro. –Ten, huélelo.

-¿Para qué?

-Se podrías marear por el movimiento del carruaje, tiene que estar sedado, anda, huélelo, lo mantendrá dormido –pegó suavemente el trapo en mi cara, inhalé el olor y me mantuvo profundamente dormido.

Durante el camino, el doctor revisaba mi pulso, muy débil. De pronto, el carruaje se paró y en él entró el Duque del Diamante.

-Buenas, doc –dijo –Muy a prisa, ¿eh?

-No tengo tiempo, señor Duque, este chico está gravemente enfermo, tengo que llevarlo a la clínica cuanto antes.

El Duque me reconoció de repente -¡Oh, si es la putita que el Rey me arrebato! ¿Y de qué está enfermo?

-Tuberculosis y de la peor, así que… -el Duque sacó una navaja, y se la clavó en la garganta desangrándolo, mientras el doctor se ahogaba con su propia sangre, esta se me derramaba un poco en la cara. El doctor moría lentamente. Hasta que su alma dejó su cuerpo, el Duque lo arrojó fuera del carruaje, y se fue junto conmigo.

Desperté de pronto, no podía encontrar el doctor y vi que estaba un poco bañado en sangre a mi lado estaba el Duque -¿Usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde está el doctor?

-Yo seré tu nuevo doctor, muñequita –decía manoseándome la cara, yo intentaba apartarme de él -¡No! ¡No…déjeme! ¡No lo haga, estoy enfermo! –le decía.

-¡No tengas miedo, princesita! Aún me debes un encuentro entre tú y yo –me decía poniendo sus asquerosos labios en mi cara. Ya estaba, hasta la madre, en que me llamaban "princesita".

-¡NO…ME…LLAME…PRINCESITA! –le rugí, clavándole mis uñas a su cara, arañándoselo, dejándolo marcado.

-¡MALDITO CERDO! –me dijo dándome una bofetada -¡Ahora sí te lo ganaste, puto! ¡Voy asegurarme de que la Reina Roja te corte la cabeza! ¡Cabrón!

De vuelta a Salazen Grum… ¡MIERDA!

-¡Le traigo de nuevo a este demente, majestad! –el Duque me arrojó ante el trono de Iracebeth –Volvió a cometer otro crimen…Asesino al médico real.

-¡No es cierto, fue él! –me defendía –El doctor me iba a llevar a su clínica porque estoy enfermo.

-¿Y de qué estás enfermo, mugre Sombrerero? –preguntó Iracebeth sin importarle.

-El doctor dijo…que…estoy enfermo de Tuberculosis.

-¿De qué? ¿Cómo has dicho? –me preguntó de nuevo.

-De Tuberculosis –le dije –Una infección en los pulmones…y si no me atienden pronto…me va dar pulmonía –estaba recordando la muerte de mi madre.

-Eso dice él, pero no es cierto majestad –mintió el Duque -¿Sabe qué estuvo haciendo este bastardo junto con su amigo el Carpintero? Estaban haciendo un plan para ir donde se ubica su hermana y traer un ejército de rebeldes para matarla…el médico se enteró, iba avisarle a usted…pero este hijo de puta le clavó una navaja en la garganta…quise ayudarlo, pero él me atacó, por eso tengo esta herida en la cara.

-¡Es mentira! –le dije volviendo a toser.

-¡Oh, deja de fingir esa tos, sombrerero! ¡Hasta en las tierras lejanas se puede ver que todo es teatro! –me dijo enojada Iracebeth -¡Stayne, dale un buen escarmiento a este criminal! ¡Y ya veremos si mañana le cortaremos la cabeza como a mi esposo!

Stayne y los caballeros rojos me agarraron y me sacaron de cuarto del trono. Pude oír que mandó a que arresten al Carpintero.

Los guardias fueron al taller del Carpintero, pero na había nadie y nada en lo absoluto, ni sus cosas, ni sus herramientas. Ya cuando abandonaron el taller, una trampilla en el suelo, debajo de una alfombra, apareció el Carpintero, La Morsa, Los Tweedles, Thackery, Mally y Bayard.

-¡Cabrones! Al parecer se llevaron de nuevo al Hightopp –dijo el Carpintero.

-¿Y qué plan tiene? –preguntó Bayard.

-Éste, señor Bayard, éste es mi plan; quiero que usted, Mally y Thackery, vayan a Marmoreal y que traigan unos guardias…Si no dejan en paz a ese chico de la linda manera, lo dejarán en paz de la manera más cruda.

-Majestad, revisamos cada pared de ese taller y no hay rastros del Carpintero –confesó el guardia a la Reina, mientras mis gritos de dolor se oían en todo el palacio, ya que me andan destrozando con varios métodos de tortura –A lo mejor, fueron con mi hermanita para venir con su ejército… ¡STAYNE!

Stayne llegó al salón, tenía las manos bañadas con mi sangre.

-¿Puedes callar a ese idiota? ¡Berrea peor que un bebé! –pidió -¡Haz lo que sea! ¡Amordázalo! ¡Córtale la lengua! ¡Que se tome algo para que se queme las cuerdas vocales! ¡Pero haz algo!

Cuando Stayne volvió al cuarto de torturas, yo estaba en un rincón sentado, encadenado, batido en sangre, manchando el suelo y la pared, con la mirada perdida, me sostenía la ropa hecha harapos y arranques, ya que me desvestían a la fuerza, estaba cansado de tanto dolor y gritar.

-Puede tomar el servicio que le tenía pendiente, señor Duque –le dijo al Duque del Diamante –Y si grita, amordázalo –me dejó solo con el Duque. Esté se acercó, alcé la mirada para verlo, se estaba desvistiendo delante de mí, me jalaba para levantarme y me empezó s desvestir, manosear y besuquear.

"¿Por qué esto no puede parar? ¡Me siento todo asqueroso! ¡Me odio! ¡ME ODIO!" me decía en mi mente, me sentía asqueado, ya no podía tolerar lo que yo soy, mi autoestima ya está hecha añicos.

Ya después me llevaron a mi celda. Me encontraba tirado en el suelo, boca arriba, a lado estaba un plato con un pan podrido lleno de cucarachas. "Ya no valgo la pena" seguía en mis pensamientos "Doy asco, soy feo, soy un imbécil. Morath tenía razón, soy un cerdo que deberían mutilar en un matadero, un parásito en la naturaleza ¡ME ODIO! ¡ME ODIO!".

De repente oía a una mujer llorando, volteé a ver y no podía creen a quien estaba viendo: Mi abuela materna, quien nunca quiso conocerme, y quienes dicen que fue la causante de mi envenenamiento. Estaba parada sobre un banquito, preparando una horca, se la puso alrededor de su cuello.

-No…abuela…no… ¡NO LO HAGAS! –me levanté para detenerla, pero cuando se dejó caer sobre el banquito…choqué contra un espejo, en él vi los pies de mi abuela meciéndose por el aire, pero de pronto, cambiaron otros pies, volteé a ver y no era mi abuela el ahorcado, era yo mismo. Me vi muerto en esa horca alrededor de mi cuello.

Parpadeé, era un sueño, nada más una pesadilla, seguía tirado en el piso de la celda. ¿Qué insinúa todo el mundo? ¿Qué intente suicidarme?

Trataba de dormir lo que pude, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me tomaba en sus brazos acurrucándome, conocía esos brazos y ese aroma de hierbabuena y canela –Ya, ya, mi "Tormentita" ya pasó todo –conocía esa voz.

-¿Abuelo? –dije, abrí mis ojos, ahí estaba, mi abuelo, mi abuelito querido, me tenía en sus brazos, puse una mano en su cara para ver si era real -¡Eres tú! ¡En verdad eres tú! –dije alucinado –Nunca te has ido.

-No, hijo, yo estuve siempre contigo –puso una mano en mi corazón –Aquí estuve.

-Abuelo, por favor, llévame contigo, ya no aguanto estar aquí, mírame –le rogaba –Mira cómo estos desgraciados me están dejando y cada día me ocurre cosas peores que las anteriores…quiero estar contigo y con los demás… los extrañó demasiado –le decía.

-Sé fuerte, mi niño…tienes que ser fuerte.

-Lo intenté, abuelo, de verdad lo intenté. Ya no tengo una razón para seguir con vida –dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-La habrá, Tarrant, siempre tendrás una razón para seguir con vida.

-Pero es imposible.

-Recuerda lo que tu madre dijo sobre lo imposible.

Recordé el día en que mamá, moribunda me ha dicho "Siempre, siempre intenta hasta lo más imposible, sólo cree que es posible" eso fue lo que me dijo "Para lograr algo imposible, hay que creer que es posible"

-Estás temblando, "Tormentita" –me decía mi abuelo, viendo que temblaba en sus brazos y respiraba con dificultad –Tengo miedo, abuelo, no quiero estar solo…ya no aguanto estar solo.

-Mi "Tormentita" –me calmaba –Deja que tu corazón te guíe…el corazón siempre tiene la razón –me recostaba suavemente en el suelo, mientras ponía su mano en mis ojos para mantenerlos cerrados –Así que escúchalo, siempre y ya verás que nunca te dejaremos solo.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, él ya no estaba. Volví a estar sólo dentro de ese calabozo -¿Abuelo? ¡¿Abuelo?! –lo llamaba con ganas de llorar -¡Abuelito, por favor, no me dejes acá! -lloraba con mucho dolor, hasta quedarme dormido.


	18. Rescate en la Hoguera y el Renacimiento

**¿Tristones? ¿Adoloridos? ¿Desesperados de que Tarrant está sufriendo? No se preocupen, él está a punto de ser libre, gracias a sus amigos quienes vendrán a rescatarlo.**

 **NO VEMOS.**

Cap. 18- Rescate en la hoguera y el Renacimiento.

A la mañana siguiente…

Oí la puerta de la celda abriéndose, Stayne entró, yo estaba aún tirado en el suelo -¡Santo Dios! –dijo sintiendo un apeste horrible, de por si las celdas olían mal -¿Acaso te caguaste encima?

-De por sí, esta celda huele a mierda… ¡A la mierda de tu Reina! –le dije.

Él me jaló para sentarme y sacó unos grilletes. Me los puso en mis muñecas inmovilizándome las manos en mi espalda -¿Ahora qué carajos vas hacerme? –le pregunté mientras me ponía una venda en los ojos.

-Tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo en el desierto rojo, como si fuéramos amigos, pero va ser nuestro secreto, si abres la boca, te amordazaré o… -me jaló de los cabellos para que levante la cabeza y suavemente puso un cuchillo en mi garganta –Sufrirás una muerte más lenta y dolorosa que ser decapitado.

Aquellas palabras me causó escalofríos -¡Levántate! –me forzó a levantarme. Estuve con él caminando en todo el castillo en toda la aldea, me sujetaba la nuca y me colocaba su cuchillo en la espalda, al salir de lo que es Salazen Grum al desierto rojo. Sentía una presión en el abdomen y en el pecho y el miembro me palpitaba por el miedo.

Me liberó las manos y me quitó la venda de los ojos. Vi el desierto rojo, mientras me masajeaba las muñecas, estaba espantoso, la arena muy seca, nada que ver como el de un oasis o una playa, había restos de cadáveres siendo devorados por buitres, y el río seco, con su suelo agrietándose.

-¿Ves esa roca de allá? –me señaló una roca que estaba demasiado lejos, casi se podía ver –Quiero que camines hacia allá, sin para, cantando aquella canción que le cantaste a la Reina, la de " _Brilla, brilla, pequeño murciélago_ "

-Pero está muy lejos…y ya no me sé muy bien la letra –le dije. Pero él me empujó tirándome al suelo, sacó el látigo y me azotó la espalda.

-¡HAZLO!

Temblando, con el dolor del azote, me levanté y empecé a cantar: " _Un murciélago pasó, no sé dónde se escondió, por el cielo has de volar, cuál tetera tú serás, brilla…brilla…_

 _ **(Durante los acontecimientos del primer capítulo y poco después)**_

El Carpintero y los demás andaban entre las rocas, lejos de nuestro alcance, con un catalejo el Carpintero observaba como me andaba tratando Stayne -¡Maldito! –reaccionó al ver cómo me arrojó a la roca fracturándome el hombre.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaba Mally desesperada.

-Espera… -seguía observando el Carpintero –Están formando una hoguera… ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo están atando en ella! ¡Lo van a quemar vivo! –advirtió.

Me encontraba ahora atado en un mástil sobre una hoguera, como hacían con la pobre gente acusada por brujería. Comencé a temblar, incluso tenía ganas de ir al baño, mi respiración seguía sonando peor que un asmático. –Me temo que tendré que amordazarte, tus gritos de bebita son muy insoportables, otros a que les hice lo mismo que tú eran tan callados como un cordero –dijo Stayne mientras mojaban la leña de la hoguera con aceite -¿Tus últimas palabras?

–Vete al carajo, hijo de puta –le insulté.

-¡Qué encantador! Sabes mandar a alguien al diablo, a pesar de ser educado como un fino caballero –se burló mientras subía para amordazarme. Yo no hacía otra cosa que rezar –"Padre Nuestro…qu-que…que estás en el cielo… –me temblaba la voz mientras él se acercaba –San-san-santificado sea tu Nombre…venga…venga a nosotros tu…tu reino…hágase vuestra…vuestra…" ¡Mmmfff! –me colocó un pedazo de tela en la boca, y con un fuerte nudo mi boca quedó tensa e inmovilizada. Ya teniéndome amordazado, el me forzó a verlo en la cara y muy sonriente dijo –Agradece que te deje conservar literalmente la cabeza.

Lo único que quería ahora es acabar con este sufrimiento, ya no podía más. Si tan sólo tuviera un motivo para seguir con vida…pero ¿Cuál? Todo lo que gozaba, todo lo que atesoraba y amaba lo perdí hace un año. Ojalá mi familia estuviera aquí, ojalá que mamá y papá estuviesen aquí. Lo único que pensaba era esto:

Mamá…Papá…tengo miedo…

Stayne prendió en fuego una antorcha y frente a los caballeros rojos dijo en tono de burla -¡He aquí, el último Hightopp! ¡Este que dicen ser la encarnación del amor que se tuvo el sinvergüenza de su padre y la puta de su madre! –hizo reír a los caballeros rojos –Y para darle caridad de no ser decapitado, decidimos quitarle la vida como le pasó a su mugrienta familia, entre llamas –se burlaba más.

Cuando iba a encender la hoguera, algo cayó desde el cielo: un pedazo de mármol. Yo quedé sorprendido al ver eso.

-¡Cabrones! –oí al Carpintero, ahí estaba montando sobre la Morsa, y empezaban atacar junto unos cuantos caballeros y blancos, el Panadero y todos mis muy queridos amigos. Vi cómo peleaban a muerte contra los caballeros rojos. Thackery trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible para liberarme, pero es atrapado por uno de los caballeros rojos, ahorcándolo. Gritaba a través de mi mordaza para auxiliar a Thackery. Mally picoteó el pie de aquel caballero rojo con su aguja, dejando libre a Thackery y recibe un golpe en la cabeza por los Tweedles. El panadero intentó llegar a soltarme pero, Stayne lo detuvo, clavándole un cuchillo en el pecho. Grité de nuevo amordazado por el terror -¡Me has dado, hijo de perra! –dijo agonizando el pobre panadero. El pobre cayó muerto.

-Muy bien… ¿En qué estábamos? –decía Stayne con la antorcho, la arrojó en la leña mojada por aceite y comenzó arder en fuego. Yo estaba tratando de liberarme, seguía gritando con la mordaza aún puesta, gritaba de miedo de dolor. El calor del fuego era terrible, no podía respirar, tosía mucho, y sentí un dolor terrible cuando mis piernas y parte de mis brazos pendían en fuego. El Carpintero golpeó a Stayne en la cabeza con si martillo, dejándolo inconsciente y lo más rápido que pudo, atravesando el fuego, me desataba -¡Oh, Dios mío! -decía desesperado, tratando de liberarme de mis ataduras, se ponía nervioso cuando oía mis gritos de dolor y muerte -¡Mierda! –gritó más, hasta que por fin me liberó -¡Ya está! –me tomó en sus brazos, yo me sacudía por el dolor, mis piernas estaban incendiadas. Me recostaron al suelo, yo gritaba más, me quité la mordaza, grité tan fuerte hasta desgarrarme la garganta. Me retorcía de dolor, el Carpintero, daba palmadas a mis piernas para apagar el fuego.

Todos quedaron aterrorizados cómo quedaron mis piernas, yo estaba tratando de recuperar aire, y tosía más, salpicando sangre en la cara del Carpintero –Un camilla, pronto, está muy grave.

Rápidamente y con cuidado, me recostaron a una camilla, yo gemía de agonía. Todo me dolía.

-Calma, Hightopp, ya eres libre –me decía el Carpintero –Vamos a llevarte con la Reina Blanca para que te alivien…sé fuerte Hightopp, sé fuerte.

-¿Ser fuerte? –decía casi sin voz, era lo que me dijo mi abuelo -¿Ser fuerte? Ser fuerte…ser fuerte…ser fuerte –perdía el conocimiento.

Fue un camino muy largo, y era muy difícil llevarme en la camilla.

Ya por fin llegamos a Marmoreal. -¿Tarrant? –reaccionó Mirana desde la entrada de su castillo -¡Tarrant! ¡Rápido, busquen a un médico! –ordenó, mientras corría hacia a mí. De terror se llenó al ver cómo su hermana me ha dejado.

-¿Tarrant? –me despertaba, acariciándome la mejilla.

-¿Majestad? –decía muy débil, pero de repente…

-¿Tarrant? ¿Tarrant, qué te ocurre? –comenzó a desesperarse Mirana, estaba tieso, con los ojos entre abiertos, se me paró la respiración, parecía que he muerto, pero todavía veía y escuchaba a todos. Oía que todos desesperados me intentaba despertar hasta llorando lo hacían. Llegó el médico -¡No está respirando! –avisó -¡Hay llevarlo, rápido!.

Todo estaba quedando borroso, en blanco, sentía que los médicos trataban de reanimarme, con respiración de boca a boca, masajeándome el corazón, todos los primeros auxilios que podían, gritaban que me estaban perdiendo, que no reaccionaba ni respiraba, hasta que el doctor dijo –Entró en estado de coma.

Todo se me tornó oscuro…

Escuchaba la lluvia en la oscuridad, era una tormenta, los latidos de un corazón, una mujer gimiendo de dolor en un parto, sentía empujones cuando esa mujer gritaba y gemía y vino en mí una luz, sentí aire, y solté el llanto de un bebé, la tormenta se detuvo, abrí lentamente mis ojos y veía borroso y con sombras.

-¡Es un niño! ¡Un hermoso pequeño, sano y completo! –volví a cerrar los ojos, paré de llorar.

Volví abrir los ojos, ya veía todo claro. Vi a mis padres, unidos, sonriéndome, observándome como si fuese lo más hermoso que han visto en su vida, mi madre se veía cansada y débil pero feliz -¡Míralo! ¡Tiene tus bellos ojos! –dijo mi padre llorando de felicidad.

-Se parece a ti –le dijo mi madre.

-Se parece a su abuelo… ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? –se preguntó papá.

-Mira, la tormenta se detuvo…él calmó la tormenta –dijo mi madre, viéndome con más ternura.

-¿Tormenta?...tormenta –pensaba mi padre -¡Eso es! La Tormenta…¡Tarrant! ¡Lo llamaremos Tarrant! ¡Tarrant Lewis Hightopp!

-Sí…Tarrant…nuestro bebé milagroso…milagroso por sobrevivir de una muerte segura…milagroso por calmar la tormenta –dijo mi madre, mientras ella y mi padre me observaban con más amor –Tarrant…nuestro amor encarnado –dijo mi padre.

Volví a estar en la oscuridad "¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Dónde están? ¡No me dejen! ¡No me dejen, papitos!"…

Volví a despertar, de nuevo en Marmoreal

-Está muy grave… ¿qué tipo de monstruo haría esto? –oía voces en la oscuridad y sentí un olor a medicina, era obvio que estaba en el servicio médico de Marmoreal.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, antes veía borroso, en dos y el primer rostro que vi era la de una enfermera. – ¡Doctor, se está despertando! –le gritaba al médico. Ya que pude recuperar todo el conocimiento, recordé qué me había pasado, empecé a agitarme del terror y más ya que me dolía en todos lados. El doctor se acercó a mí –Tranquilo, no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo, tienes heridas muy graves y tenemos que sedarte para curarte…

-No…no…-traté de hablar casi sin voz.

-No tienes que temer, date cuenta que estás a salvo –sacó un jeringa –Te mantendrá dormido, sólo sentirás un piquetito – y me inyectó en el cuello sin hacerme daño. Poco a poco el líquido se apoderó de mí causándome un profundo sueño…los párpados me pesaban hasta que se cerraron –Es un milagro que sigue vivo –eso fue lo último que oí del doctor.

Renací…Eso era lo que me pasó ¡Renací!

Pero, ¿por qué? Lo perdí todo. ¿Cuál era mi razón para seguir vivo y loco?


	19. Capitulo Final

Capítulo Final.- Y así busqué mi razón para seguir vivo y loco.

El Doctor andaba observando a sus pacientes muy dormidos y se sorprendió verme en la cama de Anabeth, acurrucándola. Ella estaba profundamente dormida, mientras yo le cantaba una dulce canción de cuna que mi madre me cantaba cuando era bebé y le acariciaba sus cabellitos. Estábamos bajo la vigilancia de una enfermera, quien nos veía con ternura. Mi canción era así:

" _Cuando la tarde baja muy suave, cantándote dulcemente a la anochecer, yo deseo todas las bendiciones para ti, cuando en tu camita te pongo a dormir. Cuando el día de hoy llega a su fin, y una aroma con dulce pereza llegue a ti, yo deseo todas las bendiciones para ti, cuando en tu camita te vas a dormir"._

-Linda canción –me dijo el doctor.

-Gracias, mi madre me la cantaba cuando era bebé, funciona muy bien para el miedo –dije viendo a Anabeth, dormidita como un angelito.

-Tiene fiebre muy alta, y me dijo que le duele la cabeza –comenté muy triste, esta niña que apenas es una bebita se está yendo, sin crecer, sin conocer el mundo, es muy duro.

-Quisiera hacer algo por ella…pero no sé.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras mantenían aún dormidita a la niña, me junté con el doctor.

-¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? –me preguntó.

Yo estaba buscando una respuesta –Difícil, es muy difícil seguir adelante…todavía…trato de superar este trago amargo después de lo que me había ocurrido.

-¿Te cuento algo? –me decía el doctor –En el día de tu rescate, cuando estuviste, media hora en coma, te escuché hablándole a alguien, diciéndole que no te dejara. ¿Quién era Tarrant? ¿Tus padres?

Recordé ese día –Sí…ese día…yo sentí que estaba en plena oscuridad y después…

-¿Después qué, Tarrant?

-Estuve en la tormentosa noche en que yo nací…sentí que volví a nacer…a renacer…vi a mis padres felices de verme y…la verdad no sé qué pasó.

Decidimos cambiar de tema.

-Oye, no sientes que te has quitado un peso de encima de que nos contaras de que te habían violado.

-Algo. Pero todavía siento que tengo cicatrices de ese tiempo. No sé cómo curarme de las otras heridas.

-¿Cuáles otras heridas, Tarrant?

-Las de las voces…todavía puedo escuchar a los Moraths diciéndome cosas horribles, todavía siento la asquerosidad de los clientes, manoseándome, besuqueándome, cuando me amarraban, me amordazaban, me azotaban, todavía están en mi mente, me las quiero quitar.

-¿Te odias?

-¿Me qué?

-Te odias, te oigo decir que te odias cuando sufres pesadillas, tu autoestima la tienes destrozada, Tarrant. Y eso es otra cosa que hay que curarte.

Me puso frente a un espejo –Dime qué ves

Me vi en el espejo –A mí.

-¿Pero qué ves en ti?

-Que soy huérfano… loco…maté a alguien… fui golpeado… fui violado…fui tratado peor que un animal –dije con tristeza.

-¿Sabes qué yo veo? –Me dijo el doctor –Yo veo a un chico fuerte, inteligente y apuesto, toda una vida por delante. Pero puedes mejorar tu belleza…más la del interior…puedes mejorar la del exterior por salud… ¿Por qué no practicas algo de ejercicio? No sé, abdominales, llenarte de músculos bien formados –yo reía con timidez, él tomó mi brazo y lo forzó para intentar sacarme los tríceps –Formar estos brazos de adonis para impresionar a las chicas –yo reí de nuevo -¿Hay una chica especial por ahí en tu loquito corazón? –yo negué con la cabeza -¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que un chico tan guapo e inteligente como tú no ha tenido todavía su media naranja?

-Soy muy tímido para relacionarme con ellas.

-Bueno pues aprovecha que aún te puedes convertir en un buen partido para ellas –seguía bromeando mientras me hacía reír más –Pero primero, sé un buen partido para ti mismo. Conquístate a ti mismo, enamórate de ti mismo, quiérete, valórate, sé tú el príncipe de tu propio cuento de hadas, todavía tienes una familia, trata de llenarte de vida, Tarrant. Si dices que has renacido, has renacido, porque eres Fuerte, eres Hermoso, eres Valioso.

Tiempo después, estaba en los bellos jardines de Marmoreal pensando en lo que me dijo el doctor. Estaba en los recuerdos.

 _(29 años antes)_

 _-¡Papá! ¡papá! –gritaba mi hermano, cuando papá llegaba del trabajo, tenía 4 años -¿Qué tienes, hijo? ¿Por qué tan aprisa?_

 _-¡Mi hermanito ya camina!_

 _-¿Tarrant ya camina? –reaccionó papá._

 _Encontró a mamá sosteniéndome para mantenerme parado, yo era un bebé de un añito._

 _-Anda, muéstrale a papi que ya caminas –dijo mamá dejándome caminar por primera vez, alargaba mis bracitos para mantener el equilibrio mientras papá me abría los brazos, caminaba paso a pasito. Ya estaba cerca de papá, y con un tropezón llegué a sus brazos -¡Papá! –dije. Era mi primera palabra -¡Dijo papá! ¡Su primera palabra! –dijo abrazándome y besándome, mamá y mi hermano se juntaron para mantenernos abrazados, éramos la imagen perfecta de una familia feliz._

-¡Oigan! ¡Tienen que ver eso! –llamaba Mally a los demás, ellos estaban observando cómo intentaba levantarme en esa silla de ruedas. Con todas mis fuerzas, empujaba para poder levantarme, era algo doloroso "Porque soy Fuerte, soy Hermoso y soy Valioso" me decía en mi mente. Me logré levantar, puede levantarme, caminaba paso a pasito, dolía, mantenía el equilibrio, tropecé y caí en los brazos de la Reina Blanca -¡Lo hiciste, Tarrant! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Tus nuevos "primeros" pasos! –me felicitaba.

-¡Sí, majestad, lo logré! –dije llenándome de energía positiva –Y puedo lograr más…Porque Soy Fuerte, soy Hermoso y soy Valioso –dije. Jamás en mi vida, me he sentido tan seguro.

-¡Así se habla, querido! ¡Me da mucho gusto! –dijo la Reina Blanca abrazándome, mientras que mis otros amigos se acercaban para felicitarme.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, yo seguía rehabilitándome para mejorar mis piernas, caminaba con pasos pequeños, mis piernas todavía estaban débiles, el doctor me dio unas muletas para que se me haga más fácil. Mis amigos me ayudaban mucho con los ejercicios de caminata. Además, el doctor me daba terapias para mejorar mi autoestima; que estaba más herida que mi cuerpo y superar esos acontecimientos que viví en Salazen Grum. Me decía que todas las cosas que me hacían los Moraths; los maltratos, las violaciones y las groserías que me hacían, era nada más para destruirme espiritualmente, que eso era parte del negocio de la prostitución, debilitar a los sexoservidores para que lleguen a sentirse como lo que ellos los trataban: en objetos. En mis tiempos libres, visitaba a Anabeth para ver cómo estaba y divertirla, le daba regalos: le hice un sombrero, le regalé una muñeca muy bonita y le hice unos vestiditos para que juegue con ella.

Quince días después, ya podía sostenerme con un bastón. Caminaba aun cojo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya lo has logrado! –me dijo el doctor, mientras el Carpintero soltaba aplausos.

-Ahora, sólo falta un poco de fuerza física, vas a tener que alimentarte bien para deshacer esa extrema y enfermiza delgadez que tienes y hacer mucho ejercicio para darle forma a tu cuerpo. –me dijo el doctor

-¡En eso estoy de acuerdo, doc! –dijo el Carpintero, agarra mi brazo lo forzó a sacar los tríceps –Hay que llenar este costal de huesos con músculos de acero –dijo haciéndome reír –O de mercurio –le dije – ¿Puedo visitar a Anabeth?

-Claro, ve –dijo el doctor, abriéndome el paso.

El Carpintero suspiró de alegría -¡Me alegro por él! ¡Parece otro! –dijo orgulloso de mí –Pero todavía no me siento seguro en pedirle eso –dijo.

-¿Pedir qué, Carpintero? –preguntó el doctor.

-¿Qué no sabe? Están organizando una resistencia para detener la Reina Roja y necesitan un líder…quieren al Hightopp.

Mientras que…

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunté a Anabeth, mientras le acariciaba su flequillo en su frente, ardiendo con fiebre –Mal. Me duele mucho mi cabeza, ya no siento mis piernas –dijo mientras yo contenía las lágrimas -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó.

-Bien. Me estoy curando –le dije –Ya puedo caminar mejor, ya no sufro pesadillas, ya no me siento triste –le dije –El doctor me dijo que debo comer bien y hacer ejercicios para formar mi cuerpo, porque estoy muy flaquito. Quieren convertirme en un fortachón.

-¿Cómo Hércules? –me dijo, recordando aquel héroe de la Mitología Griega

 **(No, no me refiero al Hércules de Disney, sino al verdadero Hércules de la Mitología Griega)**

-Sí, como Hércules…pero yo estoy mucho más loco como lo fue él –le bromeé, haciéndola reír.

-Señor Hightopp –me llamó la enfermera –La Reina Blanca quiere hablar con usted en el Salón del Trono, dijo que es algo urgente.

-Volveré enseguida, ¿sí? –le dije a la niña dándole un besito en la frente.

En el Salón de Trono, todos estaban reunidos, yo no sabía por qué. Me junté con mis amigos -¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba. La Reina Blanca estaba junto con un hombre de cuarenta años, con cabello largo canoso, no tan alto como Jaque pero tiene gran parecido –Tarrant, quiero presentarte al Capitán Plata, es el capitán de los guardias Blancos y gran amigo de Jaque.

-Por fin, conozco al "Pequeño Sombrerero" de Jaque, bueno, ya no es nada un pequeño. Su padrino me habló mucho de usted, Señor Hightopp, encantado de conocerlo –dijo mientras nos estrechábamos la mano –Yo…igual, mucho gusto…Mi padrino nunca me habló de usted –le dije.

-Pero él sí de usted y de su familia, que en paz descanse junto con él. En serio, lamento mucho su pérdida.

-Pues…muchas gracias.

-Aunque debo decirle que fue muy admirable en saber que ha sobrevivido de las monstruosidades de Salazen Grum y verlo recuperándose de eso, más.

Yo suspiré –La verdad no fue tarea fácil, capitán, apenas lo estoy superando.

-Pues es por eso que decidimos que usted sea el elegido para ser nuestro líder.

-¿Líder? ¿Elegido? No entiendo –dije confundido, viendo a los demás.

-¿Le decimos, majestad? –dijo Mctwisp a la Reina.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Tarrant –decía Mirana –Los chicos y yo…bueno, más bien ellos, ya apenas estoy involucrada…estamos planeando una Resistencia Clandestina en contra del reinado de horror de mi hermana…y lo único que nos hace falta es un líder.

Ya teniendo en claro esa idea, dije -¿Y…me quieren…a mí como su líder? –pregunté.

-Sé que no eres del ejército, de que no eres un soldado, y las técnicas de pelea de espada que te enseñó Jaque eran nada más para defensa propia, pero hay un guerrero en ti, Tarrant. Un guerrero, cuyas armas no son una armadura o espada, sino su corazón, su alma, su fortaleza…votamos para que tú seas el líder.

Yo estaba congelado, no sabía qué decir.

-Yo…yo…yo creo que –estaba sin palabras –Creo que lo tengo pensar. Con permiso –dije retirándome.

¿Yo? ¿Líder de un grupo de rebeldes contra la Reina Roja? ¿Quién es el loco? ¿Yo o ellos?

-Será mejor que le demos tiempo para pensar –dijo el capitán.

-Sí, buena idea –dijo Mirana.

Esa misma noche, el doctor me encontró llorando en el cuarto de los heridos. Puso sus manos en mis hombros para calmarme.

-Calma, Tarrant, tranquilo –me decía –Sé que tomar esa decisión es demasiada presión, pero si no quieres ser el líder de esa resistencia, nadie te obligará para serlo.

-No, no es por eso –le dije parando de llorar –Es que…

Me retiré y mostré el por qué estaba llorando…

Le mostré a Anabeth, quieta, bañada de sudor, con los ojos entre abiertos, no tenía pulso, no respiraba. Mi Anabeth estaba muerta.

-No estuve con ella para despedirme de ella –le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Velamos a Anabeth al día siguiente. Con una tumba ideal para una princesa, tal como me lo prometió Mirana. Después de su funeral, estaba en el balcón de mi cuarto, viendo el horizonte.

En ese momento llegó el Carpintero –Hola –me saludo tristemente –Lamento mucho lo de tu amiguita…ahora ella es un angelito para ti –me dijo.

-Me hizo esto –le mostré un papel. Era un dibujo que ella me hizo, estaba ella y yo agarrados de la mano, en un jardín con flores bonitas ( **como un dibujo de niño de guardería).** Sonrientes y tenía escrito: _Tu eres como el príncipe de los cuentos que me contaba mi mami, te quiero mucho, Príncipe Tarrant. Tu Princesa, Anabeth._

-Esa niña te quiso mucho.

-Tan chiquita y sufrió una muerte no merecida –le dije.

-Oye…sé que no estás de humor para hablar de esto…pero todavía estamos esperando tu respuesta de que… si quieres ser nuestro líder.

Lo volteé a ver y luego miré el horizonte. Recordé lo que dijo mi abuelo: "Deja que tu corazón te guíe…el corazón siempre tiene la razón".

Cerré los ojos y empecé a dejar que mi corazón me guíe, vi imágenes: Vi el día en que celebramos en que iba ser el sombrerero de la Reina Blanca, en que papá me dio las buenas noches, en que mi abuelo me dio su bendición cuando estuve en el coro, cuando conocí a Alicia en la fiesta de té…todos los momentos bellos y felices que tuve en mi vida y de último aquella vez que renací, viendo a mis padres felices de tenerme.

-¿Y bien, Hightopp? –me preguntó el Carpintero.

Solté un suspiro –Ya no quiero que nadie vuelva a perder su hogar ni su familia como a mí me pasó, ya no quiero ese veneno de Jabberwocky en mis amigos, ya no quiero que los pequeños sufran el mismo destino que Anabeth, ya no quiero que nadie sea tratado como basura en Salazen Grum ni que haya otra Selina, ya no quiero que otro chica o chico sea la próxima Tina del Cuarto Rojo, ya no quiero que nadie pierda la cabeza, ya no quiero sufrimiento, ni para mí, ni para los que yo amo –lo voltee a ver –Acepto. Seré el líder de la Resistencia.

Y así, busqué mi razón para seguir vivo y loco.

 **Por fin. Acabé esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten y me digan su opinión y a disfrutar "Alicia A través del Espejo" que está a punto de estrenarse. Y ojalá me inspire para otras historia.**

 **VIAJE BUENO A TODOS!**


End file.
